The Seeds of His First
by JulianChase
Summary: A nude & huge golden angel has interrupted Dean & Cas's romantic time & it's clear he has an interest in Dean that goes beyond platonic. He wants Dean in a primal sense & Dean seems hopeless before him. Will Cas, along w/ allies, be able to keep Dean safe? Destiel, other ships, wing kink, rape/non con, slash, HELL SEX SHOW Ch. 14, Kevin, Charlie, Sam, Gabriel, Crowley, Death, Tessa
1. Romance Interrupted

Dean Winchester has seen a lot of awesome, weird, and horrifying stuff over the years. From the mundane, such as your everyday, run of the mill ghosts and vampires, to the outright creepy and absurd, like the Leviathans. Werewolves, ghouls and reapers have run rampant through his life and alongside his brother Sam, he has even slayed dragons.

He has battled witches, fairies, faced down Lucifer and helped stop the apocalypse. He has traveled in time, to the past which shaped his present, and to a dystopian future that never came to be. Demons have been a pain in his ass and hell, at times, angels have been an even bigger pain, with the exception of one, of course. He has been witness to a lot of different things and has fought his way through heaven, hell and purgatory. But the most awesome thing Dean has ever been lucky enough to behold were the stars and clouds seen from a thousand feet in the air, held firmly in the arms of Castiel, the best damn angel out there. Dean's legs were wrapped tightly around Castiel's waist and the angel's gorgeous black wings encircled them both.

Typically, this would scare the shit out of Dean. Flying has long been a fear of his. Not logical, he admitted this freely, when he faced deadly supernatural forces on a daily basis. But fear was not always based in logic. But for some reason, fear never entered the picture this time, as he soared far above the earth. Likely, it was because he was in the arms of the one person, save his brother, that he trusted most in all the world. Dean knew that Castiel would sooner die than drop him, so it was in these rare moments that he allowed himself to feel truly safe and completely free.

For that reason, it was not altogether surprising that Dean wasn't thinking about deadly monsters or his strange life as a hunter at the moment. Instead he focused on the angel that carried him, his angel, and all other thoughts seemed superfluous. Dean's eyes traced over the massive wings that supported them. The desire to reach out and run his calloused fingers through the soft dark feathers was almost overwhelming, but he stopped himself. He knew perfectly well the intense pleasure the angel got from having his wings caressed and Dean didn't think that sort of distraction was a good idea being so high up in the air. It would however, be the first thing he did when they were back on solid ground. Just thinking about it made his lips curl in a sly grin. He laughed a little wondering when exactly it was that he developed a kink for wings.

"What is funny Dean?" Cas asked loudly, so as to be heard above the wind. A small grin of his own formed upon his face, with his eyes squinted in slight confusion.

"Oh, just a funny thought."

"And what thought might that be?" Cas responded, his eyebrows raised.

Dean leaned in closer, pressing their chests together, with his lips brushing against the angel's ear as he spoke seductively. "That you're a cute little shit. And that you have way sexier wings than that little pony Rainbow Dash."

Dean shook his head, wondering why that thought had ever popped in his head. He really didn't know a thing about _My Little Pony_, so he wasn't sure how he could even come up with a name. He probably overheard Charlie mention it or something or possibly Kevin. He seemed like a _Brony_. Either way, the thought amused him even as it worried him. He certainly hoped his masculinity was still intact. He felt the urge to go kick some big bad's ass tonight to make up for his momentary lapse of manliness.

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I do not understand that reference. But thank you for the compliment... I think."

Cas held onto Dean with one strong arm and brought the other up to cup Dean's chin in his hand. He tipped the hunter's head so that his lover's lips were right where he wanted them. Dean's green eyes suddenly darkened as lust clouded his features. Moving at what Dean considered an agonizingly slow pace, Castiel moved his head down towards the hunter. Their lips came closer and closer, until they were mere centimeters from touching. The angel exhaled, his breath somehow feeling cool upon Dean's face, even over the wind. Dean licked his lips in anticipation while his breathing became deeper and more rapid.

"Cas," he whispered his voice hoarse with desire. Dean so much wanted to dive into the kiss, so impatient was he to have his mouth claimed by the angel's. But Castiel had his chin firmly held in place. The kiss would happen only when he wanted it to and not a millisecond sooner.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Castiel asked, his blue eyes intently staring into Dean's.

"Yes," Dean whispered back, unsure of whether Cas could hear him above the sound of the wind, but knowing he probably did, being an angel and all.

"Do you?" Cas asked again. He let go of Dean's chin to run his fingers through his short hair. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, damn it," Dean cried out, louder this time. "Kiss me. Kiss me now you freaking son of a bitch!"

"I don't know Dean. I am not entirely convinced." Cas smiled down at his mate.

Dean said nothing, only staring intently into the angel's eyes that had that strange but sexy look of both profound lust and borderline anger. He was inhaling and exhaling deeply, his chest rising and falling against the angel's.

That familiar smirk flashed upon Cas's face when he made his decision. Without another moment's hesitation, Castiel obliged him, assaulting his Dean's lips with his own. Before the elder Winchester sibling had happened along, Cas had had no real interest in anything that was romantically involved. A demon girl had peaked his interest at some point, but soon he would find that kissing her, though pleasant in its own way, kissing Dean was all consuming. Meg was flirting with darkness and he would be lying if he said a small part of him didn't like that. But kissing Dean, being with him, it made him feel not only whole, but like he could be more. He felt like a fire was pouring into him that was bringing him to life, a fire that could not burn him, and a fire that could never be extinguished.

When the angel started to fall for the hunter, those urges had started to intensify and occupy almost his every thought. It was some time before it ever happened, but when he finally had his first kiss with Dean, as awkward as it was, it being his first with a male; it was also explosive and awakening. As an angel, he had never felt more human than when he was in these intimate moments with Dean. And feeling human was the most earth shattering emotion he had ever experienced.

This kiss felt just as explosive and just as awakening as the first time their lips met. In fact, every kiss with Dean had that same impact, time and time again. And as they kissed, Castiel felt as though they themselves had become a pair of new stars in the sky. Two shooting stars in the night, unabashedly in love and locked together with a passion unabated.

When they finally pulled apart, Dean was breathing heavily, his hands firmly on Castiel's chest. Cas had brought them to a stop, his black wings completely unfurled, flapping slowly in the wind. A feather fell loose, gently falling to the ground below. If someone ever found that feather, it would bring them luck and happiness all their lives. Dean looked at his angel's beautiful wings again, and he couldn't hide his trademark mischievous grin as it appeared on his face. If one person could have a lifetime of happiness and luck from one feather, what was in store for him, having the entire source at his disposal? He smiled softly at the thought.

Looking deep into Castiel's eyes, he said, "Well, you certainly have more sex appeal than that little pony. And you fly way sexier too." Again, he so badly wanted to touch those wings.

"I should hope so," Castiel said. "Or I would be very concerned for you Dean."

Dean opened his mouth to say something in response when a voice suddenly intruded upon their romantic moment. "Well, well, well..." The voice was eerily chilling. It was as though it was being spoken from a void, echoing repeatedly through chambers. It sent chills up Dean's spine. "…If it isn't God's favorite pet and its bitch."

Castiel tensed immediately and his wings enveloped Dean protectively, encasing him in a feathery fortress. Whoever it was that was interrupting them, a gut feeling told him this individual meant them harm. He would protect his mate with his life.

"Who you calling a bitch, bitch?" Dean looked around to try to spot the malicious intruder, but had limited mobility, being in Castiel's arms a thousand feet up in the air. Not to mention, he was virtually blinded by his mate's wings. But there were way worse things that could block his vision.

"Show yourself," Castiel demanded. "Or are you a coward?"

The owner of the disembodied voice began laughing. And his laugh was all the more disturbing. "If you knew what it was you were speaking to Castiel, you would not be throwing that word around so casually."

"Get us on the ground Cas. We're vulnerable up here," Dean whispered into the angel's ear.

In a flash, Castiel teleported them to the ground. His wings unfurled, revealing Dean in his arms. Dean stepped away from the angel to see that they stood in an empty field at the edge of a forest. Within seconds, Cas's wings vanished from sight. Dean was always a bit sad to see them go and he didn't even get to touch them as he had planned, but there was no time to dwell on that. "Who was that," Dean asked.

"I don't..." Castiel started.

"...Know? Well, I have the answer to that," came the voice. Where nothing stood just a moment before, now stood the mysterious entity, not even fifty feet away. He was breathtaking to behold, but horrifying. He easily stood taller than both Castiel and Dean, taller than Sam even, likely topping out at just over eight feet.

His skin was an exotic shade of gold, almost like the color of the sun. He was well muscled, but not bulky and was completely hairless from head to toe. And they knew this because he wore zero articles of clothing.

Dean stood motionless, his mouth agape, as he stared at the entity that stood before them. His eyes traced over the golden behemoth before them, lingering upon its superior manhood. He licked his lips fervidly, his eyes glazed over with a burning hunger. "Mmmmmm, wow. That is...so…" His voice trailed off as he continued to stare, unable to articulate any further.

The golden entity smiled as his solid black pupils zeroed in on the human. "I think he likes what he sees Castiel."

Cas's eyes narrowed angrily and he took a deep breath as a rage began to overtake him, gripping every fiber of his being. "You will not touch him. Strip your enchantments off him. Now. He is mine."

Dean glanced over at Cas in surprise, as if just noticing the angel next to him. But then his eyes returned to the golden being before him, and he reverted back to a state of pure lust.

Castiel knew Dean was not in control of his emotions or his mind at the moment, but he couldn't help feeling a pang of agonizing jealousy rip through him.

The being looked at Castiel and cocked his head. "Do you not know what I am?"

Cas hesitated while he cautiously moved closer to Dean. He needed to get Dean out of here and he needed to do it quick before it was too late. "Of course I do," Castiel answered, his eyes narrowing. "You're His First."


	2. Salvation Most Wanted

Tension electrified the air and it set Cas on edge. His heart beat against his rib cage so violently, he swore it would rip right out of his chest if it beat any harder and then the monster standing before him would claim Dean. He wouldn't have that. He had to calm down if he was going to face this abomination and come out on top.

And if Dean noticed any tension, he didn't show it. He was still absolutely enthralled with what stood before him. Cas knew it wasn't his fault. The being before them could obviously control his emotions. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

Castiel knew what the creature was that stood before them. And when he told the being what he was, he hoped that it would say he was mistaken. He didn't want it to be His First. He rather face Lucifer himself. Better the enemy you know...

But the angel would quickly be disappointed.

"It seems you are as smart as I have been led to believe," His First responded. "But call me Zavid."

Cas moved a tiny step closer to Dean. He was only inches from him now. He could reach out and grab him and disappear from this field if he was quick enough. He knew he could be swift, but he wasn't sure how fast his opponent was. If he wasn't quick enough, the consequences could be dire. He had to keep him talking, maybe distract him. He had to play this just right.

He risked a quick glance at Dean and couldn't help but notice the bulge in his jeans. He frowned and looked away, his eyes landing on the golden being. "Zavid, huh? I thought you were extinct."

"You mean dismantled? By our father? Well clearly, he didn't get to all of us. It appears daddy is fallible after all."

Castiel slowly began to move his fingers closely to Dean, moving them as subtly as he could. The slightest touch with him would be all he needed and then they would be out of there in an instant.

Suddenly, Dean found his voice. "You are so fucking beautiful," Dean suddenly whispered. "I want you so bad."

Zavid winked at Dean. "All in due time."

Cas ignored his mate's comment, even as it pained him and didn't acknowledge Zavid's remark. He had to focus or everything could shatter in his face. "How did you survive? Where have you been?"

Zavid smiled. "Go ahead," he said, as golden wings of metallic feathers burst from his back, even more massive than those of the dark haired angel's. "Touch him and escape. It won't be long before I find you."  
Castiel's fingertips came in contact with Dean's elbow and in a flash, they disappeared, reappearing in the bunker. Without a moment's hesitation, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean in a tight and passionate hug.

Dean gasped, breathing heavily. "Oh my freaking god! What the hell was that?" Cas leaned back from the hug, opening his mouth to reply, but immediately, Dean looked awkward and pained as a realization came over him. "Oh no Cas, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"No, Dean," Cas said, grabbing his hands in reassurance. "It was not your fault. It was him. He is extremely powerful. You were not in control of yourself."

Dean shook his head. "Still, I love you Cas. I should have been stronger."

"There was nothing you could have done. You have to believe me Dean."

Dean looked at Cas for several seconds, not knowing what to say. Finally, he settled for leaning into the angel and meeting his lips with his own. Dean ran his hands slowly down Castiel's hard toned back, feeling the muscles as they went lower and lower until settling on one of his favorite parts on his angel, his ass. He gave it a quick but firm squeeze before pulling back from Cas. Looking passionately into his eyes with a soft smile forming on his face, Dean said, "You're the best, you know that?"

"So I'm told."

Dean took a breath and took on a look of seriousness as he pulled a chair out from under the table and took a seat. "So what exactly was that thing anyways?"

"He was His First," Cas responded, as he began to slowly pace around the table.

"His first what?"

"He was part of a species our father created. The first species he created simply known as His First. They were created millennia before angels." He continued pacing, in an even more frantic way if that was possible. "But what I don't understand is how they escaped dismantling. It shouldn't be possible. Nothing is adding up."

"What shouldn't be possible? Dismantling? His first? What the hell are you talking about Cas? Details!"

"Like I said, His First was basically the prototype of what was to become what we know as angels today."

"What happened to them?"

"Our father destroyed them. Erased them. They were too powerful, too unruly and chaotic. If left unchecked, who knows what could have happened. Armageddon could have come much sooner."

"Hey, what's going on guys," Sam said, coming out of his room with a loud yawn. "Why aren't you guys in bed?" Sam realized what that sounded like and shuddered at the thought. "Not that I'm complaining. Anytime you two aren't…"

"Oh shut up Sammy," Dean interrupted. "Before you put your foot in it; or else I'll put my foot somewhere you aren't gonna like."

"We have a major problem on our hands," Cas said.

"What?" Sam looked more awake now, his concern face on full alert. "What's going on?"

Castiel quickly filled Sam in, leaving out the part where Dean was so obviously lusting after that bastard. He knew it would embarrass Dean if he was to mention it, so he felt it best not to. "So do you think the Men of Letters have anything on His First," Cas asked Sam.

Dean got up to pull out a few books to skim through with Sam when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. "Why ask the Men of Letters when you can go directly to the source?"

Several things happened at once.

Sam pulled out his gun to aim it at the completely nude golden Oscar statue behind Dean.

Castiel let his angel blade fall from his sleeve and into his hand as he took a defensive stance.

And Dean grabbed the chair in front of him, whirling around to swing it at the ass hole behind him. But when he turned, seeing the exotic man made him lose track of all that was happening. The chair fell from his grasp, clattering on the ground. Dean's eyes grew and he licked his lips.

"What the hell Dean," Sam cried out.

"How did you get in here," Cas demanded, trying his best to ignore Dean's reaction as he tried desperately to think of a way to come out on top of this dire situation. He had to do something quickly or this was going to go super wrong, super quick.

"Really, Castiel, why are you so surprised?"

"What do you want from us," Sam asked, his teeth gritted.

Zavid looked at Sam. "What do I want," Zavid asked. He slowly turned his head until he was looking down at Dean, mere inches from him. He looked deeply into the elder Winchester's eyes. "I think you know."

Dean smiled and without any noticeable prompting, wrapped his arms around the golden behemoth and together they disappeared from the bunker.

"Dean," Cas cried out, throwing himself far too late at where his mate was once standing.

"What the fuck just happened," Sam yelled. "Why the hell did Dean embrace that weirdo?"

"He wasn't in control," Cas responded.

Kevin suddenly came out of his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Good morning guys," he said with a yawn as he made his way over to the coffee pot, completely unawares.


	3. Heroics Allude Him

Castiel would love to say he jumped into action right away. He would love to say a plan formed in his head immediately, that he knew what he had to do without a moment's hesitation. Dean needed to be rescued. Time was not on his side. What would that asshole Zavid do to him, with his mate, if given sufficient time? Cas's blood went cold at the thought.

But the angel didn't react that way. Not right away. His angel blade fell from his grasp, hitting the ground with a clang. He stood frozen for several seconds, his heart hammering with dread, with a sort of self-loathing for not being good enough, fast enough, to get Dean out of this gut wrenching situation, to save him before he was taken from him. His eyes glued to the spot where Dean had been split seconds before, he kept whispering no, no, no over and over again, while all sorts of scenarios were playing through his head, none of them good. His fists clenched and opened and clenched again, his voice ragged as that harrowing word just kept pouring out of his mouth. He had failed his love. He had failed. What was he to do now?

What he was up against was impossible.

It was Kevin surprisingly that shook him out of his despairing stupor.

"Hey, where's Dean? And what the fuck is wrong with our angel," Kevin asked, still uninformed of the situation. "Is he broken?"

Castiel's head jerked up, looking at Kevin with a rage unbridled. "Shut the hell up prophet." He looked at Sam. "Catch him up to speed and then you two hit the books. I have someone I need to track down."

And with that, he quickly retrieved his blade and he disappeared, the sound of wings flapping wildly in the air and echoing through the bunker, stirring up pages left on the table.

…

He didn't know where he was. Nor did he care. He didn't even notice the huge bed underneath his body, the sheets of black silk cool against his skin. The being that towered over him was all encompassing and nothing else fluttered through his mind. Where had this gorgeous sex god, this Adonis, this perfect specimen been all his life?

The intensity of his stare was alone to send shivers through his entire body. But when Dean's eyes traveled downward, landing on his huge member, Dean felt stirrings of a different nature. The hunter was never considered small by anyone, but when compared to this beautiful creature, he came up short. Thoughts of what he could do with such a glorious manhood ran rampant in the forefront of his mind.

"Speak mortal," his new found god commanded of him.

For several seconds, Dean tried to speak. He had forgotten momentarily how to speak. But finally finding his words, he said three words he rarely used, "I… love you."

Zavid smiled down at him.

When those words slipped from his mouth, images of wings flashed through his mind. And they weren't the golden metallic wings of Zavid. They were black wings. Beautiful wings of black splendor, of such beauty and such raw magnetism, that all lustful thoughts of the being above him evaporated from his head. Dean frowned.

"This isn't right," he whispered. "What's happen… Where am…" He made eye contact with His First. His eyes narrowed in fury. "Let me go you fucking asshole."

A look of surprise flashed upon the golden being's face, but only for a second before he squashed it. This human should not have been able to break through his enchantments, but it was just a simple obstacle, easily maneuvered.

"You aren't going anywhere," Zavid replied, a smile holding something mysterious in it as it spread across his inhuman face. "Soon, you won't want to."

"Shut the fu…"

"Would a different form help put you at ease," Zavid asked. Within less than a second, His First no longer resembled his original self, but looked like his brother Sam.

Dean's words were cut off abruptly as he saw his brother suddenly standing over him. Who was he just staring at? Wasn't there someone there, someone dangerous? No, he must be mistaken. He was just hanging out with his little bro. "Uh… Sammy? Where…"

"Hi big brother," Sam said, as he lowered himself slowly next to Dean, sitting comfortably next to Dean on the bed. "You look pale. Are you alright?"

Dean furrowed his eye brows, licking his dry lips to moisten them. "Just… just confused is all."

"Well maybe I can help," Sam whispered.

Next thing Dean knew, Sam's hand was gripping his chin, turning his head so that he faced his younger brother.

"Sam?"

Before the elder Winchester could say anything else, he found his lips being pressed against by his brother's own. Seemingly against his will, a desire most revolting flared up inside Dean. Dean grabbed Sam by the back of the head, kissing him for a few seconds, before discretion and his better nature finally kicked in.

What the hell was this? This was wrong. This was his brother. Why was Sam doing this? And why was he feeling this way?

His memory came to life and he felt a frenzy of emotions boiling inside him. Rage and disgust, fear and hopelessness, it all came pouring out of him at once.

It's because this wasn't his brother. This wasn't Sam. This was Zavid, playing his tricks, messing with his mind, twisting his emotions to make him feel things he didn't want to feel. This bastard was going to pay.

But he had to find a way out of this to enact his plan of vengeance, to destroy this monster. What was he to do? He couldn't sit back and wait for Cas to save him. He had to take a stand himself.

He pushed his imposter of a brother away from him. He stood up from the bed, glaring down at Zavid in the form of his brother, now laying across the bed smiling up at him. "You are one sick fucking puppy, you know that? I'll kill you for that little act you just put on you fucking asshole!"

"Quite strong aren't you? No normal mortal could be as mentally strong as you Winchester. But then again, that is exactly what drew me to you."

Dean shuddered, the voice of his brother sending shivers down his spine, knowing the true source of the voice.

Sam slowly stood from the bed, his form slipping away, quickly being replaced by another all too familiar form. One that was too close to him, one that was long gone from his life.

"You're not my mother," he uttered, his voice barely audible, even to His First. He backed away from this gut wrenching form, before his back hit a wall.

"Honey," Zavid said, Dean's mother's voice filling the room. "I'm here for you; for you and for our little Sammy. Come give mother a hug."

Tears formed in Dean's eyes, threatening to spill over and down his cheeks, before they finally dried up and his eyes glazed over as a blank expression came over him.

"Mom?"

"Of course honey. Come to me." Her voice was so soothing, so loving and caring.

Dean looked up to see his mother standing before him, a small smile on her face. She looked so happy to see him. He responded to her with a smile of his own, stepping forward until he was inches from his mother. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I have missed you so much Dean," his mother said softly into his ear.

"I miss you too mom," Dean replied. "I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you," his mother said as she patted his head lovingly.

Dean felt his heart swell. His mother had returned. He didn't know how and he didn't care. It seemed as though his mind was screaming at him, trying to tell him something. But he extinguished the protests of his mind even as they were forming. He wasn't going to let anything interrupt his reunion with his mother. He couldn't wait to show Sam that their mother had returned.

"Don't ever leave us again," Dean said.

Even as he felt his mother's arms wrap tightly around him and run down his back, he responded in turn, his arms wrapped around her, his head buried in her hair. He inhaled, that familiar metallic scent of her hair penetrating his nose.

"I'm not going anywhere," his mother responded. "I will never leave my two special boys again."

Wait. Why did her hair have such a strange, metallic smell? She always smelled like strawberries because of her shampoo. That was one of the memories he cherished of her. Something wasn't right.

And then he remembered. Tears sprang to his eyes once again as the realization kicked in. This wasn't his mother. It was heartbreaking, almost like losing her all over again.

Even as he was doing it, he felt sick. Even if it wasn't really his mother, it still left something bitter, something dark in him, that he wished he could wash away. He knew this wasn't his mother, but it still didn't make him feel any better for doing it. Before Zavid could react, before he knew what was happening, he yanked his fake mother by her blond hair, pulling her face away from him and with his other hand he punched her in the face, even as her eyes went wide in shock.

"You aren't my mother," Dean screamed, even as the tears ran freely down his cheeks.

Before Zavid could react any further, Dean kicked him further from him, sending him flying into the wall several feet away. Even though all rational thought told him this was not his mother, he still felt like he betrayed her somehow, since this was the image of his mother. But he had to do this, to survive. She would want him to fight, to live. She would not want him to give in to this monster, to accept things blindly.

Dean had to escape while Zavid was down. He looked around for a door, but was pained to find that he was in a room without doors, without windows. Was it truly hopeless?

"Enough of these silly games," a voice boomed in his ear. It echoed repeatedly in the small room, almost causing Dean's ear drums to burst.

Dean dropped to his knees, his hands pressed tightly against his ears. His eyes were clinched shut, the noise of this creature's voice so loud and deafening, it sent quivers of agony throughout his body.

When he opened them, Zavid had vanished. He was gone and in place of him was the most welcoming sight he had ever seen.

Castiel had found him. His angel stood before him, his hand reached out to him to help him to his feet.

Dean got up, taking his angel's hand. "I'm so glad you're here Cas. How did you find me? Where's that golden son of a bitch at?"

"Forget about him," Cas whispered, yanking Dean closer and encircling him with his arms. He rand his hands down Dean's back before landing on his firm ass cheeks. "Just make love to me."


	4. A Spell and a Revelation

Cas usually didn't do these kinds of things. Typically, this magic type of stuff was left to the boys. But tonight was filled with all kinds of surprises. He had seen the boys summon enough demons and had extensive knowledge on how to summon his own kind, so he was confident that he could do it. There was another surprise in store for tonight and he was sure there would be plenty more before Dean was safely back in his arms. If he woke up anywhere other than his bed in the morning, then he failed his mate in a way most epic.

Tonight, he was going to summon Gabriel. He was saving this card for an emergency and if tonight wasn't a good time to play that card, he didn't know when was. Everyone thought the archangel was dead, but he knew better. Gabriel was the trickster after all. When Cas had the time to think about it, he realized that there was a good chance Gabriel had faked his own death in his encounter with Lucifer. After dubious investigation, he had found the angel. And Gabriel had no clue he knew he was alive.

But he would in a few minutes.

Cas stood in an empty field with his arcane supplies on the ground a few feet away. The soil was moist here, fresh after a rain, so it would be easy to draw into the earth with a staff he had brought along with him. He inhaled deeply as he grabbed the staff by the end, smelling and tasting the moisture in the air. He always loved the smell that came with a rain. It was one of the things he loved about his vessel. But that breath he took wasn't to appreciate what nature had to offer. It was to steady his nerves. Gabriel wasn't going to like being found out. But he had no choice. He needed his help.

Immediately, he started to draw the Enochian symbol for Gabriel into the earth. It took him a few minutes and afterward he looked down at it to inspect his work, to make sure everything was in order. When he deemed it correct, he picked up the four candles, lighting them and setting them evenly around the symbol.

Before he finished up his summoning, he had to set up the angel trap. He didn't want to leave anything to chance. He had to make sure Gabriel would talk to him, make sure he helped him. When he was done setting up the trap, he spoke the following words in Enochian, "NISS OL VDM NONCI," which means, "Come forth, I call you." He then lit a match and picked up the goblet by his feet and threw it in, setting off a small explosion.

He readied Dean's lighter he pulled from his trench coat pocket. He frowned, thinking of what could be happening to Dean right now. He hoped he wasn't too late to save him.

It took just a split second and then there he was, standing right where Cas was expecting him to be. He looked astounded and irritated as his eyes traveled and then landed on Castiel.

Before Gabriel could say or do anything, Cas flicked the lighter and threw it near the archangel's feet, setting the unseen circle around him on fire.

Gabriel looked down at the fire that surrounded him, a frown on his face. He looked back up at Cas, his face set in disapproval. "Holy fire Cas? Tsk, tsk."

"I had no choice," Cas responded. "I'm desperate. I need your help."

"I was in the middle of watching Lost. I was just about to see how the whole thing ended when you rudely interrupted me with a damn summoning," Gabriel said. He cocked his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Excuse me if I don't feel too inclined to help. You ruined a perfectly good popcorn moment."

"I have no idea what it is you speak of, but I gather it is not all together important."

"I think I will be the judge of what is and isn't important. What is important is how did you know I was alive?"

"We all have our tricks," Cas replied.

"Indeed we do," Gabriel said. "But I can out trick you anytime Castiel. I am the trickster after all." With that said, he snapped his fingers and the scene around Cas changed.

He suddenly wasn't standing anymore. And his eyes were closed. He was on his back, lying on the warm hard ground. His eyes burst open, frustration gripping the core of his being. Gabriel was such a pain in the ass and sometimes he outright behaved like a child. He didn't have time for this madness. Looking around, he was clearly in a jungle and the air felt humid and wet. He could hear insects and other jungle life around him making noises and further in the background he could hear faint screaming and smell smoke.

Cas looked around desperately, shaking his head, as he tried to rid his mind of Gabriel's illusion. As he did so, a golden Labrador revealed itself as it came out of the trees, looking at him curiously. As Cas got to his feet, the dog took off, disappearing into the strange jungle that Cas knew wasn't really there.

"Damn it, I don't have time for your games Gabriel," Cas shouted. "Why can't you just be normal for five minutes?"

The archangel let out a sarcastic laugh. "I'm a complex guy sweetheart," Gabriel responded, throwing Cas a wink, his voice echoing throughout the jungle. "But do you think I had time to be summoned here," Gabriel retorted, the jungle distorting before Cas until the trench coat wearing angel could see the trickster standing entrapped in a circle of angel fire. He took a deep breath, appearing to calm somewhat. "But on the for real, fill me in little bro so I can be on my merry way and live life incognito style as I had planned."

Abruptly, the jungle dropped away, bringing Cas fully back into the field. The sudden change of environment was almost disorienting but he shrugged it off quickly before he could show any visible sign of discomfort. Without any further hesitation, Cas filled the archangel in, paying close attention to Gabriel's expression, looking for any sign of shock or fear, or of knowing, signs of anything really. But Gabriel gave nothing away as Cas spoke, except only to raise one eye brow and give him a knowing smirk when he mentioned Dean. When he finished, Gabriel heaved a big sigh and looked into the night's sky. "That father of ours."

"Do you know what's happened?"

Gabriel lowered his head and looked Cas intently in the eyes, a rare look of complete seriousness on his face. "I told daddy dearest I suspected one had survived nearly two eons ago and he waved off my concern as if I were nothing more than a child."

"How did you know?"

The archangel looked away from his brother and lowered his head, looking into the bright flames of the angel fire, its light reflecting blazingly in his eyes. "Because," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "I let him go."

...

With large headphones shaped like Yoda heads over her ears and her long straight red hair cascading down her back, the tunes of Ian Van Dahl are her soundtrack to laundry day as she sat on the washer that was currently on its spin cycle.

"…all the castles in the sky," she sang loudly. As she continued to sing and kick her feet against the washer in beat to the music, she decided now would be a good time to check her email. She was always the one to multitask. Touching her tablet, she exited out of her latest hacking venture and clicked on her email icon. After signing on, her eyes immediately landed on the email from Kevin, its headline sending fangirl jitters up and down her spine.

"Charlie: Guess whose fave ship just b-came a reality?"

"No freaking way," she shouted, removing her headphones and jumping off the washer. "No freaking way!" The friend part of her was happy for them. Dean and Cas should have got together so at least four books ago. It's too bad really that there weren't some good writers out there that could haven over for Chuck and made this happen much sooner. But it didn't work that way. Sadly, this was reality, and sometimes it just bit, figuratively and literally, thanks to the monsters that roved the night. "Well, it's about time you two!"

And then there was the fangirl part of her that was both astronomically thrilled and pissed off at the same time. The email was days old. She could have known about those two finally making it official freaking days ago and instead, she was off exterminating some annoying goblins and ridding a house of some bitch ass nanny's ghost of some stuck up, snobby rich family's mansion. But she couldn't dwell.

As coincidence would have it, she was only a couple of hours from the bunker. Charlie had to see this development for herself. Her heartbeat sped up at the mere thought of it.

The washer came to a stop and with zero hesitation, she started yanking her wet clothes from the washer and tossing them in her basket. She'd have to dry them at the bunker. This just couldn't wait.

Basket on hip and Yoda headphones around her neck, she left the motel's laundry room and headed to her bright purple Kia Soul while typing a quick response to Kevin: omw.

...

Cas stared at Gabriel, mouth agape. "You let him go?" The angel looked to the night sky and took a deep breath, appearing to try to calm himself. But when he lowered his head, leveling his eyes to stare straight into the archangel's, it was fury that was etched into his every facial feature. "You fucking bastard, you let that monster go? Why the fuck would you do that?" Using such colorful language was uncharacteristic of him. But strenuous and emotionally unsettling things were happening to him and his love. He was not himself.

"I don't want to get into details," Gabriel responded. "But suffice it to say, I am ashamed that I, the trickster, was tricked. I was schooled in my own game."

"Do you know how to defeat him," Cas asked.

Gabriel's eyes darkened. "I'm not certain. I have heard that he can only be defeated at a vulnerable moment or at his weakest moment." He shrugged his shoulders. "Something like that."

Cas's eyes narrowed in frustration. "You're gonna have to do better than that Gabriel."

"I don't have to do better than anything. This fire will go out eventually."

"Please Gabriel, tell me anything you might know about His First. I have to get Dean back."

"I told you," Gabriel started, but then his voice trailed off as he appeared to be thinking. "Well, I do know one thing. I know his name."

Cas sighed in annoyance. "I know his name. It's Zavid. That doesn't really help me."

Gabriel smiled. "I know his full Enochian name. You know… the name you need to summon the bastard."

Cas's eye brows rose. "Then what the hell are we waiting for?"


	5. A Salvation and Desire

"I have never been happier to see you Cas," Dean whispered, reaching out to take his mate's hand so that he stood before him, mere inches between the two of them.

Dean suddenly shuddered in pleasure as he found Cas's hands roaming down his firm chest and then further south, groping his already hardening member.

"Someone's excited to see me," Cas said softly into his ear, his breath doing things to his body that no one's breath should be able to do.

"Always," Dean replied and without any hesitation, dropped to his knees. "I wanna taste you." Dean reached up to Cas's belt buckle, unfastening in one quick movement. He yanked the angel's pants down, revealing the largest penis the hunter had ever seen. "Damn babe, you stumble across Kevin's penis pump or something? When did you get so… so big?"

"Just envelop my phallus with your mouth now," Cas replied throatily.

Dean found it odd how big Cas was and his way of speaking wasn't helping either, but he didn't have to be told twice. He loved his new found dominating nature and it sent titillating chills all over his body. His mind clouded with lust, he obliged his angel and placed his lips around the head of his dick, his mouth stretched wider than it ever had before. It was almost uncomfortable, but it felt so good. He teased the head, sucking it slowly, using his tongue to pleasure him. Slowly he began to edge Cas's dick further and further into his mouth, feeling it almost hit the back of his throat.

A growl escaped his angel's throat, encouraging Dean to go to greater extents to satisfy his lover. He reached up, placing his hands on Cas's ass and gripping his cheeks as he plunged Cas's large cock all the way down his throat in one motion, making him gag and his eyes water. He had never felt such pleasure during an act of gratifying someone else.

His head still bobbing up and down on Cas's length and one hand remaining on Cas's ass, Dean used his other hand to yank his own dick free of its denim prison. He began furiously jacking off as he continued to suck Cas's dick, slobbering on it almost greedily.

Dean could taste his lover's precum. At first, he thought it was foul and he almost choked on it. But before he could dwell on it for too long that thought disappeared from his mind. He quickly decided it was the sweetest his angel had ever tasted.

Dean lifted his head off Cas's dick. "You taste so damn good right now," Dean said, his voice hoarse with a longing he felt down to the core of his soul.

"Just wait until you feel me engorged inside you love," Cas responded.

"I can't wait," Dean said with a smile and immediately returned to orally gratifying Cas.

…

The trench coat wearing angel looked around with a look of appraisal. Everything was in order. The ritual was set up to be completed and the angel trap was in place as well. Now all that had to be done was to summon that golden bastard and then he would get answers, one way or another. He was going to figure out how to exterminate this monster and he was going to save his mate.

One way or another.

"Hey Casie," Gabriel said, tilting his head. "You might wanna do something about this fire in case you need me when you summon him."

"Huh? Oh… yeah, sure." Cas took a look around the field and spotted a large log on the far right side, nearing the edge of the woods. In the blink of an eye, he teleported over to it, grabbed it, and teleported it back. He dropped the log in the angel fire, breaking the circle.

Gabriel wasted no time, disappearing from the angel trap and the field entirely, but not before flashing Cas a mischievous grin and a wink.

Cas snarled in anger. "Damn it Gabriel! Get back here you coward."

The angel clenched his fists. He would say he couldn't believe his brother just bailed on him and left him to face a big monstrosity on his own (a monstrosity he himself unleashed upon the world), but truth be told, it seemed perfectly in character for him. He was rarely one to take a fight head on, if he could help. He was known as the trickster after all.

But the ritual must go on.

He went through the steps as quickly as he could, making sure to pronounce Zavid's full name correctly when it was time. Afterwards, he set the other angel trap on fire, staying away from the holy flames.

And then someone appeared in the circle of fire. Two someones. Castiel's eyes narrowed in confusion at the scene before him, but over the course of several valuable seconds, they widened in comprehension.

Dean was on his knees sucking his dick, but it wasn't his. He looked like him, but he wasn't. It was Zavid wearing him as a disguise. Cas felt something in him, something he couldn't fathom. It was an emotion he had never experienced before. There was a tightening in his chest, an increase in his heart rate, and his breathing had become rapid. He couldn't stop thinking that in some way Dean had betrayed him, that he betrayed what they had. How dare he do that with anyone else but him, especially willingly! He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. He knew Dean was the victim here. But at this point, logic wasn't strong in him.

It took him several more seconds to pry his eyes away from Dean on his knees, his hands firmly placed on Zavid's ass and sucking dick with such earnest fervor. That was supposed to be reserved for him! When he finally did though, he looked up at Zavid, seeing his own face staring back at him. A smile was on his face, one that he had never used before. This grin was filled with malice, with satisfaction. It was an unnerving sight indeed.

"He is an amazing little cocksucker," Zavid said with his voice. "Isn't he Castiel?"

Cas tensed, ready with a retort, but that was before Dean appeared to finally start coming to his senses.

Dean pulled his head away. "Huh," he said in confusion. He looked up and then slowly started to take in his surroundings, noticing the angel fire first, then his naked Castiel standing above him, and then the other Castiel several feet away on the other side of the angel trap. "What the fuck is happening?"

"Dean," Cas yelled over at him. "That is Zavid. Get out of the trap now and let us be on our way!" He wanted to say so much more to him. How could you do this to me? How could you fall for his tricks? Isn't our love stronger?

Why?

But there wasn't time. He also knew those questions would have been hurtful and selfish. Dean couldn't help what was happening to him. He was the victim here. Besides, it was much more important that he and Dean to safety and promptly.

Comprehension started to spring to life in the hunter. Dean felt several things go through him at once. Fear, shame, rage were just a few of those emotions. But he knew he didn't have time to confront any of them. Not right now. His hunter instincts kicking in, he jumped to his feet, preparing to jump through the fire and get away from this monster. But he didn't get that chance.

"Not so fast little one," Zavid said, his hand wrapped around Dean's throat. He was no longer wearing the form of Castiel. He was in his full golden glory. "You're mine."

"I don't think so you freak," Dean said, head butting the giant golden being in the neck, his head too far up. He swung his right fist at Zavid's head while swinging his left at the arm that grasped his neck. For a split second, he managed to loosen Zavid's choking grip around his throat, but it was enough time to get away.

Jumping out of the trap that was set for Zavid, he felt the heat of the heavenly fire singeing jeans. He ran into his true angel's awaiting arms. Dean hugged him tightly, whispering "I'm so sorry" over and over. Cas returned his embrace, but noticeably after a moment's hesitation.

But laughter quickly interrupted their reunion. Dean and Cas broke apart, turning to look at Zavid. He was standing there in the circle of fire, looking at the both of them with amusement.

"Do you really think this fire can hold me," Zavid asked. He shook his head, laughing some more. "I am not some pathetic angel!" And with that, he walked right through the angel fire.

Cas's eyes widened in horror but without hesitation, grabbed Dean's hand, ready to blink out of there.

But then suddenly Zavid was there, his lips centimeters from Cas's ear. "I don't think so little angel," Zavid whispered, his breath hot against his skin. He ripped Dean from Cas's grasp and with a flap of his massive right wing, sent the puny angel clear across the field, disappearing into the woods.

"Cas," Dean yelled, panic in his eyes.

"Oh, you'll be screaming my name soon enough little hunter," Zavid said as he reached for Dean.

Before Zavid could reach his desired target, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Aren't you a cocky little bastard," someone behind Zavid said.

Zavid stopped and turned around, a knowing grin spreading across his face as he took in the sight before him. "Well, if it isn't the archangel Gabriel. How's my liberator been after all these eons?"

"Oh you know," Gabriel started. "Girls, naughty angels and demons, more girls. Oh, there was the invention of pizza and then porn." Gabriel smiled. "Gotta thank the guys who made those two things happen, right? Oh then there is that one time where I thwart some golden baddy's plans."

Before Zavid could react, Gabriel threw something at his feet, exploding on impact. A cloud of white dust swirled around him, as though it were alive. It twisted and turned, wrapping around his limbs and arms, around his torso and neck, tightening around him and encasing even as it went up and dived down Zavid's throat.

Zavid's eyes were ablaze in fury as he looked at Gabriel, unable to speak, unable to move.

"That smoke monster on Lost kinda inspired me," Gabriel said. He looked over at Dean. "Let's get Cas and get the hell out of here. That binding dust won't hold him for long."

Dean nodded as he took Gabriel's outreached hand and promptly vanishing from the field and reappearing in the woods by Cas.


	6. A Prelude to the After

Kevin was going through page after page, book after book of research and finding nothing. And so it was with Sam as well, but Sam was annoyed. Yes, he was annoyed that he couldn't find anything, but that wasn't what annoyed him the most. How was it that Kev could go through so much research and still look so… so awake? Sam was getting tired. He wished he knew Kev's secret. Sure, he was a great researcher himself, but not like Kevin.

He closed the book he was looking through and got up to reach for another when his phone went off, the sounds of Alicia Key's Girl on Fire filling the bunker. Sam's lips curled in annoyance before they turned into a deep frown as the song's meaning kicked in, bringing back memories of Jessica. That bastard Crowley must have got a hold of his phone and changed his ringtone again. The king of hell certainly did have a morbid sense of humor. He would get Crowley back later, maybe find a way to get a wish granted to him, wishing Crowley's dick was three inches shorter. The irony! It didn't matter if it wasn't Crowley's original body. I'm sure it would still fuck with his mind. Sam knew he probably wouldn't follow through with his plan, it was a bit too cruel after all, but it was still fun to think about. But for now, he would have to change his ringtone back to its default setting after he answered the phone.

Kevin looked up, raising an eyebrow in amusement, his eyes growing wide with shock. "A bit on the nose isn't it Sam?"

"Crowley must have changed my ringtone again," Sam said quickly, before answering the phone. "Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"I'm outside, let me in."

Sam looked over at Kevin, surprised. "Charlie's here."

Kevin got up from his seat. "Well, let her in. I wanna finally meet her in person!"

Within moments, Charlie was shown in, all smiles and cheer.

Sam gave her a quick hug and then stood back. "Hey Charlie, now's kind of a bad time. What's going on?"

"Where are those two lovebirds at? It's about time. I called it." She looked over at Kevin. "Didn't I call it?" She nodded. "Yeah, I called it."

"Yeah, you called it," Sam admitted. "But right now, we're dealing with something real big."

Charlie frowned. "What's going on?"

Sam sighed. He opened his mouth to respond, saying, "Don't really have time to get into details right…" but Kevin cut him off.

"Dean was taken by something called His First, who seems to be interested in Dean in the most primal way, if you know what I mean, and Castiel is out there trying to get him back. We are here trying to dig up some information on His First, but finding squat. Jeez!"

"Kevin, I was hoping to not involve her," Sam said, looking frustrated. He looked over at his red head hacker friend, ready to ask her to leave. But she had a confused look on her face. Wait, that wasn't right. She was thinking, intently. "Charlie, it's okay. We'll save Dean. And Cas too."

"His First," she whispered, her eyes narrowed intently. "His First, His First…"

"Charlie," Sam said questioningly.

"His First," Charlie said yet again.

"Dude," Kevin started. "Is your friend broken?"

Sam ignored Kevin, placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Hey Charlie, you all right?"

"His First," Charlie said once more. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "I got it!"

"Got what Charlie," Sam asked.

Charlie immediately walked over to the laptop that was opened on the table. As she typed away, she started talking. "When you said those words His First, they kind of registered with me. They sounded really familiar. So I was thinking, where have I heard those words before? And then it came to me. A video game!"

"Charlie, we are dealing with something really serious right now," Sam said. "We don't really have time for games."

"Duh," Charlie said, rolling her eyes. "You have a brother and a friend to rescue. But I played this game called The Golden Age. It was set in an alternate earth where these golden beings that looked like these bigger, badder, and almost machine like angels. One guess as to what they were called."

"No way," Kevin said.

"Are you seriously telling me that His First are in an online video game," Sam asked, his voice edged with doubt. "Sounds far fetched to me."

"I don't know," Charlie said, clicking a couple more times before turning the laptop around so that Sam and Kevin could see. "You tell me."

Sam's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the image on the screen. If that wasn't an exact carbon copy of Zavid, then he didn't know what was. "What the fuck is this?"

"It's one of the hardest video games I ever played, that's what that is," Charlie replied. "I would only recommend it for the most avid of gamers." She paused for a moment, thinking. "And not for children at all because it is most certainly adult oriented. Lots and lots of sexual themes to it, let me tell ya."

"Oh yeah," Kevin asked, his eye brow quirked. "Tell me more."

"Perv," Charlie retorted, smiling. She looked at Sam. "I think I'm gonna like him," she said, laughing.

"Well, I'm a likeable guy." Kevin winked.

"Seriously though," Sam said. "How is that this video game designer knows about His First?"

Charlie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I think this person's information is legit. Now that I think about it, he or hell, maybe she, seems to know everything there is to know about angels, demons, and all other things of the spooky variety. Maybe he or _she_ is a hunter."

"Or maybe," Kevin piped in. "He's like me. Maybe he's a prophet."

Sam immediately reacted by saying, "Impossible. There can only be one prophet at a time."

"Maybe that's true," Kevin responded. "Or maybe things have changed. Or maybe, we don't know as much as we thought we did. Chuck wrote books. I read tablets. Maybe this guy gets his message out there through video games."

"I don't know," Sam said, shaking his head, obviously still in doubt.

"In either case, I think we need to contact whoever this person is." Charlie went back over to the laptop and sat down in front of it.

"Does he have any contact information," Sam asked.

"That's what I'm looking for." After a few seconds, she found what she was looking for. "There! And our guy is a girl after all! Ha! Espen Vanacova, our female prophet. Score one for the female race!"

"I hear your roar," Kevin said with a smile. "Anyways, if you check with Cas he would know if this Espen is a prophet or not. They know by instinct."

"Well, we'll ask Cas as soon as he shows back up. But meanwhile, does Espen have an email or phone number or something," Sam asked.

But before Charlie could respond, chaos ensued, disrupting their plans. The scene in the bunker changed drastically as Gabriel suddenly appeared, an enraged and heartbroken looking Dean and an unconscious moaning Castiel wrapped up in his glorious white wings.

"Dean," Sam called out, rushing to his brother to pull him into a tight hug. "You're alive." He looked over at Gabriel in confusion, his eyes also taking in Cas. "And so are you. I thought you were dead Gabriel."

"No time for that kid," Gabriel responded. "I'm sure the golden Oscar with ill intent is quick on our tails. Everyone grab on to me or stay behind and die."

Everyone in the room looked confused and if they were honest with themselves, they were all terrified beyond belief. But no one hesitated as they reached for the archangel, his words having the conviction of truth behind them. Gabriel disappeared, but not before winking at a wrath filled Zavid, who flashed a split second too late into the bunker.

When they reappeared, Gabriel disengaged from the others, carrying Cas over to a bed and gently laying him on it. He then immediately went over to relax in a large plush recliner. Everyone took a look around, taking in the room around them. The walls, ceiling, and floor were a solid white. The only color was the furniture, which included a desk, a recliner, a few office chairs, and oddly, a huge bed cloaked in red silk.

"Where are we," Dean asked.

"And no offence," Sam said. "How are we any safer here? I mean, the bunker was cloaked and protected with all kinds of spells. If that golden freak could find us there, how is this place gonna be any safer?"

"Crap," Charlie said. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"You're telling me," Kevin retorted.

"Simple Sam," Gabriel said. "Zavid could get into any place and find any person he wants on earth."

"But…" Sam looked confused for a moment, before realization began to dawn in his eyes.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto," Charlie whispered, her voice laced with awe.

"Nope, we're in my assigned corner office," Gabriel said, with a smile. He spread his arms wide, gesturing around him. "Welcome to heaven guys."


	7. A Heart and Body Violated

Charlie couldn't believe her ears. It was one thing to live the stories of the Supernatural books, through hunting ghosts, demons, vampires and werewolves. And it was great to see her fangirl fantasies come to life. Destiel comes to mind. Now if only Sevin would become a thing. (Sam and Kevin) But that was a crackship, she was sure of it. But a fangirl could still hope. But now she was in heaven, of all places? She had sure come a long way from dancing in elevators and hacking into Dick Roman's mainframe.

Everyone was silent for a moment, except Cas, who was moaning in his sleep and whispering Dean. Charlie wondered what was going through the angel's head. She also couldn't help but notice Dean's pained expression as he heard his name whispered from his lover.

"Heaven," Sam asked. "For real? I didn't think it was possible."

"This is so freaking sweet," Kevin suddenly exclaimed, before quickly looking away in shame as he got a dirty look from Dean.

An awkward silence saturated the room that Charlie refused to fill with one of her nervous one-liners. She couldn't figure it out, but she knew Dean was suffering from something more than seeing Cas hurt. Something else was happening here. From playing the game, she had a sinking feeling what it was that was going through Dean's head. If that happened, she couldn't feel sorrier for him. No one should have to go through that.

"Nothing about this is freaking sweet," Dean responded, pacing the large office. "Cas is hurt. Some ass hole is after me for some god awful reason. And I have betrayed Cas in a way I never thought I would." He stopped for a second, his eyes flashing to his trench coat wearing angel on Gabriel's bed, his eyes just as quickly averting. "Now, I can barely even look at him! How could I do what I did? I should be stronger than that. I'm a fucking Winchester for Christ's sake!"

Gabriel's white wings shimmered, disappearing from the mortal plane as he walked over to Dean in two quick strides. "I don't mean to rain on your pity parade Dean, but you're going to have to calm yourself down if we are going to form some kind of plan of taking this guy down, or at the very least, disabling him to some degree."

"Disable him," Dean asked, eyes containing anger barely controlled. "I want to dismantle him piece by piece until there are so many pieces, that even your papa dearest couldn't put him back together again. And don't tell me to freaking calm myself. I just got mouth raped!"

If the mood in the room had been tense before, it was absolutely strained now. No one was quite sure how to react at first.

Charlie cast her eyes down. She felt for her friend. No one should have to go through that. "I'm so sorry Dean," she whispered.

Kevin's eyes enlarged as he whispered, "Oh my god."

Dean flashed a look at Kevin, causing him to look to the floor in shame. "God has nothing to do with this Kevin. He's abandoned us all!"

Sam slowly walked over to Dean until he was just a foot from Dean. He looked at his older brother with a pained expression mixed with indignant outrage. He quickly took Dean into a tight brotherly hug. Dean stiffened at first, but quickly sank into the familiar comfort of his brother's embrace, his misdirected anger at Kevin slowly withering away. "I'm so sorry Dean. I wish I could have been there. We'll make that bastard wish he was never created."

"Thanks Sammy," Dean replied, patting his back and breaking up the hug. "But how do we even start?"

Charlie cleared her throat.

"I don't know," Sam said. "I mean Kevin and I looked through every book we have."

"Yeah, it was a pain," Kevin piped in.

"Excuse me," Charlie cut in.

"Do you think maybe you might know something Gabbie," Kevin asked the archangel.

"Gabbie? No. Just call me Gabriel," the angel responded.

"Well do ya," Dean asked.

"Well," Gabriel started.

"Guys," Charlie shouted.

Everyone stopped talking, looking over at Charlie in surprise.

"What is it Char," Dean asked.

"That's right," Kevin said. "You played the game. You might know more than anyone in this room."

"Game," Gabriel and Dean asked at the same time.

"What game?" Dean looked at Charlie in a state of obvious confusion.

"She played a game called The Golden Age," Sam answered.

"What's that got to do with anything," Gabriel wondered.

Charlie looked at Gabriel, an obvious realization coming to her. "Espen Vanacova."

Gabriel blinked. "How do you know that name?"

"Question is," Charlie asked. "How do you?"

"She's a potential prophet. I'll ask again, how do you know that name?"

"Well, I think our potential prophet is not so potential anymore."

"What do you mean," Gabriel questioned.

"Well, how's your Wi-Fi connection in heaven?"

"Can someone please fill me in here," Dean all but yelled.

"There's a game created by this Espen girl," Kevin said. "And she seems to know all about this gold dude."

"And her prophetic outlet apparently is through the digital world," Gabriel contemplated. "Which makes since, what with the technological advances this modern world has made and all, huh?"

"So what can you tell us," Sam asked. "What's its weakness?"

Charlie paced Gabriel's large office, nerves seeming to take over, before she finally decided to take a seat behind Gabriel's desk.

"Sure, have a seat," Gabriel said.

She started drumming her fingers on the desk.

"Well," Dean asked. "Tell us, so we can kick its ass!"

"You're not gonna like it," Charlie said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't care what it is Charlie," Dean said. "I'll do it if it means killing the damn thing!"

Charlie looked around the room, not quite making eye contact with anyone. She took a breath and started talking and she didn't stop for what seemed like several minutes. "You see, the game has some very adult context. It's adult oriented. I mean, it has got some X-rated stuff in it. It's rated MA for a reason. Anyways, I played and played that damn game and could never win. I always lost, no matter how much I leveled up, no matter how much time I put into it. I could beat vampires and werewolves, hell even dragons, gods, and Leviathans. When my level got high enough, nothing could stand up to me. But still, no matter what I couldn't beat His First. Then I came across a riddle of sorts. I mean it wasn't that well thought out or anything and seemed kind of straight forward, but it got me thinking. It said, 'Only in a moment of vulnerability and in a moment of delirium brought on by something euphoric could a blade draw blood. And well, there was just so much adult content in the game. It's like Sims but with nudity. I tried all kinds of ways to bring about some form of vulnerability, but this was the only thing that worked."

"What Charlie," Dean asked, his voice so low. He sounded as if he already knew.

A tension filled the room, no one daring to speak.

"I think you know," Charlie replied. "Please don't make me say it."

"Just say it," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"You… you have to kill him during a moment of… a moment of physical involvement."

Dean started shaking his head. "No," he whispered, his head hanging low. "No, no, no. I can't. No, I can't do that to him. Not again."

There was a sudden stirring on Gabriel's bed as Cas sat up. He looked at his mate, nothing but love in his eyes. If Cas felt any sense of betrayal at what he had seen Dean doing with Zavid, he didn't show it. "You won't have to Dean. We'll figure something else out. I won't let him touch you again."

"But what if you don't have a choice," Gabriel asked. "What if it's the only way?"

"It can't be. There has to be another way," Cas said, standing up from the bed.

Dean lifted his head, finally making eye contact with his angel. "If there isn't… well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Dean sighed a weary sigh. "But what I don't understand is why he is so interested in me."

Dean searched his mind trying to come up with any reasonable exclamation. Sure, he was an attractive male, but why would Zavid go after him in particular? Why was he so interested in him? What was the purpose? Something gnawed at the back of his mind, making him feel something akin to fear. But he couldn't quite place what it was.

Charlie cleared her throat and this time everyone turned their heads in her direction. "I think I may have the answer to that."

A few seconds of silence followed before Gabriel spoke up. "Well, spit it out sweetheart."

"This is where it gets really messed up," Charlie said.

"Gets messed up," Dean interjected. "How can it get anymore messed up than it already is?"

"Well," Charlie started, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm pretty sure he wants to repopulate."

Dean's eyes shot back and forth in his head as he processed what he heard before they stilled in a sickening realization. An unwanted and horrifying image of that golden bastard behind him, bent over a pile of his rotting friends and his soul mate, plowing deeply into him. The scene sent shudders up and down his spine, leaving his heart feeling like it had been gripped with a fist of ice. "Oh my god… that bastard wants to make me a fucking momma?"


	8. An Erotic Feather Bed

The elder Winchester brother couldn't fathom it. He was a male. Men didn't carry children. What did that asshole want with him? What he was feeling right now was a strange cocktail of emotions, its ingredients including confusion, revulsion, regret and absolute horror. And there was no way he could even try to deny to himself that he felt horror. It was there, plain to see.

"Cas," he whispered, too low for the humans to hear him. But angels had heightened senses, so he knew his love would hear him. "Tell me he can't. Tell me it's not possible."

Cas slowly crossed the room until he was right before his human mate. Their chests were now inches apart. Dean could feel the heat radiating from his angel, could almost feel his inner grace flowing out of him in fact. It was like a slight vibration. Dean leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and then grabbed both of Dean's hands.

"Gabriel," Cas said. Dean's eyes blinked in mild surprise. He had expected Cas to answer his question or tell him not to worry and that everything will be okay. Instead, he called out to his brother. "Do you have a private room where my mate and I might converse freely and without prying eyes?"

"Do you think such matters can wait brother? We must devise a kick ass plan to take down this freak," the archangel responded.

"No worries," Charlie piped in with a knowing look. "We can get started. I think they need some time alone anyways."

When Kevin and Sam didn't say anything, Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and then pointed to the furthest wall, where a door suddenly appeared. "Through there guys." A knowing smirk spread across Gabriel's face. "Now don't do anything I wouldn't do. Of course there's almost nothing I haven't done, so I guess that would leave you with few options." Gabriel winked at his brother.

Cas shook his head in annoyance, having seen the smirk and eye winking from the corner of his eyes. Leave it to his brother, the archangel known to wear the guise of Loki, to be inappropriate at inappropriate times. "Come on," he said to Dean, dropping one of his hunter's hands and leading him to the door.

When they stepped through, the door closed behind them. Around them were just a couch and a huge screen that Cas could automatically tell was a 90 inch television. On it played a scene where people were smiling and crying and hugging each other, as if they were reunited. Were they in a church?

Anyways, the scene playing out on the too massive and unnecessary television mattered next to nothing to him. The scene about to play out between him and his own personal Winchester was what mattered. And it mattered tremendously.

Dean let go of Cas's hand and walked over to the couch. Instinctively, Cas almost reached out and took his lover's hand back, but he let Dean go, deciding he might need some small amount of space right now. Dean picked up a couple of DVD cases off the couch, looking at them. "Lost and a porno." He eyed the couch suspiciously as he sat the cases on the floor. "I'm almost afraid to sit on the couch." With that, he plopped down on the worn looking black leather couch, releasing a heavy sigh. "But I'm too exhausted to care about what I'm sitting on." There was a small pause. Cas could almost hear what he was thinking. "Besides, I've had way worse in my mouth. I think I can manage to sit on an archangel cum splattered couch."

Fuck space. Cas needed next to him and whether Dean realized it or not, he needed his angel next to him as well. In a few quick strides, Cas was in front of the couch, looking down at Dean with eyes that the human couldn't read.

"You never did answer my question," Dean said.

Cas slowly took a seat next to Dean, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "If you must know, if an angel wishes it, they could impregnate a human. It's been done. You may know of one such human. Her name was Mary."

Dean scoffed. "That was a woman. And she was filled with the Holy Ghost."

"It is true she was a woman," Cas replied. "But it could very well have been a man. An angel doesn't even have to have sexual intercourse with a human to do it." Cas's eyes narrowed. "But it seems this one is bent on performing this act that way."

Dean took a few slow, deep breaths before facing Cas. He grabbed his hands. "We can't let that happen. Not to me."

"It won't," Cas said in a tone with absolute certainty, even as his thoughts were permeated with doubt. He has failed Dean twice now. He wasn't so sure he could get Dean through this. And he knew they couldn't keep Dean or the other humans up here in heaven forever. It could have very adverse side effects. They had to figure something out quickly.

"You don't know that," Dean cried out, releasing Cas's hands and standing up from the couch. He walked across the room, his body shaking. "I sucked his dick Cas! And at the time, I liked it. I wanted it. If he gets me alone again…"

"That won't happen. And you didn't like it Dean. You didn't want it."

"Yes, I did. My body responded in sheer lust… What I did, I..."

"Dean," Cas shouted loudly, bringing the stunned hunter to silence. Cas rarely raised his voice to such volume that it always shocked him. He stopped pacing the room, but his body was still alive with tremors. As Cas talked, he made his way closer and closer to his mate. "Look back Dean."

Dean shook his head, now staring at the floor in shame, not wanting to think too intently about what had happened. Cas continued. "The bastard had to make himself look like me to get anywhere with you. I assume he could have just used his own form, or any other form for that matter, to get you to do those things with you. So logic tells me you didn't give in right away or why would he bother to shift so that he took on my appearance. Am I right?"

Dean didn't say anything at first not noticing that Cas was now inches from him. He nodded his head, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. If Dean wasn't so deep in thought and didn't find himself in a whirlwind of emotions, he would have noticed that Gabriel's floor was covered in trash; mostly pizza boxes and dirty tissues. Instead, all he noticed was Cas's hand coming into view as he grabbed gently on to his chin. Cas lifted his face up so that Dean had to look the angel in his eyes. "You are here with me now. We will work this own crazy thing out and we will move on from this."

"But," Dean started.

The angel wouldn't let the hunter finish. He crashed his mouth into Dean's, kissing him wildly and deeply, cutting him off from saying anything else inane or self-deprecating. It was useless and getting them nowhere. Though Cas had initially felt betrayed at the sight of Dean on his knees with someone that wasn't him, that feeling had eventually become squashed. Seeing Dean how he was, he knew it wasn't his fault.

Cas ran his hands down Dean's backside, feeling his hard back and firm buttocks. Oh, how Cas loved how Dean's buttocks felt. The angel ran his hands up the front of Dean's chest, loving the feel of it too, but hating the feel of the flannel fabric. In one quick motion, he ripped Dean's shirt off, sending buttons flying across the room. Cas touched Dean's jeans and in a blink of the eye, they were teleported from his body and across the room. Sure, Cas could have done that to Dean's shirt as well, leaving it intact. But he loved ripping Dean's shirts. And he knew Dean loved it too.

"Cas," Dean said, his voice ragged with lust. "Should we really…"

"Yes," Cas replied.

That was all Dean needed to hear. "You're clothes," he said, reaching up to start taking off the many layers his angel wore. He thought he looked damn sexy in his getup, but it was a pain in the ass to remove.

"No worries," Cas responded. He teleported away for a millisecond, his clothes remaining behind. They stood there in midair for a second before Dean's stunned expression before until they fell to the floor in a pile. Dean felt Cas return behind him, his chest pressed firmly up against his back. If Dean thought he had felt his angel's grace before, he definitely felt it now. It was radiating white around them, pouring into his pores. He could also feel other parts of the angel pressed up against him. Parts that were most definitely happy to see him and it put a grin on Dean's face. Dean had never felt so alive. Today's events were so far from his thoughts, they quite possibly weren't in his mind at all at the moment.

This was the reaction Cas was hoping for.

Dean looked around. Everywhere was so dirty and he knew for certainty that he would not have sex on Gabriel's couch. The thought of that sent arrows of revulsion through him. "Where…"

"I think I can fix that," Cas said, as if reading his thoughts. Who knew, maybe he was.

Without warning, Cas's massive black wings burst from his back in wild abandon, sending the flat screen across the room in a crash of glass and sparks and the couch in the other direction where it rested tipped over against the door. His angel's wings were massive, their span almost reaching wall to wall. They were a good fifteen to twenty feet long at the least. Dean smiled at seeing Cas's wings. He loved them from the first moment he saw them. He was glad to be rid of the shadow wings flickering in flashes of lightning. They were nothing compared to the real deal.

"Damn it Cas," Gabriel shouted, his muffled voice coming from the other side of the door. "You're gonna fix that!"

Cas smiled, loving that reaction.

Dean looked down at the floor, scattered pieces of trash still in the way. "I can fix that too," Cas said. He beat his wings slowly but with power, wind coming off them, sending the trash away from them in a glorious angelic whirlwind. Dean smiled and started to get on the floor. The floor was hard, cold and uncomfortable, he was sure, but it beat that nasty ass couch.

"Wait," Cas whispered, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. "Close your eyes."

Dean smiled, confused but curious, and gave a slight nod. "Okay." And he closed his eyes.

Then the beating of the wings started again, this time quick bursts instead of slow powerful beats. He could feel the wind whirling around them crazily, with no rhyme or reason. It was everywhere. He could feel feathers touching his face, sliding down his chest, raining over his head. They were coming down so fast that if Dean had even tried to start counting the feathers that were touching him, he would have lost count right away anyways. This went on for several seconds before it slowly came to a stop. He felt a final feather float past the tip of his nose, hitting the end of his hardened cock on the way. Dean could feel a pile of feathers at his feet and they felt cozier than any slipper he had ever worn.

Cas turned Dean around until they were facing each other. Immediately, Dean missed the sensation of Cas's cock pressed up against his backside. But he didn't dwell on that long as Cas's voice reached his ears, his lips brushing across them as he spoke softly. "You may open them now."

Slowly, Dean opened his eyes. He blinked in awe and his breath caught in his throat. Usually, the sight of Cas's firm and lean chest, which was surprisingly ripped, coupled with that V at his hips that every girl (and now him) went crazy for on a guy, was enough to make him stare in awe. But what was at his feet, like a foot deep, was a bed of beautiful black feathers, some the size of his arm almost. This was a sight he would never want to lose in his mind. "Wow," Dean whispered, finally exhaling. He looked up, expecting Cas's wings to look almost skeletal and to be empty of feathers or at least sheathed back in his body, recouping from the loss. But they were as full as ever. "How… how do you have so many feathers left still?"

"I can regenerate them at will if I so choose," Cas responded.

"Why you holding out on me stud? We could have made a mattress and pillows out of these a long time ago," Dean said with a small laugh.

Cas smiled. "I'm glad that you are pleased." Cas then grabbed Dean, guiding him to the bed of feathers, laying him comfortably in the bed of angel downy. The feel of it all around his body, if possible, made Dean even harder than he already was. Instantly, his cock began to leak. "I can see someone is quite happy."

Dean couldn't find any words so he nodded his head in agreement, looking into his lover's eyes with the same wonderment he had for the bed Cas had created for them, only they were tinged with lust as well.

"And I know what makes you even happier," Cas said, kissing him again, but only quickly, before trailing down his neck with his tongue and his lips. He kissed and he licked slowly down his body, further and further down. He slowly licked at Dean's nipples, but didn't pay too much attention to them, as Dean found his nipples too sensitive to be overly messed with.

Cas trailed his tongue slowly further down Dean's hard and scarred chest, admiring the anti-possession symbol for a moment before he licked Dean's bellybutton. Dean tensed and a moan escaped him. The angel didn't understand it, but he didn't mind it at all. The hunter loved his bellybutton teased and probed. And probe he did with his soft angel tongue.

"Fuck Cas," Dean moaned, his eyes closed while on the brink of losing control. "How fast are you trying to make me cum?"

"Not too fast," Cas answered, lifting his head. He moved down until his head was poised above Dean's rock hard cock, which, though not as big as the angel's, was still quite big and thick. Cas could tell immediately that it was eight inches, a whole two inches smaller than his. Cas smiled. He liked being bigger than his mate. "Maybe it would best to go somewhere a little less erogenous, mmmm?"

Dean nodded again, finding himself speechless once more.

Cas teased the head with his tongue, tasting his human's flesh. It was a slight mixture of salt and sweet and something that was entirely unique to Dean. At least Cas assumed it was unique to Dean. He had never had another man's penis in his mouth before, but still, it was a taste he innately knew was all Dean.

Dean let out a small gasp as he felt Cas lick the tip of his cock and then around the head completely. He felt Cas slowly trail his tongue further down, exploring his shaft with all the time in the world, as the angel gently cupped his balls, massaging them softly. Cas licked at the base, careful to avoid licking at any pubes, as they could come loose. He loved Dean, but he didn't want a mouthful of pubes. Inwardly, he laughed at the thought. Smiling, he decided to surprise Dean. Usually he would ease into deep throating his mate, but not now. Now he wanted to get an unexpected rise out of him.

He poised Dean's dick at his mouth, taking the head, wrapping his lips around his lover's sheath and coating it in his saliva. And in half a second flat he made Dean's dick hit the back of his throat. Having no gag reflex, as angels didn't always have to breathe, it didn't hurt in the slightest.

And he absolutely loved Dean's reaction. His breath caught in his throat as a whimper escaped his lips and his hips rocked upward, his ass leaving his feathery heaven, even as feathers caught in certain crevices. "Oh my God!"

Cas grinned at Dean's exclamation. He didn't know why humans always called out for his father during moments of passion, but he loved the sentiment behind it. With his jaw relaxed, he stayed down there for several seconds, letting Dean enjoy having his whole cock enveloped by his angel's throat, even as Dean kept attempting to thrust deeper and deeper, lost in a profound lust and passion.

It was a few more seconds before Dean slowly lowered himself completely back down on to his bed. He slipped out of Cas's mouth. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't know what came over me. I hope I didn't hurt you."

Cas smiled. "You didn't. I don't have to breathe all the time."

"Oh," Dean said. "I guess that's a duh moment huh?"

Cas only continued to smile at him before lowering his bead back down. He started sucking on Dean's cock once more. This time, Dean stayed more relaxed, letting the angel do the work. Cas bobbed his head up and down, using his masterful oral skills he had learned through months of practice with Dean. Whatever he was doing, it worked. And Cas was elated.

Slowly, Cas lifted his head off of Dean's shaft, but only to coat his fingers in his angelic saliva. It was truly the best lubricant. It acted to heal and soothe at the same time. Dean's eyes took on a knowing look as he saw his angel start to suck on his own fingers. Cas looked at him with questioning eyes, making sure it was okay. Dean nodded, giving him an eager go ahead.

Cas lowered his mouth back onto Dean's cock as he placed his fingers at Dean's waiting hole. He probed at the outside of it, feeling it gently, before slowly easing in one finger. He wiggled it around for a few minutes as he moved his head up and down Dean's cock slowly, careful not to make his hunter ejaculate too quickly. As he slowly began to insert another finger, he very softly grazed the tips of his teeth across Dean's shaft, sending a different sensation through Dean. He wiggled under Cas, appreciating the feel of it. "Damn it Cas," he cried out. "Only you can make teeth feel good in a blowjob."

Cas smiled around Dean's cock as he slowly began to push in a third finger, scissoring his fingers so he could open his lover up more. When he was done, his ten inch cock would fit in Dean like his ass was a glove, hugging him perfectly.

After a few minutes, Cas slowly pulled his fingers out. Cas lifted off of Dean's dick, causing him to gasp a little as the cool air touched the skin on his wet and glistening, leaking cock. Cas looked down at Dean, who was nodding at him to continue with what he had planned.

Cas spit into his hand and then coated his very hard, very thick long cock in it. He repeated the process, making sure his cock was thoroughly wet for Dean. He lifted Dean's legs so they settled on his shoulders, never once breaking eye contact with his mate. He positioned himself at Dean's entrance, touching it with his head. Slowly, he began to ease himself in, centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch, until he was halfway inside him.

He lowered his body on to Dean, their chests less than a foot apart, Dean's legs dropping to his side. Cas lowered himself the rest of the way, causing himself to slide in just a little deeper into Dean's hole, as he placed his lips hungrily upon the human's. He probed inside Dean's mouth with his tongue, exploring every part of it, gently pressing further and further into Dean as he did. He twisted his fingers into Dean's hair, taking fistfuls of it as he plunged his tongue deeper into the human's mouth.

He could hear Dean moaning into his mouth, could feel Dean pushing out with his ass, enveloping Cas even more, until Dean raised his ass, taking the angel to the hilt. Cas gasped from the sudden sensation. Dean had never pushed himself onto his cock so quickly. It usually took a little bit more effort. But Cas could see in Dean's eyes that he had never felt more pleasure.

Cas couldn't help but wonder if Dean was somehow trying to make up for what had happened? He didn't think so, not on the surface anyways. He was fairly sure that was far from his lover's mind right now.

Cas cast Dean a smirk as he slowly began to move inside Dean, making shallow thrusts at first. But it took no time at all for Dean to make it abundantly clear that he would have none of it. When Dean began to meet Cas thrust with thrust, it became apparent that the hunter was wanting it rough and passionate tonight. Who was he to refuse?

So the angel lost himself as he began to thrust into his lover with no control. Their breaths became ragged as they met each other with each thrust, a perfect duo of bodies in sync. Their bodies began to glisten with sweat, black angel feathers sticking to their bodies.

"Cas," Dean began to whisper with each pounding Cas gave him. "Cas."

Cas's wings began to beat slowly, up and down, up and down, touching the floor and then the ceiling, a breeze circling around them, feathers floating through the air.

Dean looked around him in amazement, taking in the sight. It was beautiful. He reached up at Cas's wings, touching them, feeling their softness.

The angel instantly began to moan deeper, enjoying the sensation reverberating through his wings at Dean's touches. "Yes," he whispered.

Dean reached up with both hands, letting Cas thrust into him still. He traced his hands across the wings as high as he could, until his hands were at his angel's back, touching the corners where the wings met his back.

Cas shuddered at the sensation. That was the most sensitive part of his body. If Dean kept doing that, he was going to cum inside Dean right now. "Stop," Cas mumbled. "Not ready to cum yet."

Dean smiled. "Okay," he said, his voice tinged with a little disappointment. He loved playing with his angel's wings. But he could hold off for a minute or two.

But no longer.

Cas began to jerk furiously at Dean's cock. He began to quietly moan Cas's name at first, but with each passing second, said his angel's name a little louder and louder.

Dean reached for his angel's wings, feeling Cas's firm and smooth chest. Cas suddenly angled, hitting a specific spot in the hunter that the angel very well knew could make him shoot in five seconds flat. Again, he cried out his angel's name.

Okay, Dean lied. He couldn't wait to play with Dean's wings anymore. He was about to cum and he wanted to cum at the same time as his angel. But he thought of a new way to play with his lover's black and beautiful wings.

He took a feather between two fingers and began to slowly drag it across Cas's wings, making sure to focus on not cumming at the same time.

"Oh, Dean," Cas groaned. "That's amazing." Suddenly, Cas began to breathe, only erratically. "Stop."

"I don't think so," Dean replied with a mischievous grin.

Dean raised his hips, meeting Cas's thrust with his own as he circled his arm behind Cas, touching the base of his wings with a feather.

That had an instant reaction out of Cas. His body stilled for a second as his jaw dropped and his eyes went big. His wings stretched even further out, if that was possible, the tips of his wings bending as they met the walls. His wings began to pulse and vibrate even as he gasped and started to shudder. He began to push into Dean with rapid thrusts, spurts of cum shooting from his dick and deep into his lover each time.

The angel smiled. Every time he came in his Dean, he made him healthier and more immune to disease and quicker to heal. He loved everything there was to making love with Dean.

This was enough to send Dean into a spiraling abyss of satisfaction of his own as his cum began to explode from his cock, splashing across his angel's midnight colored wings, a splash or two hitting Cas's face, the white of his cum standing out against the stark darkness of the feathers. He shot again and again until he lost count. It was more than eight he knew.

"Oh God Cas," he screamed, not caring who heard him.

"Sometimes you forget," Cas said. "It is Chuck that is God."

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas's lack of ability to understand certain sentiments, even as the echoes of ecstasy were seemingly still overtaking him.

Almost at the same time, Cas's and Dean's bodies gave one last shudder and both collapsed back down on the angel downy mattress, Cas falling firmly on to Dean, spent. Dean's breaths were erratic and ragged, even as Cas's was still.

"That was incredible," Cas breathed out.

"Yeah," Dean replied, admiring all the feathers that were stuck to their perspiring bodies. "Sure freaking was."

Cas licked some of Dean's cum that was dripping down to his lips and then eased his lips on to Dean's, sharing the taste of his hunter with Dean in a slow and passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, with each of them laying there in each other's arms, Dean was the first to speak up. His voice low and scratchy, he said, "I know we have some really important stuff to deal with right now."

"I know," Cas whispered back. "But for right now, let us just have this moment."

Dean nodded. "For right now, I would like nothing more."

And again, they began to kiss each other, their love flowing back and forth through their bodies and their souls in a way that was undeniable, Cas's grace glowing brightly around both of them.


	9. Sexual Bliss is Over

Sam huddled in the corner furthest from Gabriel's private room, his hands over his ears. He rather hear a chainsaw centimeters from his ears, finger nails across the chalkboard, anything but the sex sounds his brother made while doing it with an ancient angel. Looking over at Charlie, he couldn't help but feel a pang of annoyance at the odd smile on her face. You would think she was a kid in a candy store and it was all you could eat or something.

Kevin just sat there awkwardly on one of the supplied chairs from the archangel, not knowing where to look.

"You know, I respect a good romp as much as the next guy," Gabriel said. "But I think I need to go in there and break this up. We have important things to do."

"Please, yes," Sam agreed. "Make it stop!"

Charlie rushed quickly over, blocking the door, her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh no you don't," she said, her voice shaking.

"Excuse me honey," Gabriel started. "But this is my place. You don't tell an angel what to do."

Charlie looked nervous for a second, a small smile quickly appearing and disappearing off her face. It took her a few seconds to find her words, stammering as she talked. "Hold on… I huh… I really think it's important for, ya know, for the two to sorta… hum…reconnect."

Gabriel cocked his head and smirked. "Reconnect…" He laughed. "I bet."

Charlie turned red. "That's not what I meant. It's just… just after…"

"Fine," Gabriel exhaled. "Fifteen minutes and I'm going in there."

"Damn it," Sam cried out.

"You know, I have an idea," Charlie said.

"What," Sam asked. "How to drown out my brother's sex sounds?"

Charlie shrugged her shoulders. "Kinda I guess. It requires leaving our new found safe haven in the clouds though."

"I think I'll stick up here for now," Kevin replied.

"What do you have in mind Reds," Gabriel asked.

"Well," Charlie started.

...

Dean exhaled, snuggling closer to his angel, his nose buried in his hair. He took a deep sniff, loving the smell of Cas. He wish he could stay in here longer, wrapped up in the angel's arms. But that wasn't going to be possible.

Cas turned his head, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before slowly disentangling himself from Dean. Immediately, Dean felt cold without his angel around him.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Guess it's time to get back to reality."

"I just want this to be over Dean," Cas said, walking over to his clothes in a few fast strides. "It is past the time for him to be exterminated."

Dean nodded his head in agreement, slowly standing to his feet. "You couldn't be more right."

Gabriel chose that time to open the door, striding in with a grin plastered on his face. "Well hello kids," he said. "Nice to see you're up and about now."

"Jesus Gabriel," Dean said, covering his softened cock with a quickly grabbed fistful of feathers. "Why don't you try knocking"?"

"Did you forget whose place this is," Gabriel asked.

Cas just stood there reaching for his clothes, slipping on his white dress shirt first, clearly unashamed of his nudity. "Dean, the naked body is nothing to be ashamed of. Just walk over and get your clothes and put them on."

Dean rolled his eyes, but did as instructed, careful to keep his bits concealed.

Gabriel took a slow walk around his room, taking in all the changes. "Well this place is a mess," he observed. "You are definitely picking me up a new flat screen when this is all over Castiel." The archangel smiled. "But the feather bed was a nice touch. I never thought of that myself." He laughed, shaking his head.

"We found it to be quite comfortable," Cas responded. He smiled his devilish smile. "…though the feathers did get stuck in places."

"Oh I liked that part," Dean mumbled, yanking on his underwear real quickly and then grabbing for his tattered, blood stained jeans. Pulling his jeans on, he reached behind him and down in his underwear, bringing out a big black feather, that appeared damp with sweat. He balanced it on the tip of his finger and held it out to Gabriel, a grin on his face. "Blow on it and make a wish big guy."

Gabriel shook his head and walked back over to the door. "Finish getting dressed and meet us out here. We have the start of a plan worked out." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, looking at the feather on the tip of his finger and then looking back over at Cas. A soft smile graced his face. He blew the feather from his finger, making his wish. If it came true, then everything would be alright and they could be happy together at the end of this thing. They had saved the world from what was supposed to be an inevitable apocalypse. They should be able to get through this. He hoped.

There was a presence suddenly behind him. He relaxed into the familiar chest. "So," Cas whispered into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around Dean's bare stomach. "What was your wish?"

"Well, if I told you that, it wouldn't come true. Now would it?"

Cas kissed along his neck as he ran Dean's shirt up his chest and around his neck. He turned his human mate around. "Sorry about your shirt, but it's better than wearing nothing." Cas grinned. "Though you could go out there wearing nothing and I'd be fine with that. Nudity is quite natural."

Dean smirked. "Give me that," he said, yanking it from Cas's hands. Quickly, he put it on, leaving the shirt hanging open as it had no buttons, and together they walked out of their feather filled room.

As they walked into the office, Kevin smiled awkwardly at the two while Sam just shook his head at his brother. "Do you not have any self-control Dean? Did you have to subject us to such torture?"

"Speak for yourself," Charlie mumbled.

Dean grinned darkly at his brother. "Oh, I'm the resident expert on torture here Sammie. That wasn't torture. That was a free show."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it was," Charlie whispered and immediately looked embarrassed when multiple heads turned her way. It was like seeing a romance movie come to life before her eyes, only she was the one in the show that was always caught in embarrassing situations. "I mean…"

"Any time Char," Dean said, coming over and patting her on the back with a chuckle.

"Oh my God," she said, hiding her face behind her palms.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Guys, the plan?"

"Oh, right," Cas said. "What did you guys come up with?"

Gabriel glanced over at Dean and then Charlie, noticing how she kept looking at Dean's chest and then at Cas. The archangel rolled his eyes. She was like a girl who just got a pony who was trying to contain her excitement, but was failing. "But first thing's first." He snapped his fingers and suddenly, Dean's destroyed flannel shirt disappeared from his body and was instantly replaced with a t-shirt.

Dean looked down in surprise, taking in the shirt. "What the hell Gabriel," he exclaimed. "What the hell was wrong with my shirt before?"

"It was distracting certain members of the party," Gabriel answered.

Charlie turned red. She hated being pinpointed like that. But if the noises coming from the other room weren't confirmation enough, Dean's ripped shirt was further proof. She was getting fangirl chills that were making her fingers itch to write another chapter in her Destiel arch on AO3. She was so happy for the two to get together after all these years. It was like it took five seasons or something for it to finally happen.

"But a freaking pink shirt with BFFs Forever in purple glitter on it," Dean cried out. "You gotta be kidding me!" He started lifting up the hem of the shirt, ready to take it off.

"Fine," Gabriel said, snapping his fingers again and replacing it with a plain black tee. "You're no fun."

Dean huffed.

"I beg to differ," Cas said with a smile, while winking at Dean. "But I happen to think it looked very cute."

"Yeah, looked pretty good on ya sis," Sam piped in.

Dean shot him a look and Sam responded in turn with a smile.

Kevin just laughed while Charlie remained awkwardly silent.

"Anyways," Gabriel said, looking over at Charlie. "Hey groupie, why don't you tell them what the plan is?"

Charlie ignored the archangel's stab. "Well," she started, pacing the room and avoiding eye contact with anyone. "We clearly have to visit Espen. She may have not put everything she knew into the game. She might know something really big."

"Then what are we waiting for," Dean asked. "Let's go."

"Not so fast," Gabriel said.

"Excuse me," Dean asked. "I'm freaking going."

Charlie walked up to Dean and looked up at him. "Dean, I know you wanna go. You have a lot invested in this. But as soon as you show back up on the mortal plane, you will be back on his radar." She looked over at Cas. "For that reason, you can't go either Cas. And neither can Gabriel."

"But," Cas started.

"If Zavid got his hands on you," Charlie started. "He would use you as leverage to get at Dean. You can see why we can't have that."

Looking reluctant, Cas nodded his head, immediately seeing her point.

"For that reason," Charlie said. "Only Kevin and I could go."

"Nope," Dean immediately protested. "Not happening."

"There's no other way," Kevin said. "We're too insignificant for Zavid to notice. He will be looking for archangels and Castiel and Winchesters. We have to go."

"There's no choice," Charlie declared.

"I don't like it," Dean replied.

"You think I do," Charlie said. "I'm terrified."

"Then don't go," Dean said. "We'll figure something else out."

"There's no time for that," Gabriel interjected.

"I'm not letting my friends go down there alone..."

"Dean," Charlie cut in. "Who said we were going alone?"

Gabriel grinned. "Charlie put my exceptional WiFi to use and dug up some information on the prophet first of all. So we know where she is. And while you two were wasting time with physical relations, we were making some deals." He walked over to his laptop and turned it around, revealing an all too familiar face on the screen.

"Well hello boys," Crowley said, looking the room over. His smile was something Sam immediately wanted to wipe from his face. "And girl."


	10. An Unexpected Payment

Dean and Cas were silent for a moment, not knowing how to respond to the newest revelation. Everyone expected Dean to be the one to react first, but surprisingly, it was Cas.

"What's the matter lovebirds," Crowley wondered, a sly smirk on his face. "A certain gold cat got your tongues?"

An angry look graced Castiel's face. In two quick strides, the trench coat wearing angel was at the desk and slamming the laptop shut. He turned on Gabriel and before the archangel could warn Cas that he would have to replace the laptop if he had broken it, he demanded, "What is the meaning of this Gabriel?"

"Don't blame him" Charlie cut in. "Really, this was my idea."

Cas stayed still, not turning to face her, but his eyes did dart over at her accusingly. "Explain," he said quietly.

"Angels couldn't go with us," she said, not making eye contact. "He's expecting that. But we needed real beef as security. Demons are powerful and Crowley is the king of hell after all. I don't like it either, but what other options do we have? He was just the logical choice."

"I don't give a shit about logic," Dean spoke up. He walked over to Charlie and placed a hand on our shoulder. "I care about you. I don't want to see you guys get mixed up with demons." He turned to Kevin. "And what he's done to you and to your mother…"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about that," Kevin responded, a soft smile on his face. "I actually have a plan for that. Don't you worry." The prophet winked.

"Plan," Dean asked, confused.

"Never mind about that," Kevin replied.

"What do you mean never mind," Dean responded. "Tell me…"

"Look," Gabriel cut in. "We need to get a move on. If humans stay up here too long, their bodies will start to disintegrate like a bad vessel for an angel."

"Damn," Sam mumbled. "Seriously?"

The other humans were too stunned to respond. This was news to them.

"Well," Dean said, breaking the seconds of silence that followed Gabriel's unsettling revelation. "At least tell me you guys didn't promise any souls to that douchecepticon."

"Of course not," Gabriel answered. "But you're still not gonna like it."

"For the record," Sam piped up. "I was 100% against Crowley's demand. I think we could have found another way."

"Not in time," Gabriel said.

"What is it," Cas and Dean asked at the same time.

"You have to," Charlie said, and mumbled the rest unintelligibly, her face turning beet red.

"Have to what," Cas asked, bewildered. "I am sorry, but I could not make out what you said clearly enough. I think you jumbled your words."

Gabriel sighed. "She said that you have to perform in front of him and his Royal Court in hell."

"Perform," Dean asked, perplexed. "We aren't in a band or anything. What talent do we have that would be considered entertainment?"

"Well," Cas said with a shrug. "Little known fact about me, but I can actually sing." He looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled. "I'm actually quite partial to the Beatles."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Dean. "He wants you to perform," he said once again, putting lots of emphasis on the word perform. "As in, put on an adult performance."

One would only take one look at Dean and could tell there was an instant understanding in his eyes, albeit an understanding mixed with aversion. His nostrils flared as his breathing became deeper, even as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Well I don't think I'd be singing," Cas started. He looked confused for a second as he thought. "...The Windows on the Bus Go Down, Down, Down? Is that that popular children's song all the kids sing? I think I find myself quite capable to sing a song an adult could appreciate."

Dean looked at Cas and shook his head. "Damn it Cas," he whispered. "Crowley wants us to screw in front of him and a bunch of his minions and hellhounds and shit."

Cas looked stunned for a few seconds, skin flushed in embarrassment. "Oh."

Gabriel cleared his throat. "It doesn't have to be the two of you either. He said he'd settle for…" Gabriel looked away. "He said Dean and Zavid could fuck in front of them too if they couldn't find a way to defeat him."

"That sick son of a bitch," Dean said.

"I concur," Cas said. "No one else shall have sex with Dean but me. So I guess we'll have to defeat Zavid now. Though I have to admit, I hadn't imagined celebrating by consummating in front of Crowley and all those that serve him."

Dean looked flabbergasted. "We didn't agree to that. We don't have to…"

"Yes we do," Cas said, looking him in the eyes. "As far as deals go, it could have been much worse. We'll just have to pretend no one is there."

"But," Dean started. "I don't think that..."

"Besides," the angel interrupted. "When I'm with you intimately and we are looking each other in the eyes, no one else exists to me. The rest of the world always just melts away. There's you. There's me. There's nothing else."

Despite himself, Dean smiled. Cas always knew the right thing to say. "I'm not gonna exactly like our setting."

Cas frowned, running his hand through Dean's hair. "Neither will I, but once it's over with, we will leave and be done with the whole thing."

"Besides, think of it like this. Who else could say they had sex in hell in front of the king of it?" Dean laughed. "Oh, you say you had sex on the beach? And you had sex in a church? Well, my boyfriend Cas and I can one up you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Aren't I usually the one to see the silver lining? Why is it when you do, you get creepy?"

Dean smiled and winked at his brother.

Suddenly, a doorbell rang. Everyone looked around in confusion, except Gabriel, who walked over to a door that hadn't been there just a moment before. Opening it wide, the room was filled with a bright white light that nearly blinded all the mortals in the room even as the angels looked on unaffected.

When the light disappeared a few seconds later, everyone blinked their eyes, taking in the new sight before them.

"Tessa," Dean asked. "Why are you here? What's going on?"

"Is someone dying," Sam asked.

"You will not take anyone," Cas demanded, his eyes squinted in determination.

Gabriel laughed, which visibly shook everyone else in the room except Tessa.

"Relax guys," Tessa said. "Gabriel called me here."

Charlie's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, she's the reaper that tried to reap Dean's soul. This is so freaking cool."

Tessa nodded.

"I get it," Kevin said. "We have to get back down to the mortal plane. We can't very well show up with two big blimps on Zavid's radar. Reapers are everywhere."

"So he won't be looking for one of those," Sam said aloud.

"She owed me a small favor," Gabriel explained. He walked over to Tessa and said in a low voice. "Please make sure Crowley isn't up to any foul play before leaving. If it looks suspicious… well, more suspicious than usual, get them out immediately."

Tessa nodded. "No problem Gabe. But I won't fight them. I cannot interfere."

"I know, I know… pesky reaper rules and all." Gabriel laughed, brushing hair out of Tessa's eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips. "I wouldn't want to put you at risk anyways."

Tessa smiled. "Been a long time Gabe."

Gabriel looked thoughtful for a moment. "When was it I seen you last?" The archangel snapped his fingers. "That's right… we were both there when they laid the first brick down for that big ass wall in China."

Tess smiled and laughed.

Dean cleared his throat. "Not that we aren't all really intrigued by this newly revealed reaper/angel romance, but we gotta kick this into high drive now." Without another second's hesitation, he walked over to the laptop on the desk and opened it, revealing Crowley's awaiting face on webcam.

"Well, took you long enough boys," Crowley said. His eyes landed on Tessa. "Well, if we don't have a reaper in the game now."

"I'm just going to be bringing them to you," Tessa explained. "That is all. So where are you?"

"Not so fast," Crowley said, bringing his eyes to land back on Dean and Cas. He grinned. "Do you agree to the terms boys?"

Dean looked down at his feet, mumbling, "Yes."

"I'm sorry," Crowley replied. "But speak up boy. I can't hear you."

Cas stood up, taking Dean's hands. "We agree," he said clearly. "But only if you, directly or indirectly, do no not harm Charlie or Kevin and do not side with Zavid. I want your word. Because I know you aren't anything if you aren't a man of your word."

"Of course, what do you take me for? I couldn't have it getting out that I renege on my deals now could I? I'd be out of business. " Crowley smiled, but shook his head. "But I want to hear it from Dean as well."

Dean slowly raised his head, looking at the screen to make eye contact with the king of hell. "Yes, I agree. Are you happy you son of a bitch?"

"So elated I'm walking on air," Crowley responded, a smile flashing upon his face, broader than before. He looked over at the reaper. "Meet me at Niagara Falls." He glanced at Castiel. "I believe you created it Castiel. Am I right?"

"Yes, I did. It was quite magnificent." Cas's eyes narrowed. "But why there?"

Crowley shrugged his shoulders. "No reason in particular. Believe it or not, I have never seen it." He smiled. "See you in a bit ginger." He turned his head a bit, locking eyes with Kevin across the room. He nodded. "Prophet."

The screen went black.

"I have to get back to work," Tessa said. "So let's make this quick."

Dean and Sam walked over to Charlie and Kevin, taking turns hugging them, each of them reminding them to be careful. Sam reached down by his boot and brought Ruby's knife. He grabbed Kevin's hand and placed the blade in his palm and closed his hand over it. "Keep this on you," Sam said. "And use it only if you need to. Until then, don't let them see it."

"You've kinda become like a sister to me," Dean said to Charlie, patting her on the back in a hug. "So you better come back alive."

Charlie smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tessa walked up and gave them each a soft smile. "It's time," she said, reaching her hands out for Kevin and Charlie to grab on to.

Charlie and Kevin looked around the room nervously.

"Bye guys," Kevin said.

Charlie looked at them all. "See you guys soon."

They each took Tessa's hands.

"I'll make sure they're okay before I leave," Tessa said to Gabriel, before vanishing with Charlie and Kevin from Gabriel's heavenly office.


	11. Dependence Upon a King

Perhaps it was the waiting that was the worst of all. Sure, there was the anger, the terror, and not to mention the sheer anxiety; those emotions were no joke. Sometimes they ate away at him like little disgusting maggots that couldn't be stopped, leaving him lying in bed at night and staring up at the ceiling. Sometimes he felt like he was drowning in them, swimming futilely through them as they crushed him. And shame on him if he was to forget the unadulterated animosity he abhorred for the king of hell. But here he was with Charlie and a reaper he hardly knew waiting for a monster he couldn't stand, getting drenched by the spraying waters of America's most iconic falls. That was what it boiled down to: that he was actually waiting for a sick monster that tortured both him and his mother, instead of hightailing it the hell out of there. Oh, how desperate they must be to turn to Crowley, time and time again. He couldn't help but wonder if they would ever be done with him.

But perhaps it wasn't the waiting that was worse of all. Maybe it was the cold water spraying all over his body, and with such pressure too and almost to the bones it seemed, that was the worst. He looked Charlie, seeing her just as drenched as he was. Why the reaper chose to flash them this close to the falls and not somewhere dry, he could not understand. Taking in the sight of Tessa the reaper, he could tell the water had little or no effect on her. She was just as dry as before she teleported them here. He couldn't help but envy that fancy little reaper trick at the moment. But maybe that was it. She wasn't used to thinking of basic things like human comfort.

And another thing: what kind of name was Tessa for a grim reaper anyways? It didn't sound like a proper name for a harbinger of death. But in the end, who was he to speak? He was Kevin the freaking prophet after all. That didn't exactly have a nice ring to it.

As if Tessa could actually hear his thoughts, she looked at him then. But she didn't say anything. She just smiled softly and then looked away, leaving Kevin to wonder if maybe reapers were telepathic as well. Demons, angels, and reapers got all these cool powers. What did prophets get? To be able to read ancient tablets and get killer migraines? It certainly wasn't fair.

Besides waiting for Crowley to finally show, there was another thing that filled him with dread. It set his nerves on edge. He kept playing his last interaction with Sam over and over in his head, unable to fully stop it. Kevin knew he and Charlie were sheep walking into a den of wolves hoping to be protected from a ferocious lion. And he knew Sam was just trying to protect him by giving him Ruby's knife. But all it succeeded in doing really, besides once again reminding him how much Sam cared about him, was sending his mind through a whirlwind of emotions. He knew he was facing danger and risk being around Crowley and his gang of thugs and being on the mortal plane where Zavid could reach them. But he hadn't wanted to think about it. He wanted to focus on gathering much needed information and on his extreme, albeit justified, hatred for Crowley, hopefully not letting either of them interfere with the other.

But now that he was armed, he couldn't help but feel his fingers itch for the blade. He knew it probably wouldn't kill Crowley. In fact, he counted on it. He had learned a few things from the tablets. Kevin knew exactly what he could do to make Crowley tick, to really get in his head. If the time was ever right, he would enact his plan. Some day he hoped his revenge would come to fruition. But for now, he had to focus, because finally, and unfortunately, Crowley and, along with five of his entourage, had just appeared before them, just out of reach of the bulk of the waters of Niagara.

"My apologies for my tardiness," Crowley said. He ran his hands over his suit, straightening it. "Dry cleaners, what can you do?" He paused. "Oh well, they won't harm another thread on one of my suits again." He looked around, his eyes large in wonderment. "Take it in! To say the view is exquisite would be doing this place a disservice." His eyes landed on Kevin. "You must pass my kudos on to Castiel. He certainly outdid himself with this piece of art."

Kevin felt his heart hammering against his chest as his breath caught violently in his throat. Gulping it down and clenching his fists, he managed to find the bravery he needed to look Crowley square in the eyes, though he himself wasn't sure where he found it. It took him a few more seconds to find his words. But when he said them, he said them with an infuriating conviction.

"Don't talk to me Crowley," Kevin said through gritted teeth. "…Unless it is about this mission or saving one of our lives. I despise you and will never consider you a friend or even a true ally. I will never trust you."

Crowley stared at him for a moment and then couldn't help but start laughing. "Got a feisty little prophet here guys," he said to his demons.

"Looks like it sir," the one possessed female said.

Tessa caught Crowley's eyes. "Hello Crowley, I believe you know who I am."

"Tessa the reaper," Crowley responded. He smiled. "I wonder how those boys roped in the help of a reaper. Usually your kind is so… detached from human and demon matters."

Tessa cocked her head. "That isn't of your concern. Just know that I am inclined to stay if I think their well being is in a position of vulnerability."

Crowley laughed and his demons smiled. "I thought it would be Niagara Falls that would make my day. But it is you reaper that has done that!" Crowley stopped smiling. "I know not to piss off any reapers and I don't go back on my deals. I and no one under my control will harm these two pathetic worms. So you can be on your way reaper. We have a job to do."

Tessa frowned, never having been on one of his infamous outbursts before. It was true then. Crowley was easy to amuse and even easier to anger. She stared him in the eyes for several seconds, refusing to break eye contact, refusing to be intimidated, before she finally started to speak. "Fine. But just remember, no one wants to be on the bad side of Death." She looked away to look at Kevin and Charlie. "I hope you guys find what you're looking for. I have a soft spot for your group." She dug into one of her pockets and pressed something cold and hard into Kevin's hand. "When you are ready to return to heaven, crush this crystal and I'll return. Good luck."

Kevin looked at it, seeing a purple, slightly glowing crystal. He quickly shoved it in his pocket. If he lost that, they could end up in deep shit, so he better keep that magic rock safe.

And with that, she disappeared.

Instantly, Charlie and Kevin stiffened, unsure of what to do now that they were alone with the king of hell and a bunch of other demons that would sooner rip the flesh off their bones with their teeth and eat it and then pick said teeth with their own bones then actually go out of their way to help them. Kevin felt the desperate need to kill Crowley rise up in him like an oozing, bubbling mass that could not be scrubbed away. But despite that, Kevin tried to keep it under control. Losing his temper and futilely trying to take revenge at the moment would do nothing to help progress things along.

"Alone at last," Crowley said wryly. "I hope you aren't too afraid of me." He paused, thinking. "Actually, I take that back. I love striking fear in amateur hunters and prophets. It's a favorite pastime of mine."

"Can we just get this over with," Charlie asked nervously. "Spending a lot of time with a bunch of denizens of hell doesn't exactly sound like my idea of a Harry Potter marathon, which is something I'd rather be doing instead." She raised her eye brows in confusion. "Why are we at Niagara Falls anyways Mr. Crowley?"

"Mr. Crowley," he repeated. "Why do I like that so much more coming out of your mouth Red?" He smiled. "Anyways, I think you will appreciate this, but I have taken the liberty of having one of my many assistants locate your ridiculous video game prophet." He laughed. "Sounds absurd to me to be honest, but, hey, I scored some tickets to a very nice show. If you ask me, I came out on top."

Charlie rolled her eyes, a sneer of disgust upon her face. "You are a pig."

"I certainly hope so girl," Crowley responded, winking. "Well, should we be on our way? My car isn't too far away."

"Let's just make this quick," Charlie mumbled.

Crowley started to turn, along with his demons, when he stopped and looked back at Kevin, a smirk on his face. "You're being awfully quiet Kevin. What's the matter prophet? A hellhound got your tongue?"

"I don't feel like talking to the likes of you anymore. Let's just go meet the prophet all ready." Kevin crossed his arms.

"Have it your way," Crowley said.

Within a few minutes of uncomfortable and awkward walking, with demons staring at them hungrily and lustfully, they finally made it over to a few parked black sedans. Following Crowley and the female demon that had spoken moments ago, they reluctantly got in the car. The remaining demons got into two other matching black sedans. Crowley had manipulated it to where Kevin and Charlie were sitting on either side of him and Kevin hated it. He did not want to sit so close to Crowley, feeling his arm against him, his heat radiating from him. But he kept his mouth shut and said nothing.

"Since I know you must be wondering," Crowley started. "… I guess I will just fill you in on why I had us meet at Niagara Falls. True, I haven't yet seen it, until just moments ago. But it just so happens, our little video game designer only lives a few miles from here."

"Oh," Charlie said in surprise. "That's good. This will be done quicker than we thought and we can just be on our way."

Crowley chuckled but other than that, they rode in an awkward silence, the car moving along pavement at a speed almost too uncomfortable for Kevin. They were going entirely too slow. The quicker they got there, the faster they could get away from these spawns of hell.

It was more than twenty agonizing minutes that they finally came to a stop. When they all piled out of the sedan, they took in the sight of this supposed new prophet's home. Having expected something a lot different, Kevin's and Charlie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why…" Kevin's voice dropped off, not completing his question.

But Charlie quickly finished it for him. "…Are we at… at a women's shelter?"

Crowley shrugged. "Maybe she had a husband that beat her or maybe she was on the run. I don't know. Certainly don't care."

"Poor girl," Charlie whispered. Then she looked like she was thinking for a moment. She looked at the king of hell questioningly. "Wait a minute. How did you find Espen so quickly anyways?"

Crowley ignored her question, having already started walking toward the women's shelter without them.

"Something's up," Kevin whispered to Charlie, but then quickly started walking after the king of hell, feeling too uncomfortable to stay out in the open under his minion's eyes.

When they got to the entrance, he looked at his demons. He looked at the female demon and nodded at her. As they started walking in, the possessed woman walked in with us while the rest waited outside.

Kevin looked confused for a moment.

"It's okay," Charlie started to explain. "It would look too suspicious if all of us went in. Four of us will seem fairly normal."

"Oh, okay." Kevin nodded his head in understanding.

Coming up to the front desk, it didn't take long for Crowley to work his charismatic magic before the counter attendant was directing them to Espen Vanacova's room. As they followed, the attendant was talking while she kept messing with her long dirty blond hair."I hope you guys can get through to her. The past couple of days, she hasn't said a single word. We have barely even been able to get her to eat and drink. If it keeps going like this, in another day or two we're gonna have to get her some professional help." They passed a mother with her small son that were walking in the opposite direction. "Anyways, this is her room. I'll be back in half an hour with her lunch."

After she started walking away, Crowley started to lead the way in, but Charlie moved her arm in front of him.

"What is this girl," Crowley asked, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"She's in a women's shelter," Charlie replied quietly. "Maybe I should be the only one to go in. For now, at least, okay?" She looked at the woman demon. "And no, I don't think you should come in either. You aren't exactly the sensitive type."

The woman's eyes blinked and were suddenly black. "I can be about as sensitive as a kitty eating it's dead owner sweetheart."

Charlie shuddered.

Crowley's look of annoyance slowly slipped from his face and was replaced with one of amusement. "Okay, but only five minutes. And then I'm coming in. It's not every day you meet a prophet." He looked at Kevin with a sneer. "Isn't that right Kevin boy?"

Kevin looked away, ignoring him, his arms crossed. "Good luck Charlie," he said.

Charlie nodded and then turned toward the door. Timidly and quietly, she stepped into the room, seeing the usual stuff: a bed, a desk, a wardrobe closet, along with a state of the art desktop. In the office chair at the desk sat a small light caramel skin colored girl in her early twenties with messy straight black hair. She just stared at the blank screen while typing the space bar every few seconds, making no other movements. Charlie felt her breath catch. This girl looked so sad and miserable. Instantly, Charlie felt a sense of pity for her. This was not the successful game designer she had been expecting. She hoped she could help her, nerd woman to nerd woman.

Walking up to her very slowly she stopped when she was less than two feet from her. She knelt and looked up into her face, trying to make eye contact with her. "Hi there," she said softly. "I'm Charlie. How are you doing today?"

If Espen noticed her, she didn't react. She just continued staring at the screen and clicking on the space bar, eyes dull and glazed over.

Charlie reached out to stop her from clicking the space bar, but still, nothing happened. She just continued staring.

"I was hoping you could tell me about your game," Charlie said. "You know, The Golden Age?"

Silence.

"Espen," she said again. Charlie stood up and tried shaking her a little.

"Try giving her some water," Kevin whispered from the doorway, nodding at a bottle of water near the laptop.

"Oh, okay." Charlie grabbed the bottle of water and opened it. She tipped it at Espen's mouth and let the water trickle out. Espen swallowed, but other than that, there was no reaction.

"Oh to hell with this," Crowley suddenly burst out, startling Charlie as he came in with little regard. He moved up to the girl and touched her. "Well, you aren't going to get anywhere with this one, not with conventional means anyways."

Kevin came in then, while the female demon stood outside the door. "Well shit, there goes our only lead. Is there any way we can revive her?"

"What happened to her anyways," Charlie asked, while smoothing out her messy hair.

"It appears most of her soul was taken from her, along with much of her mind," Crowley answered.

"How," Charlie asked, horrified. "What could do this?"

"I know of nothing that does this, not exactly like this anyways," Crowley responded. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe it was your new golden friend that did this."

"We should take her with us," Charlie said.

"Too dangerous," Kevin quickly cut in. "She should stay here. At least she is getting food, water, and shelter. We can come back for her later, try to fix whatever is wrong with her."

"I don't know." Charlie shook her head, unconvinced.

"The prophet has a point," Crowley said, startling Kevin. He was surprised that the king of hell would agree with him on anything. "Besides, it would probably have nasty side effects taking an entity with hardly any soul left in them to heaven. Who knows, her body might incinerate. Though it would be a beautiful sight I'm sure."

Charlie rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "Fine Crowley, I hate to admit it, but you got a point. Anyways, you said we couldn't get anything out of her through conventional means. What is the unconventional way then?"

Crowley smiled. "I possess her and then just search her mind."

"What," Kevin exclaimed. "No way."

"No, that's too far," Charlie agreed.

Crowley shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn't care less. "Have it your way kids. But don't blame me if you don't get the information you need to defeat your latest big bad." He started to walk out of the room.

He was just outside the door when Charlie cried out, "Wait!"

Kevin looked at her, mortified. "Charlie! You can't be serious."

Charlie looked at Kevin, a look of pleading in her eyes, even as she felt pathetic for accepting Crowley's plan. "What other choice do we have? We came here for information at great risk to ourselves. We have friends who are depending on us. They could die."

"But," Kevin started.

Charlie grabbed Kevin's hands. "How would Sam feel if he lost his brother?"

Kevin swallowed. His eyes flew back and forth in his head, his thoughts running manically through his head, before he finally spoke up. "You're right. But I don't have to like it."

Crowley turned back around and walked back in, a smile on his face. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Shut up," Kevin demanded.

"Don't keep pushing me boy," Crowley said, his eyes narrowing in anger. He sighed in frustration. "I promised to protect you, yes. But don't think I'm not imaginative. I can still hurt you in ways you could never even imagine."

Kevin looked away and mumbled, "Whatever," but didn't say another word.

Crowley ignored Kevin and walked over and sat on the bed. But before he could open his mouth and temporarily exchange vessels, Charlie stopped him. "Wait," she said. "You have to promise me one thing."

"Awfully demanding aren't you human?"

"You have to promise to leave her body when you got the information we need," she quickly explained.

"I wouldn't dream of staying in there," Crowley replied. "I'm quite partial to my vessel."

With that, he opened his mouth and that familiar black and red demonic cloud poured out and flew over and entered Espen's body. The game maker's body stiffened and her limbs shot out as her eyes opened wide and they were no longer that familiar and normal shade of brown. They had now become that evil crossroads demon red color.

Espen's body eventually relaxed and her head lowered. She smiled. A few seconds of eerie silence ticked by before Crowley finally spoke through Espen's voice. "I have possessed many a mortal over the centuries, but being inside a prophet, that's another story." Espen's head turned, looking at Kevin. "Wish I could have tried it much sooner."


	12. Revelations

Crowley stood in an upscale modern office, high in the sky, overlooking the New York City skyline. He was staring at the prophet typing away on her computer, wondering how long it would take her to notice. When almost two minutes dragged by, he grew impatient and quickly walked over and unplugged her computer.

"Hey," Espen cried out, finally looking up and noticing the stranger in her office. "Who the hell are you and why did you do that?"

"Oh relax my little prophet," Crowley said, walking over to a recliner and taking a seat. "This isn't real. You're in a women's shelter, conked out of your cranium."

Espen frowned, picking up her phone. "Look, hum, whoever you are, I'm going to page security unless you leave right now."

Crowley sighed, rolling his eyes. "If I must do this again, fine." He walked up to her desk and grabbed her pencil. "No one ever accepts what I say." He yanked a pencil off her desk and drove it into her chest.

Her eyes went wide with overwhelming awe and her jaw dropped as she let out a scream. "Help! Please, somebody!"

"Yes, let it out sweetheart. Fast, because we don't have all day."

She stopped screaming for a moment. "What… what's going on? It… it doesn't hurt. Why can't I feel it? What did you do? Why aren't I bleeding?"

"Like I said earlier girl, this isn't really real. We're in your head, and for whatever reason, you barely have any of your soul left and your mind is basically about as useful as a puppet's."

"You're crazy!"

"Says the girl with a pencil sticking out of her chest," he stopped for a moment, gesturing at her wound. "…no blood and no pain."

Espen didn't immediately reply. She stood up from her desk, looked down at the pencil, and yanked it out. Suddenly she whispered, "It's all coming back to me."

"Care to fill me in?"

Espen's mood was changing quickly. "Depends," she said with a smile, eyeing Crowley.

"On?"

"I want that flower," she said, gesturing to the red flower in his suit pocket.

Crowley looked surprised but amused. "Sure thing," he said, handing her the flower.

With a quick motion, she slipped the flower into her hair. "Okay, here's the story."

And she filled him in on everything. She was surprisingly forthwith.

Having enrolled in MIT, she was a major in computer sciences. But she had no real flare for it or passion. But when the headaches started coming, so did the vision. Seemingly overnight, she had a game created. The game was extremely popular.

His First were the main villains of the story. The players would take on the mantle of hunters, taking out all manners of creatures in the night, including, but not limited to, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, wendigos, and even dragons. Also, the players could have sex in the game, even going as far as showing the actual deed, giving the rpg an edge on other games.

But by far, the biggest threat in the game were His First. They were even before angels. They were like the prototype. They were too chaotic, too unpredictable, and so powerful that even God himself had trouble with them. Slowly, they were dismantled one by one. And as the last few started to vanish from existence, God started working on his final version of the angel species.

With the help of his newly created archangels, the last were killed, except one, which their father let live. He couldn't bring himself to annihilate the whole species. He had the one known as Zavid locked up.

But the archangel known as Gabriel, the one known for his tricks, was tricked into letting him out. Zavid transformed his physical appearance and when he was given the opportunity, he put his plan into action.

Gabriel was pacing nearby. "I had to fake my own death. Lucifer is out of control. I don't want to hurt my brother, but if I stay around, I might have to. Please Father, if you hear this, I need you. What do I do?"

"Son," came the voice.

Gabriel stopped in his tracks and looked over at the cell. "Zavid? What are you doing?"

"It is not Zavid you see," His First responded. "You wonder why you haven't heard from me in so long. The last of His First managed to thwart me and put me in here and escaped. You must get me out my son."

It didn't take long to convince a distraught Gabriel. The archangel never quite forgave himself for such a stupid mistake.

In the game, Zavid had one goal: to make more of his kind. And he did so by having sex with certain humans that were strong enough for him. Only select humans could handle being on the receiving end of his penetration. But it wasn't the penetration alone they had to be strong for. He wasn't just breeding them because that would be too simple. His seed would transform his chosen mates; make them one of his kind. And they would be sired to him, wishing to follow and obey him, to love him. Most humans would die during that process.

At the beginning of the game, there was only one left of His First. But then, Zavid found his mate, one that had a brother, one that saved the world. That was the first human he would transform. And from there, it would snowball. Soon, with his new mate's help, their kind would be the scourge of the earth, populating every corner of the planet. Nothing would be able to stop them.

The only hope humanity had was the act of vulnerability. His First can only be defeated during the act of sex and on the brink of ejaculation.

Crowley saw all this like he had the front seat to a show. After seeing all that, everything changed and Crowley was back in the office, except it was a memory. He saw this Zavid guy flash into the room with Espen at her usual place in front of the computer. Immediately, she screamed, but some unseen power silenced her noise.

"I don't like talkers," he simply said. His arm stretched out, his palm opened. Zavid's eyes lit up white and suddenly a blinding white light shot out of Espen, spilling out of her gaping mouth and her eyes, pouring into Zavid's palm. "I'll leave just enough to keep you alive prophet, in case you might be needed. But I can't have you spilling any secrets."

Within seconds, Espen's soul was within Zavid's possession.

"I think I have seen enough," Crowley said and with that, he left Espen's body and was back in his favored handsome vessel.

Crowley soon opened his eyes to see a curious Charlie and Kevin staring at him. He smiled. "Quite the eager puppies aren't we?"

Kevin just huffed while Charlie tapped her foot impatiently.

"Come on Crowley," Charlie said. "We don't have all day."

"You most certainly do not."

Crowley's eyes went big with shock as Charlie and Kevin turned to see something they were completely unprepared to see. Zavid was in the room with them.

Several things happened at once.

Charlie and Kevin backed up as far as they could, leaving Crowley between them and Zavid.

The king of hell stood defensively, saying, "Oh, look who came out to play."

Crowley's female demon attacked, swinging her foot at his face. But Zavid caught it in his hand. He then lifted her up and swung her like a bat, swinging her through the wall.

Crowley motioned dramatically at him, sending Zavid flying across the hall, destroying the wall. Many attendants and residents could now be heard screaming running in different directions. But Zavid recovered too quickly from the king of hell's attack.

He teleported back into the room, reappearing too close to Charlie. He started to reach for her with his hand, but Kevin was a bit faster.

Ruby's knife was in his grasp. He jabbed it into Zavid in a desperate attempt to stop him.

Zavid screamed in pain, his body convulsing slightly. He grabbed at Kevin, pulling the blade out of his abdomen. The golden being threw Kevin violently across the room, crashing into the computer, while flapping his golden metallic wings, slicing open Kevin's stomach in the process. Blood gushed from him immediately. He threw the knife at Kevin, aiming for his chest. But luck would have it that Kevin rolled over in pain, barely escaping the blade.

"Kevin," Charlie cried out.

Kevin was slowly reaching for Ruby's knife, struggling tremendously. "Need the knife… for Sam." His fingers grazed the hilt and barely just managed to grasp it tight in his fist.

"This is certainly getting out of hand," Crowley said.

He then used his demonic telekinesis to propel Zavid out of the room once more just as his other demons were showing up. They promptly surrounded him.

Just as Crowley grabbed for Charlie and Kevin to flash them out of there, they saw Zavid spin, using his wings to slice all of Crowley's demons in half.

They reappeared at Niagara Falls. Fortunately, it seemed they were alone in the area.

Crowley helped lay Kevin out gently on the ground. Charlie instantly knelt, taking off her button up shirt and pressing it on his wound to try to stop the blood flow. But it pooled too quickly, soaking her shirt within seconds.

"Hold in there Kevin," Charlie whispered into his ear. "We need you. We all do. Sam needs you. Make it through this Kevin, just until we get to heaven."

Kevin coughed up blood as he tried to speak. "Cr… crystal," he said. "Pocket."

Charlie looked confused. "Huh? Crystal? Pocket?" Her eyes lit up. "Oh!" She reached into his right pocket, finding nothing and then tried his other. Feeling a rock, she pulled out and looked it.

"Crush it," he said.

Charlie did it without hesitation but it was at that moment that Zavid showed up, his wings beating in a fit of rage. "You know I can't let you leave to share what you have learned."

But Tessa was already there. She looked Zavid intently in the eyes. "I don't think you have a choice." She touched Kevin and Charlie and flashed back to heaven.

The gang was there to meet them and immediately emotions, worry, and angry words were flying.

"Did Crowley do this?"

"What happened?"

"Oh my god, Kevin!"

But Charlie was down on her knees, listening to Kevin whisper something in her ear. "Tell… tell Sam I…" His voice died off.

Charlie looked up at the angels. "Somebody do something!"

Immediately Cas was at Kevin's side. He placed his hand on Kevin's chest and his grace became ablaze. After a moment, the light died down. "I'm afraid it is too late."

Suddenly, Kevin was standing there, the real Kevin, his soul. He stood over his body, a frown upon his face. "What? What is this? What's happened?"

Sam was in front of him, tears in his eyes. "Kevin… I'm afraid… I'm afraid that you're…" Sam's voice died off, unable to finish the dreaded sentence.

"I'm dead," Kevin stated, looking away from his body and into the eyes of Sam. "Well I have to say, that definitely sucks."


	13. Debate Among Loss

Sam couldn't keep from looking back and forth between Kevin's soul that had taken on his body's form, and his lifeless body on the floor. He wanted to tear his eyes from the sight, to somehow unsee it, to wish it untrue. But it wasn't going to happen. This was real. This wasn't changing.

"Kevin," he whispered, his eyes tearing up. "My god… This isn't happening."

Kevin walked up to stand closer to Sam. "It's happening Sam. Just do me a favor."

"What's that," Sam asked, unable to look him in the eye as he stared at Kevin's body. It was starting to disappear, burning away like a vessel unable to contain an angel's grace. He didn't want to think about what this meant, but Sam found his eyes suddenly tearing up, the tears quickly pooling and pouring down his cheeks.

"Well, if that isn't disconcerting…" Kevin deliberately looked away from his body, not wanting to see it finish disappearing from heaven, not seeing Sam cry..

"The favor," Sam asked again, quickly drying his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

Kevin smiled softly. "You guys better kill that son of a bitch."

"He won't get away," Dean responded.

Kevin nodded at Dean, smiling, then nodded at Castiel. He looked at Charlie. "It was freaking awesome meeting you Charlie."

Charlie was crying. "We're kindred spirits."

Kevin finally turned, looking back at Sam. "There is one more thing I wanted to tell you Sam. Something I kept from you." He shrugged his shoulders. "I…"

It was then that with a few flying embers floating through the air that Kevin's body vanished from heaven altogether as if it had never been there. Then something else happened immediately.

"Bobby," Sam cried out. "What are you doing here? How?"

Bobby was standing there, right next to Kevin. "Hello Dean, Sam…" He nodded at Castiel.

"What are you doing here Bobby," Dean asked, walking over to stand in front of him.

Bobbie looked at Kevin. "I was sent to claim Kevin. He has to move on to his heaven. He can't stay here in Gabriel's office in the sky."

"But," Kevin started. "I don't want to leave, not yet. I'm not ready."

"I'm sorry Kevin," Bobby said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He gave him his most comforting expression. "I'm afraid we don't have a choice. I wish we could have finally met under different circumstances but the hunter life isn't a forgiving one son."

Kevin looked at Gabriel for help, his eyes pleading.

Gabriel shook his head. "It's out of my hands right now. But I'll see if I can work something out later. I'm sorry."

Bobby looked at his boys. "Sam, Dean… keep it up. The world's a better place because of you two." He looked directly at Sam and suddenly took on an irritated expression. "You should have got your head out of your ass Sam."

Sam looked puzzled. "What are you talking about Bobby?"

It was subtle, but as Bobbie turned to look at Dean, it seemed he glanced at Kevin. "And you Dean, it's about time you woke up you idjit. You had Cas right there in front of you all along. Took you long enough, don't you think?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah, I was definitely stupid…" He looked over at Cas. He gave his angel a wink. "…and blind too."

Cas smiled back at Dean. "You saw me eventually."

"You boys take care now," Bobby said suddenly.

"Good bye Sam… Dean," Kevin said quickly.

With that, Bobby and Kevin disappeared from Gabriel's office, with not another word spoken.

"Damn it Bobby," Sam spat madly.

And a second later, Dean had grabbed his brother into his arms. He desperately wished he could just hug away Sam's pain, but knew that wasn't possible. He strongly suspected that Sam felt a greater loss when it came to Kevin than he did. But he was never going to be the first one to voice that aloud. "I'm sorry Sammy. I know he was the closest thing you had to a best friend other than me in a long time."

Sam didn't say a word.

For the next minute or so, they just hugged each other in silence until Sam pulled away. "I wanna focus on something." He took a deep breath, rubbing the tears that had pooled in the corners of his eyes away with his sleeves. "I have to focus on something." He turned to look at Charlie. "What did you guys…" His voice broke for a second. His eyes narrowed. "What did you find out Charlie?"

Charlie looked away. "Other than that she lives in a comatose state in a women's shelter, nothing."

Sam looked incredulous for a second, not believing the words that came out of her mouth. "Are you freaking kidding me?" His eyes and mouth twisted into a look of rage. "Kevin died and we didn't even get anything!"

"Now wait just a minute," Charlie said, storming over to the laptop and flipping it open. "That's not exactly true." She typed and clicked away. "Crowley knows something. He was in her."

"In her," Cas, Sam, and Dean remarkably asked at the same time.

She turned the laptop around for them to see, revealing Crowley's somber face. "I possessed her boys. There was no other way. And…" He paused for a moment. "I'm genuinely sorry about Kevin. As far as prophets go, he wasn't so bad I guess."

"You don't get to say his name Crowley," Sam spat. "Ever."

Crowley ignored his comment. "Anyways, I have information and some of it is quite revealing. If you want it, I can give it to you."

In two quick strides, Dean was right in front of the laptop's webcam. "Quit playing games Crowley and just tell us."

"I will, I will," Crowley replied. "But…"

"But what? We had a deal!" Dean slammed his fist down on the desk.

"The deal was," Crowley said. "...that I do everything I can to protect Charlie and Kevin while they get the information that they seek."

"I think you didn't exactly succeed in that department all that well," Cas cut in. "Now the information, please."

Crowley frowned. "Now I know I dropped the ball a little bit on this one but…"

"Dropped the ball," Sam interrupted. "Forgetting to pick up some milk at the grocery store is dropping the ball. You fucking let my friend die you son of a bitch."

"Sam," Charlie said, walking over to him. She grabbed his hands, capturing his attention away from the king of hell. "If it wasn't for Kevin, I'd probably be dead. He died saving my life not because of any neglect on Crowley's part." Charlie shrugged her shoulders. "Not that I enjoy defending that bastard, but it wasn't his fault."

"Well thank you ginger," Crowley said. He looked at Dean. "See, what she said."

"Well can you now please fill us in on what you learned Crowley or what," Dean asked. "We need to know. We have to kill that bastard."

Crowley paused before responding. "I can tell you. But I want to cash in on the deal we made before I tell you."

"No way," Dean quickly yelled. "No, we can't keep putting this Zavid thing off."

"Dean is right," Cas piped in. "We haven't the time to do this now."

Crowley tilted his head. "Do you two take me for an idiot? I know you have your plates full, what with defeating that golden bastard, which for the record, I detest. But now with grieving added to that plate, I know it's become even worse. But I will make sure I get my end of the deal fulfilled first as a sort of insurance."

"But," Cas and Dean said simultaneously.

"If I hear any other objections, I will keep my information to myself. So I would tread carefully with your next response if I were either of you."

Cas and Dean looked at each other and then looked around the room.

Dean and Sam locked eyes and Dean could see Sam's eyes were ablaze with anger on Dean's behalf. He loved his little brother for his concern, but he knew there was nothing that could be done.

Gabriel and Cas locked eyes. The archangel was obviously frustrated with Crowley but he shrugged. "Sorry bro, you gotta do what you gotta do."

Dean and Cas looked back the screen. "Fine," Cas said as Dean nodded. "We'll do it."

Despite the mood of all involved, Crowley gave them a wide grin, his eyes filled with triumph. "Cas, I believe you know where my throne room is?"

Cas nodded.

"See you in five." The screen went black.

"Damn it all to hell," Dean whispered. "Is this ever gonna be over?"

"It will," Cas replied, pulling Dean in for an embrace.

"I don't know if I can handle going back there," Dean said. "I just… I never thought I'd go back. What if I start to, I don't know, freak out or something?"

"I'll be there for you," Cas said, kissing him on the lips softly. He ran his hand through Dean's hair and down the back of his head in an attempt to comfort his mate. "I won't be going anywhere. And no one will touch us either."

Dean nodded and then kissed Cas more deeply. When they broke the embrace, Dean looked over at his brother and then at Charlie. "Well, wish us speedy orgasms," he said with his trademark grin.

"Gross Dean," Sam said, scrunching up his nose.

Charlie turned red, but didn't respond to his statement. "You two be careful," she said, coming up to hug them both. Sam walked over and joined in the hug.

Cas looked at Gabriel. "Ah, what the hell," the trickster said, heading over to join in on the group hug; or so it appeared. Gabriel still stood apart, using his illusion to make them think he was part of their affection. He really felt sorry for his brother and even Dean, for having to fuck in front of all those demons.

Though the archangel had to admit, on his part that sounded quite intriguing. He had a fetish for showing off. He found it exhilarating and sexually fulfilling. If he could, he'd switch places with his brother. But this was something Castiel had to do. Besides, his brother would never forgive him if he fucked Dean. He chuckled inwardly and rolled his eyes at the ridiculous direction his thoughts had taken him, especially given the circumstances.

"Well," Cas said, looking back into Dean's eyes after the group hug was over. "Are you ready?"

"Hell no I'm not," Dean answered. "But I never will be, so we might as well just get this over with now Cas."

Cas nodded and gave him a quick peck and then they flashed from Gabriel's heavenly office, on their way to hell to put on a show.


	14. Lights, Camera, Action!

Dean gulped and his breath caught even as his chest began to heave. The only solace he had was Cas's hand gripping his very tightly. They were back in hell. This place… this place… it just brought back so many memories. Wretched memories.

The torture he was subjected to for so many years, torture in every way imaginable. But worse still were the memories of the torture he subjected to other souls in order to find some relief from his own pain. That was the one thing in all his life he regretted most, he thought. It tore him up inside when he thought about it.

And being back in this dark and terrifying place, with the screams assaulting his ears, and worse, the laughter from the torturers, the smell of sulfur, of blood, the sight… it was enough to send him into a panic attack. He began heaving and shaking and he had to close his eyes. He couldn't bear to see this place, not again, not anymore.

"Get... me… out… of… here…" Dean pleaded to Cas between deep breaths.

Cas grabbed him by the shoulders and turned Dean to face him. "Dean," he said, his voice filled with such unconditional love. "You can do this."

Dean shook his head. His eyes began tearing up. "No, I spent forty years here. I can't be here for another minute. Not again! I can't do it Cas, I can't…"

Cas interrupted Dean by crashing his soft angelic lips into Dean's. Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth, drawing a deep heated passion out of Dean. It was slow to obtain, because Dean was reluctant to let go of his torment. But the lust and fiery emotions were inevitable. Before too long, Cas found one of Dean's hand on the back of his head and one grasping his firm ass. Cas smiled into the kiss. He could kiss Dean forever and never stop, but Dean was human and had to breathe. The angel broke the kiss after several seconds.

Dean frowned. "Why'd you stop?"

Cas smiled. "To let you breathe."

The hunter laughed. "Next time, just suffocate me baby." He paused for a moment. "I have to say, that was by far the best thing that's ever happened here. But wow, I mean, I knew your kisses could make me feel better but I didn't know they could calm me so much."

"Honestly Dean, it is part of my angel charm."

"I'll say," Dean agreed.

"Boys, boys, boys," came Crowley's voice, as he appeared from around the corner. "You're keeping your audience waiting. Chop, chop!"

"Fuck you asshole," Dean spat, turning to face the king of hell. He took a step toward Crowley, but Cas put an arm in front of him to stop him.

"You're in my house now, so you might want to watch your words," Crowley reminded them. "Now make your way to the throne room. The sooner you get started, the sooner it will be over." He paused. "Besides, you might want to be quick about this. Time runs differently here, don't you forget."

Dean's eyes widened. "As much as I hate to admit it Cas, he's right. I don't want to do this, but let's get this over with. If we take too long, when we get back, a week may have past."

Cas nodded and grabbed his hand, quickly leading him in the direction Crowley had gone off to. Within a few minutes, they had entered what was presumably the throne room. Crowley was already sitting upon his throne, which was at the top of what were probably fifty steps of stairs. Skulls surrounded his throne, which was so black it was almost as if it weren't even there. The throne was difficult to look at for an extended period of time.

Skeletons and bodies hung throughout the room and fire burned in various seemingly random spots throughout the throne room. The smell of blood was even stronger here. But Crowley still had his signature flare in the room. A world class bar was next to his throne, with liquors and glasses galore. A demon stood behind it, ready to make any drink at Crowley's demand.

But none of that was what caught Cas's and Dean's eyes the most. No, what they found most disconcerting were the amount of demons that filled this room. They had to have numbered in the hundreds. And every black eye was on them as they were entering the room. Dean tried not to look any of them in the faces, and while there were plenty of sneers directed at him, he also couldn't help but seeing some grins. They looked way too eager for the show.

Dean felt vile rising up in his throat and he forced it back down. He was repulsed. How could he possibly sink any lower than putting on a porn show in front of his enemies? Could anything possibly be more humiliating?

Cas gently squeezed Dean's hand, almost instantly calming him. "Just look at me," Cas whispered. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean nodded, keeping his eyes focused on Cas, letting his angel guide him. He was so not in control of what he felt. Just seconds ago he was angry, repulsed… but now, lust was stirring in him with fierceness unmatched.

They were now feet from the demons and they began to part to let them through. "Don't look away from me," Cas told Dean. "Keep your eyes on mine."

Just as his pulse was picking up at being that close to all those demons, it started slowing down at Cas's gentle, reassuring words. Despite the awful situation, Dean gave Cas a small smile.

When the sea of demons parted fully for them, Dean could see in his peripheral vision that there was a bed in the middle of the room, covered with black satin sheets. Even as a large part of him felt really nervous at the prospect of having sex in front of so many evil strangers, there was another part that couldn't wait to feel those luxurious sheets against his body as Cas plowed into him. Though there was the third part, the guilty part of him. Kevin's body wasn't even cold yet and here he was in hell with Cas about to do the deed in front of a bunch of evil scumbags. The only thing that alleviated his guilt, even a little bit, was the fact that he had no choice and he was doing this so it would lead to them getting the information they needed to take down that rapey asshole. The means justified the ends, right?

In seconds, they were in the middle of the room, less than a foot from the bed. Dean could feel all the eyes boring into them, but Crowley's eyes were the ones he felt most intently. He risked a glance away from Cas to look at Crowley. The King of Hell sat back in his throne, fully relaxed, legs kicked up on the back of a demon that were on all fours in front of him. He smiled at Dean and gestured to the bed.

Dean quickly looked away, his face flushing red with anger and embarrassment. He had to say something to put off the inevitable for just a few seconds more, to give himself time to let his mind wrap itself around what he was about to do. "Crowley, what the fuck is up with the decor in here? Thought maybe you were a bit more original than the last guy."

Crowley laughed and shook his head. "I have spent the majority of my time topside squirrel, so haven't had the time to redecorate. Though I do like my bar. Speaking of, barkeep, bring me a scotch on the rocks. Daddy's thirsty." He smiled at Cas and Dean. "Anyways, get on with it all ready. I detest being kept waiting."

Dean felt himself getting angry, but Cas quickly caught his eyes again, and once again, he felt a contentment. He felt his lust stirring back up. Suddenly, the angel picked up his hunter and gently lowered him on to the bed.

Dean gripped on to Cas's trench coat, removing it. The sheets were cool against his skin, despite the mugginess and the heat of hell. He felt Cas lower his weight down on top of him, meeting Dean's lips with his own. The kiss started out slow but quickly sped up with roughness and passion. His lips would have bruises tomorrow. Dean smiled into the kiss.

Crowley leaned forward in his seat, taking his feet off his demon stool. One of his feet landed on the demon's hands and Crowley made no attempt to remove it. The demon winced but made no attempt to remove his hand from the current position.

Simultaneously, Cas and Dean ripped each other's shirts open, sending buttons flying. Dean removed Cas's black jacket, pulling with it the ruined white dress shirt. The blue tie remained around Cas's neck and Dean made no attempt to remove it. He found it hot and it felt good when it dragged across his heated chest.

Dean knew his sexual performance should have been affected by the amount of demonic voyeurs in the room, but he was losing himself in the act with Cas almost completely. Later, when he had the chance to think this over, he would wonder if there was something more going on. Sure, Cas had a way of affecting his emotions with just a glance or a touch. But he would ponder if maybe Cas had a way of intensifying certain emotions, such as lust, love, and passion. Eventually, he would find that to be the truth and he would always be grateful that Cas had been able to do that for him.

Dean grinned up at Cas, suddenly flipping him over so that he was on top. He unzipped his pants and quickly removed them. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Cas was going commando, as his large rock hard cock flopped out immediately. Dean gripped it in his fist and began jerking it with wild abandon.

Cas's breath quickened and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. "Oh Dean," he cried out.

Crowley leaned back again, suddenly unzipping his pants. He slowly reached into his pants and began pulling at his dick.

Dean lowered himself until his head was just inches from Cas's dick. He licked at the head and down the shaft. He grazed his tongue across the angel's balls, tasting sweat and something that was uniquely angel, taking one at a time in his mouth, before returning his attention to Cas's cock. He took the head into his mouth, tasting his angel's thick cock. The sweet taste of angel precum was just too good.

Cas began moaning at the attention.

At this point, Crowley's cock was out, being jerked almost violently. It wasn't long, though not short, but it was extremely thick. "Stool," he said down to the demon on all fours at his feet. "Pleasure me immediately."

The demon stool nodded and got to his knees, and without hesitation, began sucking off his demonic master.

"Fuck yeah," Crowley whispered, leaning back into the throne as he watched Dean slam Cas's cock into the back of his throat.

"Oh fuck," Cas shouted.

Crowley looked around the room, happy to see that most male demons had their cocks out, jerking while watching the scene before them. Many were even fucking, women and men alike. He chuckled softly. The elder Winchester brother and the great and mighty angel Cas would never be able to live this down.

He looked up above the bed, at the skeleton hanging there. He could see the camera hidden in the eye socket, filming the whole thing. The hunter community would get a kick out of this. The Winchesters and their pet angel would have their reputation soiled forever… if he released the video that is. Maybe he could just score another deal. He smiled at the thought.

Crowley looked back at the scene on the black satin clad bed. He loved what he saw. Dean was now lowering himself on to Cas's huge cock and it took no time at all for Dean to devour that angel dick. The hunter gasped, feeling the most welcome intrusion. He sat on it for several seconds, letting himself adjust to Castiel's girth and length. He counted himself lucky that his angel wasn't small.

Dean started rocking on Cas's cock, moaning as he did so, and lifting himself before quickly lowering himself back down, aiming for his prostate. Dean leaned down, keeping Cas firmly inside him, and started kissing Cas deeply. It was a unique sensation, mixed with pleasure and pain. It wouldn't be the same if there wasn't that smidgen of pain that came along with it. He reveled in it.

Crowley pushed the head of his cock sucker deep down until his mouth met his balls. He stretched the demon's jaw open wide until it unhinged and he pushed his fat balls into the demon's mouth as well. The demon squirmed uncomfortably but made no attempt to stop. He continued pleasuring his king, bobbing his head up and down on Crowley's fat cock. Crowley began moaning, quiet at first, and then much louder. He made no attempt to muffle himself. His chest rose and fell. Crowley could feel the pressure building. It was going to happen. Without warning his stool, Crowley exploded, shooting deep into his servant's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He came for almost an entire minute, most likely enough to fill a mug full. Despite the sheer amount, the demon swallowed promptly, knowing if a single drop was spilled, he would most likely be vanquished. One was not to waste any seed of the King of Hell.

He could see that the sex sounds he had made when ejaculating had caught Dean's and Cas's attention, but they quickly looked away and continued pleasuring themselves. Sure, they looked uncomfortable. But he could see at least a small amount of curiosity in those eyes too. He filed that away to explore later.

Crowley smiled and patted the back of the demon's head. "That's good my pet. Now get back into position."

The stool got back onto all fours and Crowley put his feet up and leaned back, continuing to watch the show. He left his slightly softened and wet cock out, knowing any minute now, it would be hardening again.

Dean was still grinding on Cas, taking his cock deep and hard. Both of their bodies were glistening with sweat and they were both breathing heavily.

Cas ran his hands over Dean's chest and grabbed on to his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. As they kissed, Cas took Dean's length in his fist and began pumping him, feeling the solid girth of his member. It drove Cas wild.

Dean's breathing became even wilder and out of control, his eyes glazing over with lust unbridled, rolling into the back of his head. His heart was hammering against his chest. There was just so much stimulation.

Dean squeezed his rectum around Cas, tightening around him. He pulled himself up until the head was barely in him and then without warning, slammed back down on Cas, which caused the angel to cry out in pleasure and surprise. Smiling at the response this action gave him, Dean rode for a few more seconds and then repeated his action, smiling devilishly down at Cas. When he slammed back down on his angel, Cas moaned even louder. He let go of Dean's cock. He could no longer concentrate enough to both pleasure Dean and receive it from him. He was by far too engrossed with Dean's ass to care about anything else right now.

"I'm," Cas shouted out. "I'm… I'm gonna cum soon Dean."

Dean nodded and smiled. "Fill me up big boy," Dean replied.

Cas threw Dean a wicked sex smile. Suddenly, Cas had picked up Dean and laid him down on the bed, re-positioning themselves so that he was on top of his Winchester, all the while staying inside him. He thrust almost violently into Dean, losing control of himself. The sudden rough thrusts really hurt Dean, but he didn't show it in his eyes. Truth be told, it also felt beyond amazing. Dean's ass was a powerful thing indeed. It had turned a mighty celestial being of heaven into an untamed beast.

Within seconds, Cas was moaning very loudly and shouting "Dean" over and over again. With a few more final rough thrusts, Cas was spilling himself inside Dean. Several spurts shot inside him and it was just seconds later when Dean's cock began to shower the bed spread with his cum. Cas smiled. He loved fucking the cum out of Dean.

Dean could feel his insides healing themselves slightly from the assault on his ass. Angel cum was definitely a healing elixir.

Cas leaned up and kissed Dean deeply. "I love you," he whispered into Dean's ear.

"I'm all yours baby," Dean said back. "Always."

Cas felt himself flying inside at Dean's words. Always was a long time and he hoped it would be true. As Cas slowly slipped out of Dean, some of his cum dripped out of Dean, staining the black sheets with his white spunk. He gave Dean another quick kiss.

Their breathing began to slow down and then realization began to creep in. They looked around the room, seeing so many naked demons in the room staring at them, many still jacking off and others still fucking. They quickly covered themselves with the black silk sheets, their faces flushing red with embarrassment.

"Oh my fucking god," Dean cried out. "Hell is pervert heaven."

"I thought that was obvious," Cas whispered into Dean's ear. The angel looked up at Crowley. "I believe our end of the contract is finally fulfilled."

Crowley laughed, shaking his head. "Not so fast," he said.

"What," Dean shouted. "No way! We put on your sick show. We're out of here!"

"You put on half the show." Crowley smiled down at them. "I want the full show."

Dean looked confused.

"What do you mean Crowley," Cas asked.

"It's your turn," Crowley responded. He looked at Dean and winked. "I want you to fuck your little angel now."

Dean gulped. "But…"

Cas grabbed Dean by the chin and looked him in the eyes. "It's okay Dean. Let's just make sure to do it quickly."

His eyes were angry but he reluctantly nodded.

"Fine," Cas shouted up at Crowley. "We'll do it."

"Good," Crowley said, standing up. He kicked his demon stool out of the way and started to walk down the stairs. "I'm glad there won't be a problem."

"What are you doing," Dean asked, trying to keep his eyes off of Crowley's exposed crotch, which was fully hard again.

"I want a front row seat this time around."

Dean shook his head. "Whatever."

"Stand up," Cas said.

Dean looked puzzled, but did as he was told.

Cas took Dean into his mouth, sucking him back to life again.

Dean watched as Crowley was walking up to them, his face now inches from his. He thought this would make him soften, would turn him off, but all it did was make him feel more excited. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he began thrusting into Cas's throat with little concern, taking solace in the fact that his mate didn't need to breathe.

"You," Crowley said, causing Dean to open his eyes slightly. Seeing that he was talking to someone else, Dean closed his eyes again and relaxed, continuing to thrust into his angel's throat. "And you."

Two male muscle built demons walked up to Crowley and waited for his next commands. He pointed at the dark haired one and had him bend over. Without prepping him or using any spit or lube he slammed into his demon. The demon grimaced in pain, but was not surprised in the least, and began taking Crowley's brutal thrusts like a champ. He told the red headed demon to start fucking the dark haired demon's throat. Promptly, he also did as he was told.

Who knew that along with an iron fist, Crowley also ruled hell with an iron cock?

Dean pulled Cas's head off his cock, feeling the warm air of hell on the wet skin of his engorged member, and then slammed back into his angel's throat. He could tell Cas was actually enjoying this, as he was jerking himself furiously.

"That's enough oral sex," Crowley told Cas, his tone beyond dominant. "Now bend over for your precious Winchester, God's pet."

Cas followed Crowley's command, getting to his feet, all the while keeping his eyes on Dean's cock, wishing he was back on his knees again. Oh, how blasphemous he has become. He smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way. Without any further hesitation, he laid down on the bed, spreading his legs wide for Dean. He looked up at his hunter with expecting eyes, with eyes hungry with lust, his chest rising and falling with anticipation. He wasn't usually the one to bottom, but he was certainly looking forward to feeling Dean inside him, kissing him, filling him with his human seed.

Dean spat into his hand and was about to coat his dick, so that he could enter Cas as smoothly as possible. He just wished they would have had the foresight to bring some KY. Oh well, nothing to be done about it now. He would work with what he had.

"You boys aren't listening," Crowley said. "You two move over there," he said, pointing at the other side of the bed, even as he was still thrusting violently into his demon. "And Cas, I said I want you to bend over for him, like the little bitch you really are." He ignored the sneer Dean threw his way and the ashamed look that crossed Castiel's features just a moment. "No passionate love making this time." He paused and looked at the hunter. "And Dean, wipe that spit on the sheets. I want you to fuck your angel dry."

"No," Dean immediately protested. "I don't want to hurt him. I won't do it."

"You'll do as I say," Crowley said, his eyes darkening.

Dean shook his head vehemently.

Crowley suddenly whistled. "Come here boy!"

Dean heard a barking and paws running along the floor and turned to see what was happening. Both Cas's eyes and Dean's grew large with shock and fear. Dean had never seen a hellhound before. They were terrifying. The monster was huge and black, with teeth and eyes that struck terror deep in his soul. The beast's tongue hung low out of its mouth, almost grazing the floor, as he pawed across the throne room on all fours, entirely too happy and playful for his appearance. Dean shook his head in disbelief, hoping to rid the image of the monster. But the sight didn't vanish. There was a freaking hellhound in the throne room now.

"What is the meaning of this," Cas spat, getting up. "If he lays one claw on Dean, I will find a way to smite you once and for all! Do not doubt me."

The hellhound walked right by Cas and Dean, a low growl in its throat as it glanced at them. He stopped a couple of feet from Crowley, his tail wagging.

"You misunderstand my intent," Crowley replied to the angel, the tone of his voice dark with sinister intent. "Come here boy."

Crowley started petting his hellhound behind the ears, not stopping his assault on his demon's ass for even a second. "Who's a good boy?"

The hellhound licked Crowley across the face, giving him a bark as well.

The King of Hell looked over at Dean. "You will fuck your angel just as I desire and show him no mercy, or my hellhound will do it for you."

Dean paled as his jaw dropped. He shook his head. "Oh come on Crowley. You can't be serious. That's too sick, even for you dammit!"

Crowley grinned. "Don't believe me?" He looked at his hellhound. "Boy, have fun."

The hellhound's tongue stretched out even further, now dragging across the floor as he made his way closer to the couple of the bed. Dean began shaking but still didn't truly think Crowley would go through with it. He was bluffing. He had to be.

The hellhound was at their bed now. Suddenly, its tongue darted out, licking across Dean's ankle. Dean could feel the tongue wrap all the way around his ankle and up his leg, halfway to his knee. It was rough and wide and way too hot.

Dean screamed. "No, stop! I'll do it!"

Crowley whistled and the dog was back at his side in seconds, tail wagging. "I thought you would see it my way Winchester." His eyes quickly shot back and forth between the angel and the hunter. "Now get to it already."

Dean looked down at Cas, his eyes saturated with worry for Cas and with an unfounded guilt. This wasn't his fault. He had to do what he said or Cas would have to get fucked by a hellhound. That wasn't happening.

"It's all right Dean," Cas said. "I heal quickly. I can handle it."

"But," Dean started, his eyes creased with worry.

"No buts, just fuck me so we can get out of here."

"Always the romantic aren't you," Dean mumbled.

"Listen to your angel," Crowley cut in. He looked at his demons and pulled out of the dark haired one. He sat down on the bed. "You two switch now." The red haired demon moved and sat down on his master's cock and began riding him and as he rode it, his cock was thrusting into the other demon's throat. He looked at Dean and Cas, who were watching the scene before him. "Proceed the fucking now."

Cas and Dean looked away and got into position. Dean was behind Cas, who was bent over the bed, his ass in the air, ready for Dean to enter.

Dean placed the tip of his cock at Cas's entrance, wishing he could lube it with his spit. He started to push in slowly, hoping to minimize the pain on his lover.

"Push yourself all the way in him now Dean. Don't pussyfoot around," Crowley demanded, pushing into his demon roughly and fast. "Fuck, this feels good."

Dean knew it was pointless to protest so he did as he was told. Even as Cas cried out in pain into the mattress, he was ashamed to admit that it still felt amazing.

As he began plowing into his angel with little abandon, his only comfort in the fact that Cas would heal quickly, Cas's angel wings erupted out of his back, spreading wide and far. Several demons gasped at that. Some even looked a little afraid. Dean grinned. Some of the guilt Dean had been feeling lessened a bit, knowing his wings only came out like that during sex when he was feeling intense pleasure. Who knew Cas could be a sadist?

Dean gripped Cas tightly on the hips and drove deeply into him, finding Cas's sweet spot and hitting it repeatedly and without mercy. He took one hand off Cas's hips and reached around and began jerking his angel off as he continued to pump himself into him.

"I don't think I'm gonna last much longer babe," Dean suddenly cried out, his words peppered between moans as he fucked Cas deep and hard. He took his hand from Cas's cock, needing to balance himself more or he would collapse on Cas. Both his hands were now gripped tightly on Cas's hips. He would surely leave bruises there. Not that it truly mattered, because bruises usually healed on him within a matter of minutes.

"Both of you," Crowley said, capturing Dean's attention. Cas's face was shoved into the mattress, lost in a world of pleasure. Crowley reached over and grabbed on to Cas's tie and yanked, forcing Cas to look up at him . "I want you both to look into my eyes as you two finish." Crowley threw the tie into the angel's face.

Neither Dean nor Cas wanted to do that, but they did as they were told, ready to close the curtain on their freaky ass sex show.

Cas's wings were flapping in slow but steady thrusts, sending large black feathers flying through the air and floating all around them. Dean could feel the feathers grazing his back and his chest as they fell down and instead of tickling him, all they did was send shivers of satisfaction through his body, triggering gasps of pleasure and lust.

Dean roughly grabbed Cas's hair and yanked his head back to kiss him as he felt himself getting closer. He quickly broke the kiss though as Crowley objected. The demon wanted both pairs of eyes on him as they came.

Dean reached around and grasped Cas's cock once more and began jerking him ferociously. He desperately wanted Cas to cum at the same time as he did.

Cas knew what he was trying to do. The angel knew how to trigger his orgasms on demand, so was ready to ejaculate when Dean was.

It was just a matter of time now, most likely only a few more thrusts. Dean could feel the pressure building. Dean leaned down, careful to keep his eyes on Crowley, as his lips brushed Cas's ears. "I'm about to cum," Dean breathed. While most of him was disturbed for having to watch Crowley as he fucked his angel, not made love to, but fucked the shit out of, there was a smaller part in him that found a sick kind of excitement in this. He did his best, unsuccessfully, to wipe that thought out of his head. Careful to keep his eyes on Crowley though, he kissed along the back of his boyfriend's neck. Afterwards, he then took both hands and reached for the base of Cas's wings, massaging and pinching certain parts of them, knowing just where to put pressure, just where to touch, that would send Cas into a frenzy of sexual gratification. The angel's wings began flapping wildly, sending gusts of wind through the throne room, sending much of the black satin sheets into the air. Feathers were whirling all around the throne room. And before Dean knew it, he was spilling his seed deep inside Cas just as Cas was cumming into Dean's fist, neither of them looking away from Crowley. Cas's sexy black wings began to flap slower and slower until they stopped and then vanished from sight.

Dean raised his hand to his mouth and began licking the angel's cum from his fingers and his palm. The taste of it was so good it took some of the edge off. He hated that they had to do that in front of Crowley and so many of his demons. He hated having to do what Crowley said. But he couldn't lie. It was hot as fuck too.

Dean's knees were shaking and his legs buckled, feeling a sort of exhaustion coming on. Cas caught him in his arms. He yanked up his trench coat and made no attempt to gather up the rest of their articles of clothing and then looked at Crowley. "Now we're done," he said, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yeah," Dean said. "I hope you liked what you saw, because it won't happen again."

"We'll see," Crowley responded with a wink.

"Now start talking," Cas demanded.

Crowley looked surprised for a second and then composed his face back into its nonchalant look. "Oh yeah, that. But first…" He plowed a few more times into his demon slave, thrusting wildly, his hands wrapped around his throat too tightly, blocking his airwaves. After a minute or so of doing that, with Cas and Dean standing off to the side watching awkwardly, he came deep inside his slave. When he was done, he pulled himself out and with his demonic telekinetic powers, he threw him across the throne room, done with him. "Go ahead go finish him off," he said to the demon that had been sucking off his bottom bitch. The demon ran off in the direction the demon had been thrown. Crowley looked at his hellhound. "Come here boy," he said kneeling and petting him. "Go lick the sheets clean. I don't want a drop of cum left on that bed."

Dean grimaced. It repulsed him thinking about that hellhound licking up his and Cas's loads of cum. Cas remained carefully stoic. Dean consciously positioned himself away from the bed, not wanting to catch a glimpse of the hellhound's strange diet.

Then Crowley quickly filled them in on everything he had experienced while being inside the prophecy's body. While he talked, Dean could hear the hellhound licking at the sheets behind him. He cringed and shuddered.

To Crowley's credit though, he left nothing out. When he was done, he looked around the room. "Now somebody come over here and clean up my cock and balls. You woman, you will do. And you best be thorough too."

Cas draped his trench coat around Dean and picked him up in his arms. And with that, they disappeared from hell and reappeared in heaven, startling Charlie and Sam, who had been sitting at a table and talking. If Gabriel was surprised, he didn't show it.

Cas placed Dean in a spare chair, leaving his trench coat around him. All that clad the angel was the blue tie that hung haphazardly around his neck.

Sam and Charlie were looking away awkwardly, their faces red. But no one said anything about the lack of clothes. Two and two could be put together after all.

Sam was the first to speak. "Are you okay Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy," Dean replied, his voice hoarse.

Cas squinted at Sam and then looked over at Charlie. In two quick strides, he was in front of them. He grabbed Charlie by the chin and turned her head and then did the same to Sam. He saw something he didn't like. Their skin… it was…

"Your bodies," he said. "They are burning away."

"What," Dean cried out, trying to get to his feet. He wavered a little bit, but he managed. He stumbled, but he managed to make it over to his brother and Charlie, standing next to Castiel.

Cas looked over at Gabriel. "Exactly how long were we in hell?"

Gabriel grimaced. "You guys were gone for four days. And now Sam and Charlie have a day max left in here, or their vessels will burn away and their souls will stay in heaven."

"You mean they will die," Dean questioned, his eyes filled with worry and fear for his brother and for his friend.

Gabriel didn't say anything. No one did. There was no need to. The silence was all the answer they needed.


	15. A Talk With a Reaper or Two

His name was Dean Henry Winchester, son of John and Mary Winchester and brother to Sam, lover to Castiel. He's lost so much over the years. He's lost his mother and his father. He lost Bobby Singer, who had quickly become like another father to him. But it was nice seeing him just a few minutes prior, despite the dire circumstances. And just as he met the brother he never knew he had and the grandfather that had died before he could remember him, he had lost them as well. Then there was Kevin Tran. He had become an unexpected and unlikely comrade as well. But now he too was gone. The world had shown him little mercy over the years.

And then there were the things he had to give up over those godforsaken years. For the sake of their safety, though they would always have a place in his heart, he had to walk away from Lisa and Ben, even as he came to fall back in love with Lisa and see Ben as his own son. Now thanks to Castiel's abilities, they no longer even knew he existed, which was honestly for the best. He had to give up any semblance of a normal life or even a normal relationship, though he wouldn't dream of trading his abnormal one for a normal one anyways.

Of all the things and people he has lost, of all that he had to give up over his lifetime, he would be damned if he was to lose anyone else. Heaven was the only safe place for Sammy and for Charlie now too, while Zavid still lurked out there. And now heaven was slowly but surely killing their bodies. If they left their heavenly confines now, Zavid would either kill them or use them as leverage and then most likely kill them anyways. That's just how evil motherfuckers behaved.

That bastard had to be exterminated and it had to be now. There was no time to keep discussing plans. His jaw locked and the next words he spoke, he said through gritted teeth. With the others listening and staring at him as he spoke, he stared into Castiel's eyes, his voice never breaking nor wavering. "I won't let anyone else die Cas. I won't lose Charlie, I won't lose my brother," he said, and then placing his hands on either side of Cas's face, he continued. "And I'm not going to lose you either. I would sooner die."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Cas responded, placing his hands over Dean's.

Dean removed his hands, grabbing Cas's, their gripped hands between them. Dean thought carefully, choosing his words with precision. "I think I have a plan. I need you…" He stopped, looking at everyone in the room. "I need all of you to trust me."

"Okay," Cas said, clearly confused.

"What's going on Dean," Sam asked.

"Yeah," Gabriel spoke up. "Do fill in."

Charlie looked on, waiting.

Dean turned to Gabriel. "How soon can you get Tessa here?"

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "I can probably have her here in seconds. But you know reapers won't get involved in this. Plus, I don't think Tessa could take on Zavid and win even if she went against her very nature and intervened anyways."

Dean shook his head. "No, you misunderstand me. I just need to ask Tessa for a small favor, nothing too big. Can you get her here or not?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. He snapped his fingers. Everyone waited around a few seconds, looking around awkwardly. Almost two minute went by when Charlie asked, "So how long does it take for Tessa to usually…"

A door bell sounded through the room and a door appeared just as before. Gabriel walked over and opened the door, filling the room with a bright light. In walked Tessa and the light receded as the door was shut. Then the door vanished as though it were never there.

"Well I have to say," Tessa said. "Twice in one week is quite surprising Gabriel. What can I help you with this time?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply but Dean cut him off. "Actually Tessa, it was me that wanted to ask you something."

Tessa looked at Dean, her head tilted in curiosity. "What is it Dean? Death keeps me on a busy schedule, so let's make this quick."

"Sure, can we talk in private?"

Gabriel gestured toward the room he and Cas had spent a very passionate time in. "Just don't destroy anything else in there this time."

"Not a problem," Dean replied, walking quickly into the room. Tessa followed behind him. Cas came in after her, but Dean stopped him. "I'm sorry babe, but I need to talk to her in private."

Cas looked at him intently, surprised. "But I want to help. Why can't I be in here?"

Dean kissed Cas with a sudden, unexpected passion, embracing him tightly. Breaking the kiss, he looked Cas deep in the eyes. "Everything is going to turn out okay Cas." He took a deep, calming breath. "I love you Cas."

Cas's eyes went large in shock. "I love you too Dean."

Dean gave him a mile that seemed tinged with sadness and then turned around and headed into the room, closing the door behind him. Tessa and Dean stood several feet apart, looking at each other. The reaper was the first to speak.

"So talk," Tessa said. "I don't have all day."

Dean took a breath. "Okay…" His voice trailed off and he spoke the rest of his sentence inside his head, testing a theory of his. 'Can you hear my thoughts? I always suspected that maybe you could.'

The reapers eyes widened in surprise. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes I can," Tessa verbally responded. "Why do you ask?"

Dean stared at her, not opening his mouth to speak, but continued to relay her messages through his mind. 'I want to have the conversation with you through our minds; keep it silent so that a little birdie doesn't overhear us.' When he said little birdie in his mind, an image of Castiel in all his angelic glory, with only his blue tie on popped into his mind unabated.

Tessa's face twisted into a look of fluster. 'Well that's an image I won't soon get out of my head.'

Dean looked sheepish. 'Sorry.' It was weird to hear someone else's thoughts in your head. It was almost disconcerting.

Tessa shrugged. 'So why the secrecy?'

'Because I'm going to do something the others won't want me to do. They will go to great lengths to stop me and it has to be done or they will all die, especially Sam and Charlie. They haven't got much time, not sure if you noticed.'

Tessa's eyes darkened with concern for them. 'I saw that their bodies didn't have much longer. So I understand your urgency. But why am I here?'

Dean took a breath. 'I want you to summon your employer here. I need to speak to him.'

Tessa looked aghast. 'I can't just summon Death at my beck and call. There are protocols. I'm sorry Dean but I cannot do this for you.'

Walking up to Tessa, he placed his hands on both of her shoulders. "I saved your life once," he whispered aloud. "You owe me."

Sighing deeply in defeat, Tessa said, "Fine, but you get this one favor and that's it."

"That's all I need," Dean retorted.

"Okay, have it your way," Tessa uttered and then she proceeded to close her eyes.

It took a few seconds, but when Death was suddenly standing next to Tessa in the room, Dean about jumped out of his skin.

But Dean recovered quickly enough and placed his finger over his lips and shushed Death. Even as he was doing it, he couldn't believe he had the balls to shush Death like that.

Death looked dismayed at Dean's action, but before he spoke, Dean thought intently at him. 'I don't want us to be overheard. I can't have them knowing Death is here.'

Nodding, Death gestured for him to continue, thinking, 'Why am I here Dean Winchester?'

'Something really bad and fucked up has been happening dude.'

Death ignored the "dude" and just nodded. 'I know of what is transpiring. I will not fight your battles for you Dean Winchester. You already know this.'

Dean gulped nervously, knowing his next words would be shocking to both reapers before him. And it was hard to take a reaper, especially the reaper, by surprise. 'I need to borrow your scythe. I will do anything for it and it will be returned just as soon as I'm done with it.'

Tessa's eyes were widening and Death took a small step forward. 'What are you doing Dean,' Tessa thought.

Dean ignored Tessa, keeping his eyes on Death.

'Have you grown so desperate as to try and bribe me,' Death thought. 'What favor can you possibly do for me? I will not just hand my scythe over to a mortal. Besides, it would likely kill you eventually.'

Dean's eyes grew desperate. 'I no longer care if I die as long as I can keep the ones I care about safe. I need your scythe to kill Zavid. Please.'

'Sorry Winchester, but you will have to find another way. Good bye.'

"Wait," Dean whispered aloud, his eyes burning with tears. "Please."

Tessa looked at Dean with pity.

Dean stepped up until he was just feet from Death. 'You once offered me the mantle of Death. You said you have grown weary of the role.'

Tessa gasped.

Death slowly turned around, looking Dean in the eyes, a dark glean in his eyes. 'Choose your next words carefully. Because this time, if I give you the ring, I may be so inclined as to never take it back.'

'I have already thought this out. If there was nothing else, no other way, I knew I was ready to offer to take your place. I have to do this. I can't let anyone else die because of this asshole. I can't let this world become infested with his kind. He must be stopped.' Dean was breathing heavily, his body shaking, his heart beating wildly against his chest, but his eyes were resolute.

Death looked at Tessa, nodding at her. She nodded back and then turned her head to look at Dean. She shook her head. 'Don't do this Dean.' And then she vanished.

But Dean knew he had to do this. There was no other choice.

'If I remember correctly, you couldn't even handle being Death for one day before. What has changed your circumstances? What is so different?'

'Everything has changed. I can do this. How long will you want me to wear the ring if I do this?'

Death walked across the room slowly, while leaning on his cane. 'A week. A century. Maybe forever. This occupation has become a bit of a droll. I need a vacation.'

Dean looked panicked. 'A hundred years? Forever? That's too much. No, I can do a week. That's it. Please, don't ask me for more.'

Death slowly shook his head from side to side. 'No, if I do this, I will come back at my convenience. And no sooner.'

'No,' Dean thought intently. 'Please, that's too much. Please.' He felt no shame in begging Death.

'Do you want the ring or not Winchester?'

'No,' Dean thought. 'The price is too high.'

'Very well,' Death thought at Dean, his face grim. He turned from the desperate hunter and raised his cane, about to tap it on the floor and disappear from heaven.

"Wait," Dean whispered.

Death turned and looked at Dean quizzically. He lowered his cane gently back down on to the floor and waited for Dean to relay his thoughts to him.

'Fine,' Dean said, his chest heaving. 'I'll do it.'

Death's head cocked. 'Are you sure you want to this Dean Winchester? When you take on the role of Death, everything you once were, everything, everyone, you once had, will be gone. You become Death and Death becomes you.'

Dean looked to the floor, tears pouring from his eyes. He had the feeling he wouldn't return from this anyways. Maybe this was for the best. He may never be able to be with Cas again, never see Sammy again. But he had to do it. He was doing this for them.

Dean held his trembling hand out for the ring, but his eyes were still with resolve.

'Okay. But don't say I did not give you the opportunity to back out,' Death thought as he was slipping the ring off his finger.

Dean looked at the ring clasped between Death's fingers. It was as if everything was in slow motion. Death's hand moved agonizingly slow, yet somehow agonizingly fast, closer and closer until it hovered over Dean's outreached palm. Death let the ring go and Dean watched as it slowly dropped into the palm of his hand. The ring was heavier than it looked and very, very cold. Dean could feel its power radiating from it.

'Good luck,' Death thought and then he tapped his cane on the floor and was no longer there, leaving Dean alone in the room and alone with his thoughts.

He looked at the ring for several seconds before he slowly slipped it on his right ring finger. Instantly, he felt both its power and its burden.

Before he left, he wanted to write a letter to say good bye. He scanned the room, hoping to find some pen and paper. He couldn't find any paper, but he found a pen. And he began writing on the wall in a corner, hoping they wouldn't find it right away. When he was done, his thoughts began to run rapidly through his mind.

And suddenly, he grew panicked. Death had forgotten to leave him the scythe. He needed that weapon to take down Zavid.

"Shit," he whispered.

Then out of the corner of his eyes, in the corner of the room, lay what he was looking for. In a few strides, he was standing over it. He slowly knelt down and picked it up, feeling it in his grips, feeling the weight of it. For the ultimate weapon, it sure felt awfully light.

There came a sudden knock on the door, quickly followed by Cas's voice. "Dean, is everything alright in there?"

Dean's eyes grew large with panic. He had to get out of here. If his plan was to work without any interference, he had to sneak out of here before he came through that door. But how was he to do it? He didn't quite grasp how to work this power he now had.

"I'm coming in," Cas said.

The door started to open.

And then he felt it, as though it were an instinct. He knew how to teleport. And before Cas could see him, he disappeared from the realm of heaven, never to see those he loved again, but knowing he left them alive.

When Cas entered the room, his heart fell to his feet and his eyes got big. He looked around the room for several seconds in a state of confusion before it gave in to worry and then outright hysteria. He began screaming, "Dean," over and over again, prompting Sam, Charlie, and Gabriel to come running into the room. His breathing became erratic, his eyes shooting back and forth as frantic thoughts attacked him, even as his wings shot out of his back and began shaking and quivering in a way that could not be interpreted as anything but turmoil mixed with rage.

"Oh my god," Charlie whispered, her hand shooting up to cover his mouth. "How… Where?"

"Dean," Sam asked aloud, a glimmer of confusion and worry etched into his eyes. "Where the fuck did he go? What's happening?"

"Why? Why did he do this? No!" The angel knew Dean had done something to take matters into his own hands. He also knew it rarely went well when he did. Something terrible was bound to happen. Castiel punched a hole into the floor, destroying several feet of it. This time, Gabriel didn't jump in to complain. "Dean!"


	16. An Act Among the Dead

Dean had never teleported on his own volition before. It was strange and it wasn't as instantaneous as one would be led to believe. Time in the mortal realm stood still while he was in a dark void. There was nothing around him except varying shades of darkness and shadow. He couldn't understand why he was there at first, but then it came to him. He had desperately wanted out of heaven, but had no real destination in mind.

Right now, he had all the time in the world. Literally. So he had to plan things carefully. First, he had to think of a location. He needed to go somewhere that was deserted of the human populace. He didn't want to chance hurting any innocent bystanders. Second, he had to make sure that no matter what, the outcome of the battle would come out in his favor. He would try killing Zavid the old fashioned way through battle, but if that didn't work, he would have to use the guaranteed method. But that method was far less than savory, so that would have to be saved for last. Third, he was going to have to mask his new found power level. If he showed up exuding such power to Zavid, he would lose his edge. Surprise was key here.

He thought for a few seconds, feeling and grasping this strange power inside him. Soon, he had masked his powers as planned. Zavid would see him as he normally did; as a human prime for breeding. He shuddered at the thought. He looked at the scythe in his hand. He couldn't be seen brandishing it either. He willed it to vanish, knowing he could will it back at any time. Then he thought of a place. It was a place that held meaning for him and a place that should be deserted at this time of night. Instantly, he could tell it was almost 3 AM in Stull, Kansas. Concentrating on the place, he then left the void, reappearing just where he had planned.

There was that familiar cemetery. It brought back memories of a simpler time. He laughed at the thought. In the end, his brother was spared, but all of that eventually led to him being in hell. He had his showdown with Lucifer here and now it only made sense to finally face Zavid here as well. Both battles would bring along the end of a chapter in his existence. It was only fitting.

While he waited for Zavid to show, he briefly wondered how it was that he was grasping on to his death powers with such ease. When he was Death for a day, he had been much more limited. Maybe it was because he was Death on a more permanent basis. Or maybe it was because he had embraced his title more wholeheartedly, accepted it because he knew there was no choice. If you can't beat 'em…

Amazingly, he felt him before he appeared. For a few seconds, he could feet his body vibrating slightly and then the image of Zavid appeared in his head. Then he was there.

Well, if that isn't a nifty trick, Dean thought. being able to sense when someone was about to appear could definitely come in handy.

And just like every other time he had seen Zavid in his original form, he was naked. This time however, he didn't find himself drooling, dazed out of his gourd, staring at his unnecessarily humongous cock. It was impressive and so was the dude's body, but Dean didn't find him attractive in the least now that his mind was completely his own. Cas would always be the man for him.

At the thought of Cas, he felt his heart jump. His eyes began to tear up before he quickly took back control over his emotions. He was going to have to act the part Zavid was expecting if he was going to pull this off. He was Death now, yes, but he mustn't underestimate his enemies, especially when so much was at stake.

Even now, he could feel Zavid trying to use his influence over him. But his power was bouncing off him harmlessly. But he had to act like he was being at least somewhat affected. So Dean did as was predicted and kept letting his eyes dart at Zavid's growing dick. For good measure, he even licked his lips, even as it disgusted him to do so.

"Dean," Zavid said, his voice laced with menace as he walked closer to him, step by step, slowly. "Why is it that you're here, now, and alone?"

With each step that Zavid grew closer, Dean grew more nervous, despite himself. He shouldn't be nervous like this. He was supposed to be the most powerful being in the universe now. He responded, but he stammered and stuttered the whole way for show. "People I love… are dying and I don't want anyone else to get hurt. If…" His voice caught. "…If I do this, you have to promise me one thing."

Before Dean could continue, Zavid was in front of him, inches from his face. "I promise I won't hurt your precious humans…"

"And," Dean asked, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Or your angel either," Zavid responded. "I'll even throw in that archangel Gabriel as well as a sign my mercy."

Dean nodded, his breathing becoming even more rapidly. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. But it wasn't because he was turned on, it was because they had suddenly become dry. He wished he could say otherwise, but the proximity of this bastard scared the shit out of him.

"I will also do you another favor," Zavid said. His body began to change and within seconds, it was as though Castiel in all his glory was standing before him once again. "Hi Dean, I am your precious Castiel."

Impossibly, Dean felt his pulse quicken. He could even feel his blood rushing through his veins at a faster rate. It was a very strange sensation. He looked Zavid in the eyes and could see Cas's staring back at him. He could have Cas once more, even if it wasn't really him. Wouldn't it be good enough to have him physically, even if inside, it wasn't him?

Zavid dressed as Cas leaned forward, placing his lips upon Dean's. Though Zavid's power of influencing his emotions was no longer working on him, it seemed it didn't matter. Zavid was getting at him through mental tactics and he didn't even know it.

Before he knew it, Dean was kissing him back.

…

It took several minutes to get Cas under control, but when they finally did, Cas turned on Gabriel. Eyes red from tears, cheeks wet with them, he gave his brother an accusatory look. "You," he spat. "If you had anything to do with this…"

Gabriel's eyes grew large with shock. "I swear, I didn't know. I was not in on this plan of his, whatever it is. Tessa…"

"Tessa," Cas snarled. "Get her back here immediately."

But no one had to summon her here this time. Suddenly, Tessa was there.

Cas turned on her. He looked ready to beat her to a pulp. "You bitch," he cried out. "What did you do? Where is he?"

"I swear, I didn't do this," she replied. "Dean, he did something, he…" Suddenly, she stopped dead, her jaw opened mid-sentence, her eyes frozen and unblinking.  
The kissing might have continued. He might have gotten lost in it and forgotten why he was there. But then he sensed something in him. He saw Tessa. She was now his reaper. She was under his employment now. Everything she did or said, everywhere she went, he could feel it, if he chose. This came to him unabated it, but only because it was about him. She was about to ruin everything. She was about to tell Cas, his brother, all of them, that he was Death now. She had to be stopped. Dean was inside her mind suddenly. They stood in a savanna, tall grass waving gently in the wind. He didn't question the location. This was her mind after all, not his.

"You will not tell them what really happened Tessa," Dean said.

Tessa's hair was blowing away from her face. "But Dean, they have to know what you have done. This is madness. You are not equipped to be Death."

Dean laughed. "I beg to differ Tessa. Already I have used so many of the powers that have come with my position. Look where I am? I'm in your freaking head."

Tessa shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean. You may pick up on the powers quickly, but emotionally, mentally, this will wreck you."

"I can handle it."

"I don't know that you can. And I'm telling them Dean. They have to know. Maybe they can somehow get you out of this."

"As your boss, you are to obey me," Dean roared. "I need to be Death to take Zavid out. And I do not want them to know this. They need to move on. They need to believe I am dead. They need to believe there is no hope for me, so they can be happy."

"So Cas can be happy," Tessa asked.

"Do not bring up his name again."

"But Dean, they…"

Dean cut her off, a look of anger twisting his features. He spoke quietly and deliberately. Somehow, he sounded more menacing this way than when he was yelling. "If you say a word to them, I will fire you. And you know what happens to a fired reaper."

Tessa looked both surprised and panicked. "But Dean…"

"And then I will go back in time, and I know I can, I will stop you from even going back to heaven in the first place and kill you myself," Dean said.

She looked him in shock at his bold statement. But when his reaper looked resigned, Dean nodded and disappeared from her mind.

…

The whole exchange had taken them less than three real seconds, so if Zavid noticed a change, he didn't say anything. But in those three seconds, Zavid had managed to rip his shirt off so that now their chests were pressed together, skin to skin. He could feel Zavid's heat radiating off of him, warming him. But the taste of Zavid's tongue in his mouth suddenly felt rancid. This was not Cas. He was wholly grateful for Tessa now, because she had made it possible for him to come back to the real world, to not lose himself in lust with Zavid simply because he looked like Cas.

He put his hands up against Zavid's chest and pushed him away. "No," he whispered, his eyes darting back and forth. "I can't."

Zavid frowned, his eyes narrowing in frustration. "Oh, are back to this again? I thought your silly resistance was done human."

Dean shook his head. "No, you misunderstand. I will still do this, just…" He took a calming breath. "I… I don't want you to look like Cas."

"Cas," Zavid asked, confused. Then understanding dawned in his eyes. "Oh, you mean Castiel. Well, I thought that would make it easier for you. Is that not what you want?"

"Never mind my reasons," Dean spat, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Just look like you dammit!"

Zavid smiled, changing to his eight foot self, his body huge and muscular, his dick way too long and thick to ever be mistaken for human. "Is it because this form is more sexually appealing?

Dean nodded, mastering his dumbfound stare. He licked his lips as per usual and stared at his hard cock. "Nice," he whispered for good measure. Truth be told, he didn't want Zavid to look like Cas for two reasons. For one, it was distracting him from his main objective, which was to rid the world of this godforsaken bitch. For two, he felt like it was an even bigger betrayal if he was to have sex with Zavid when he looked like Cas. He couldn't do that to him, even if he was to never know.

And hopefully, he would never even really have to have sex with him. If the scythe worked, maybe it wouldn't have to be done in a moment of vulnerability.

This time he took steps toward Zavid, which didn't require many, he was already so close. He was about to wrap his arms around him, stand on his tiptoes, and begin reluctantly kissing him, when Zavid stopped him. The golden angel was unbuttoning his jeans and then unzipping them. He knelt and pulled them down. Now his jeans were at his feet.

Then Zavid did the unexpected. Suddenly, Zavid was enveloping his cock with his mouth. And Dean would be lying if he said it didn't feel amazing, because it fucking did. But with it, he felt shame and guilt. Regardless, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying it for several seconds, before he started to recover slightly. This was the perfect opportunity. Zavid wasn't watching. He could slice Zavid's throat with the scythe now, but just a few more seconds first. This monster's mouth felt so good. Dean could feel himself going balls deep and he wasn't even hitting the back of his throat. No one had ever taken his length so easily. In the back of his mind, he wondered if maybe Zavid's power was having a slight influence over him after all, or if he just was just emotionally drained, that he was taking this chance to lose himself for a few minutes before he had to stare eternity in the face as Death.

…

"Well," Cas asked, impatient. "Say something Tessa. We don't have all day. It's not like I don't have the love of my life to save or anything."

Tessa looked away, avoiding eye contact with the desperate angel. "All I know is that he was desperate. He was acting like he was running out of time. He wanted to talk to Death."

"What," Sam seethed. His nostrils began flaring. "Tell me you didn't get Death involved."

"That would be a mistake," Gabriel commented.

"It would be most unwise," Cas said, grabbing Tessa. "What happened in this room?"

"I think he wanted the scythe to kill Zavid," Tessa answered. "I know nothing else. After Death showed up, I didn't stick around too long." She looked at Gabriel. "I'm sorry for all this. Hopefully next time we see each other, it will be under better circumstances." And with that, she disappeared.

"Dammit," Cas yelled. He looked at Gabriel. "How are we going to find him? Where is he?"

Gabriel looked at his brother with sympathy, but he was at a loss. "I don't know Castiel. We can try summoning Death I guess. But Death doesn't always answer."

Sam nodded, saying, "It's all we got. Let's do it," noticing the glimmer of frantic hope in Castiel's eyes and hoping it wouldn't be in vain. He was just as desperate as Cas, only he had himself better composed on the outside. Truth be told, there was a boiling pool of mayhem inside, emotions swirling chaotically, and he barely contained it. He had already lost Kevin, he couldn't lose Dean too.

…

Several minutes had gone by. He wasn't sure why Zavid was suddenly interested in making him feel good. Maybe it was just part of what he did to procreate. He felt himself thrusting into Zavid's throat, fucking it rough as if he were inside some ass. He was growing delirious in passion and pleasure. He could feel his body become damp in perspiration.

He might have lost his opportunity to take Zavid out if it wasn't for the summons. So distracted by the pleasure Zavid provided, it had made him forget about everything else. Zavid was by far more powerful than he had anticipated. Despite his intention, he had let himself get distracted. He felt the summons jerking him, urging him to go somewhere. Instantly, he knew the ones responsible for summoning him were in heaven. It was just enough to knock him out of his daze of pure satisfaction. So Cas and Sam, and Charlie too, had figured out that he had involved Death somehow. No matter. He would just ignore their summons. It had to be done.

He looked down at Zavid, going down on him. He looked at Zavid with disgust, summoning his scythe into his hand. He placed it behind his back, so as to keep it from view. With his free hand, he eased Zavid off his cock, tilted his head up and said, "It's time you make love to me."

Zavid smiled up at him and just as he was about to get up from his knees, Dean slashed with his scythe across Zavid's throat, slicing it clean open. The golden beast's eyes grew wide in bewilderment and pain. And was that hurt and betrayal he saw in there too?

Zavid reached up at his throat, grasping it desperately. Blood poured forth; red just like any other creature's, coating his fingers in the red mess, and pouring down his throat and his bare chest. Just as Dean stood back, Zavid collapsed on to the ground at his feet.

"Why," Zavid murmured, blood spilling from his mouth. "How? We could have had the world. We could have been together forever."

"I only wanted to be with Cas forever. You sicken me," Dean said. He let the mask that hid what he had become slip away, letting Zavid feel the full brunt of his powers. It was as if it impacted him like a stone falling on him from high above. He gasped in further pain.

"You… you became Death." Zavid looked up at him, his eyes dark. "But how? That's impossible."

"Not so impossible, I'm afraid," Dean said, his voice filled with regret.

Zavid's eyes darkened completely then, devoid of all life.

Dean felt a relief wash over him. But with that relief came a mixture of remorse and heartbreak. Though it was over with Zavid, so was everything that had been good. He may see his brother again, and even Cas, but they couldn't see him again. They couldn't interact, couldn't embrace. They had to think he was dead. They had to be able to move on. It would be impossible for them to make something of their lives, for Sam to find any sort of peace, for Cas to possible find happiness in someone else, if he were always lurking at the edges of their lives as Death. Everything was different now, and nothing could ever be the same. He felt tears falling down his cheeks as he thought all of that over.

And then something happened. Zavid was standing before him once more. His mouth, his eyes, his heart, they all twisted with trepidation. How was he alive? He had seen him die, had killed him with his own hands, had used Death's scythe.

But at the back of his mind, he knew the answer. He knew why.

"You think you can kill me with that," Zavid asked, grabbing the scythe from Dean's hand. Zavid flung it far and Dean heard it hit a tombstone. "Maybe temporarily, but only just. That hurt like a fucking son of a bitch, and now I will do the same to you. I will hurt you. And I will also finally get what I want." He forced Dean to turn around and pushed him several feet. Dean landed on a tombstone.

Dean knew why Zavid was still alive. He was naïve to think he could kill him that easily. Only in an act of vulnerability could he be extinguished. He had been told that and he had ignored it. He had foolishly hoped he could skip that crucial step.

And now here he was, bent over a tombstone, about to get raped by some beefed up golden mechanical like angel. Wasn't life just fucking peachy?

He was right behind him now. He could feel his hand on his back and feel his breath in his ear. "Are you ready for me love?" And then he laughed cruelly in his ear.

It was about to happen. He only hoped it wouldn't be for nothing. He better kill him this time. Dean felt himself crying yet again. What a day. He had to remind himself he was fucking Death now. He could withstand this and he would win.

And then Zavid plunged inside him. He hadn't used any sort of lubricant, not even spit. Nothing had ever felt so massive inside him. He was being ripped apart. No pleasure came from Zavid this time around. It was nothing but excruciating pain.

…

"Why isn't Death coming," Cas asked hurriedly. "We need him here. I know he and I don't exactly like each other, but come on. He could at least talk to us!"

Already, Charlie's and Sam's bodies were getting worse. More burning light was splintering through their skin, their soul trying to escape to join heaven.

"I'm scared guys," Charlie said. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. "I was hoping you would have an idea."

Charlie's eyes narrowed as she went into a deep state of concentration, racking her brain like she had never done before. It would be Gabriel that would lead her in the direction she needed to go to get the answer she needed.

"Well I'm not going to just sit around here anymore," Cas said. "I'm going to go do something. Maybe I can find him."

"Wait brother," Gabriel said. "You can't just teleport all over the earth like that. That's no way to find someone."

"Well, if you have any ideas brother, I'm all ears." Cas stared Gabriel in the eyes, chest heaving in worry and rage.

"Well, let's just think this through," Gabriel responded, pacing. "I wish there were some kind of books I could refer to that could help."

Charlie's eyes lit up. "The books," she shouted.

Everyone looked at her in puzzlement, even as their eyes were lit up with a slight hope. "What is it," Sam asked.

"The books document all your adventures," she told them.

"We know that all ready," Cas replied.

"Yeah, but what they also contain are places of significance," she said. "Dean would most likely face off against Zavid in a place that held meaning for him." She looked at Cas and Sam. "Could either of you think of a place that might fit the bill?"

They both thought for a moment. It didn't take long for them to think of a few places.

"I can think of a couple of places," Sam said.

"Me too," Cas piped up. "Gabriel, take Sam to the places he's thinking of. I'm going to check out a few places of my own."

"Maybe we shouldn't split up guys," offered Gabriel.

Before Cas could respond, Sam said exactly what he was thinking. "There's no time for splitting up. It may already be too late, we can't waste another minute."

And with that, Cas disappeared, split seconds before Gabriel did the same, with Sam and Charlie in tow. Both of them needed to get out of heaven, if only temporarily, to give their bodies a moment to hopefully recover.

…

His ass was impossibly stretched. He felt like there were two, maybe more, dicks in him at the same time. Zavid was too deep inside him. He could feel blood now, providing a lubrication of sorts. But since he was Death now, he could feel it healing too. But that was minimal relief.

Zavid grabbed him by the hips. He could feel the bones cracking. Dean so desperately wanted to scream out in pain. The tears were running down his cheeks, unconstrained. He wasn't going to scream aloud. He wasn't. He wouldn't, couldn't, give Zavid the satisfaction. Instead, he bit down on his arm, drawing blood, to muffle the screams that way.

He could suddenly feel Zavid clawing down his back. And then, impossibly so, Dean could feel Zavid going even deeper in him. This bastard, he was going to die. And he would laugh over his body.

Dean lifted his mouth off his arm, gritting his teeth tightly in pain, and then switched arms, biting down on it now. Already, he could feel his other arm starting to heal.

He could feel his Death powers stirring inside him all this time though, urging him to strike. But he had to act helpless. He had to get far enough through this, wait for the bastard to cum, and killing him at that precise moment. But in the current position he was in, that was going to be difficult. He had to pretend to be in a state of pleasure, maybe even somehow find a real state of pleasure somehow, to convince Zavid to change positions. It sickened him to even think of this, but it had to be done. He had never felt so violated in his life and he wasn't sure how he was going to get over this. He just had to keep reminding himself that he was doing this to keep those he considered his family to be safe, to keep the world itself safe from him and his kind.

He didn't want to do it, but he reached down to his dick and started jerking it furiously. It didn't take long for Zavid to notice. "Finally getting into it are you my pet?"

Reluctantly, Dean nodded. "Yes," he mumbled, his voice tense with pain, but he also mixed it slightly with a touch of lust. He had to come off as sincere to make this work. Secretly, even though it was against every fiber of his being, there was a small part of him that was getting into this. What did that say about him?

He hated his body for responding to Zavid, almost more than the creature that was inflicting such horrible pain and pleasure on him. A part of him told him was impossible for him to feel pleasure from something so forceful, something so massive. He realized then that maybe Zavid still had some emotional and mental influence over him. But how? He was Death now. He should be above Zavid's powers now. Maybe it was because he was just coming into his powers or maybe it was because he had masked himself from Zavid, so his powers couldn't be detected by him. Maybe that sort of barrier dampened his abilities somewhat as well. He hoped it was because Zavid was controlling him somewhat. Because if he wasn't, then he had to admit that this monster was satisfying him in a primal sense. "Can you fuck me on my back? You… you could put my legs over your shoulders, maybe drive into me deeper."

Smiling, he said, "I'm happy to oblige. But no more tricks. I know you want this now. Just give in completely to me. Soon, you'll be just like me. And I won't be alone anymore."

Dean couldn't help but hear a sorrowful tone in Zavid's voice. But it didn't bring on a sense of pity for him. No, Dean would never feel sorry for the monster. So he had been alone and had been a pariah in heaven. There was no excuse for what he was making Dean do.

Zavid picked him up off the tombstone and with an ease of motion just a too unsettling, he flipped Dean around on his cock without ever pulling him off. It was so painful it made Dean winced, clenching his fists tightly. "Son of a bitch," he gasped.

Zavid frowned down at him. "Are you going to be rebellious again?"

Dean shook his head frantically. "No, no, I swear. That was just very surprising and very uncomfortable. It hurt like hell."

"Told you I was going to hurt you," Zavid said. "But maybe you've had enough for now." Zavid lowered Dean gently down onto the cold earth of the grave, as if this couldn't get any creepier. He even slowed his pace, thrusting into him slower.

It started to hurt less, maybe even brought on a little bit of pleasure, which also brought on the shame in full force. He looked away from what was happening, into the trees above him, seeing glimpses of stars. How desperate he was to be up in that sky again, in the arms of Cas, his beautiful black wings encasing the both of them protectively, sensually. Even through the pain, he still found that a small smile had appeared on his face at the memory of him and Cas. If Dean had still been human, no doubt, Zavid would have read that in his mind and been furious. But alas, he could not, so he misinterpreted that as a smile for him.

"Oh, there will be much more pleasurable times between us over the years," Zavid said, suddenly kissing him. Dean had to kiss him back to keep up appearances, but he hated every second of it.

Several more minutes went by with Zavid thrusting into him, impaling his body on his monstrous cock. The pain was always there, but unfortunately, worse, there was a small amount of pleasure in there too that wouldn't go away. Zavid was running his hands over Dean's chest. His breathing had become more rapid, his eyes had closed. Dean desperately hoped it meant he was close to climax.

"Let me know when you're going to cum inside me," Dean breathed. He had to lay it on thick. "I wanna know when it happens, I don't want to let any of it out of me."

"Oh," Zavid said, his voice raspy and hoarse with sex. "It is going to be any second now my pet."

Zavid couldn't see him summon his scythe back to him. "Kiss me love," Dean whispered. "Please. I need you."

Zavid smiled. "Yes my dear," he said, leaning down. His lips brushed against Dean's. Just before he began kissing Dean hungrily, he spoke. "I am going to cum as you say, right now." And then their mouths were connected.

Dean could feel His First's seed pouring into him suddenly. It was hotter than any cum he had ever experienced, though that was limited. He had only ever had Cas's in him before now. That's when he summoned his scythe. It was in his hand in seconds.

"Oh damn Dean," Zavid was moaning. "You will be mine. You will be of my kind now."

And Dean could feel it too. He could feel himself changing. Even as he sliced the scythe across the back of a startled Zavid, cutting deeply than ever before, he could feel his own body tearing itself apart and putting itself back together again. He was growing taller and his back was ripping apart as wings burst out of it. If he knew what he was expecting when Zavid would breed him, he would have expected this to be painful; but somehow, the transformation itself was pleasurable in a way.

He could also feel a few other things happening. He could tell Cas was about to be in the cemetery with them. He was a split second away. Dean had to make this look good, to make Cas think he was truly dead. Maybe he would be, if he was lucky. Another thing that was happening was that Zavid had just enough energy left in him to retaliate.

He pushed himself off Dean, managing to get a few feet away. He never could get back to his feet though. Zavid only had enough strength left to do one thing. As though they were swords, he swung his wings at him.

Cas was there to see it all. He saw Zavid's wings slice across Dean's back, sending a shower of blood across a nearby tombstone. But it wasn't Dean's back anymore, not really. It wasn't entirely the Winchester Cas had grown to love. Dean had changed. He was golden, just like Zavid, and his eyes had become black. So he was too late to save his soul mate. Zavid had bred him, made him into one of his kind.

But Dean had managed to land a fatal wound on Zavid, so Zavid would kill in turn. He snapped his fingers and Dean's body exploded. Blood and body guts rained down in the cemetery, the atoms of the vessel that once contained his soul, bursting out to impossible reaches, never to be reconstructed. Then Zavid slumped over, a flickering red light flashing through his eyes and his mouth, through cracks forming in his skin.

Watching it all from the sidelines, invisible to Cas in his soul form, Dean would say it was disconcerting at the least. He cringed and turned away when it happened. He felt in anger welling up inside him when he was forced to see how Cas reacted when all of this happened. If Zavid wasn't already dead, he would certainly put his torturing skills to use.

Inwardly, Cas could feel his world shattering. He could feel his blood freezing cold, his heart stop beating. How could he live on without Dean, without his Dean? There wasn't a way. Life without Dean Winchester was a physical and emotional impossibility. Ever since he had raised Dean from perdition, he had been in love with Dean. Dean was his humanity. What would happen to his humanity, with Dean gone?

Cas fell to his knees, his body convulsing, tears streaming down his face, his screaming voice exploding from his throat until it was raw. He cried into his hands. He then ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it roughly. He punched the nearest tombstone, shattering it into a million unrecognizable pieces. His wings suddenly burst out of his back and then the whole cemetery became ablaze with his unleashed grace even as the wind picked up fiercely and lightning began to strike.


	17. Aftermath

Dean wasn't sure what to do next. Cas was devastated. His body was obliterated. He needed to know his next step. What was he to do, now that he was Death and Zavid was killed? Was there anything he could possibly do to alleviate Cas's pain and Sam's as well? There was only one thing he could do to make sure nothing got out of hand.

He froze time. Now he had all the time in the world. He began to pace through the cemetery slowly, keeping his eyes away from Cas, to spare himself more heartache. He was perturbed to notice that for some reason, his spiritual self had taken on the golden form of His First. He consciously decided not to contemplate the reasoning of it. He was confident that it would be temporary.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself, because he could feel himself shaking. Too much was happening. He was going to have to give up the love of his life. They had gone through so much together. And worse still, he was going to have to watch Cas see him die, see his heart break. He was virtually breaking Cas's heart himself, but in time, it would mend. Cas could get over him. But Cas couldn't get over him if he was dead and at the same time, Dean would never forgive himself, in this life or the next, if Sam died when he could have done something about it.

And to top all that off, he also had to come to grips with his new powers; powers that seemed to be based mostly on an innate instinct, an instinct that he understood about as much as the powers themselves. Nothing made sense really. He wondered if it ever would.

An idea bloomed in his mind. He needed three reapers. And Tessa was not going to be one of them. He had enough of her attitude for one day. He felt for the nearest reapers, one of which was in the very town he was in. With a thought, he had them at his side.

While one looked like the first reaper he had ever come across, complete with the black suit look and the pale grayish skin, the other two looked like normal humans. One was a dark haired, dark skinned woman, appearing to be in her thirties, while the other seemed to be only a young, light skinned boy of about age twelve. But instantly, he could tell that the boy was actually over a thousand years old. He could tell all their ages. The gray skinned reaper was the oldest, hitting over five thousand. The sheer number of years he had been reaping was enough to boggle his mind.

Except the freaky looking reaper, who remained expressionless, the other two reapers looked surprised to see him. Not only was it not their normal employer that they had come to expect, Dean was sure they were even more shocked to see an eight foot golden behemoth standing before them.

"I'm your new boss now," he said to them, his voice similar to Zavid's. His voice was unnerving. "Get used to it."

Each of them bowed their heads slightly. "What is it you require my liege," the young boy questioned. His voice seemed too old for his body, his eyes were aged even more so.

"Drop the liege crap boy," Dean responded. "Just call me boss." He paused, contemplating how to word his request.

The woman smiled. "I like him already."

"I need to get a better grasp on my… abilities," Dean said. "I need each of you to lay your hands on me and open your minds." He didn't feel like explaining himself any further to them.

Without hesitation, even though their eyes were glowing with questioning looks, they each placed their hands on him. A white light began to emit from all four of them, with the bulk of it emitting from Dean, who was at the epicenter of it all. Wind swirled around them, but with the world frozen in time around them, nothing stirred except them.

As their minds began to meld with his, he could see all their interactions that they had with Death before him, he could feel how they used their powers, and see what Death had done before. His understanding began to take on a better form.

Through all the visions that swirled through his mind, he saw how reapers came into being. He saw how powers were distilled upon them, how they were taught. He even saw how Death himself had even come about. Dean knew what he had to do.

He broke the connection. Producing three scrolls out of thin air, a swirl of black shadows dancing around his hand, he handed them each one and said, "Now get to reaping," so that they would be sent on their way. They left immediately, but not before the freaky looking reaper spoke into his mind.

His voice sounded airy and echoed in his head. "Congratulations on the promotion Winchester." And then he too was gone.

His voice, its tone, sent shivers down Dean's spine. He shrugged it off and rolled his eyes. This was hardly a promotion.

He knew what his next step would be. But first thing's first, he needed a new corporeal form. Through his connected visions with the reapers, he had seen that Death went through plenty of corporal forms through his timeless existence. So because of that, he knew what he had to do to get a new one. He summoned another scroll and let it unravel. He pressed his hand on to it and concentrated. The parchment of the scroll began to vibrate and wave on the ground until it started to swirl around in the air. As it moved, it began to pulse with a bright light and then suddenly, it exploded into countless pieces. They spun around, forming a funnel. It sped up, twisting faster and faster. As it began to slow down, it started taking on a humanoid form. As the pieces of the magical scroll started to connect, the pieces changed color, taking on a fleshy tone. Within seconds, Dean's body was standing before him, blinking at him. It was uncanny, but there was nothing different about it. Noticing his soul still took on the appearance of one of His First, he tried to will it away. When it didn't, he decided to ignore it. It could be dealt with later. He felt fine. Taking a deep breath, even though that was a body thing to do and not a soul thing, he stepped into his new corporal form.

As much as he didn't want to do it, he had to let time continue on naturally. But when he did, it was an instant regret. He looked at Zavid's dead body once more, still wishing he could do to really get revenge on that son of a bitch. Death was a mercy for him.

And then… then he saw Cas. He looked absolutely devastated. Within seconds, the cemetery was ablaze with his grace and the night was thundering. Dean had to hold his hands over his ears to block out Cas's screams. He looked to the ground so as not to see Cas in this state. Tears were pouring from his eyes, dripping on to the ground.

Every fiber of his being told him to reveal himself to Cas. They could make it work. It wasn't impossible, was it? There wasn't precedence for Death and an angel to be together, but surely… But even as he considered the idea, he knew it was ridiculous. He couldn't balance the demanding position of Death and the position of soul mate simultaneously. It wasn't fair to Cas. He deserved someone who could give him one hundred percent of themselves. Plus, deep down, he wondered if Cas could even love him as Death.

He wanted Cas to be able to find that love again, that special connection, even though it couldn't be with him. He just wanted him to be happy.

Walking up behind Cas, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the shaking, crying angel. Cas couldn't feel him, couldn't know he was there, but somehow, his breathing had slowed down, the lightning had stopped. Somehow, even though it was impossible for Cas to know he was there, even with his heightened angel senses, it seemed as though the angel had found some sort of solace in the reaper.

But that couldn't be what it was. Cas suddenly wrapped his arms around himself. "Dean," he whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming.

Dean jumped in surprise. What was happening?

"I love you," Cas continued, staring at Dean's decimated body. "I will find a way to bring you back." Cas stood up and walked out of Dean's unfeeling embrace, kneeling before Dean's transformed body. Cas glanced at Zavid's lifeless form, a look so filled with hatred, though justified, that it somewhat frightened Dean as he stared on from the sidelines.

Cas walked slowly to the spot where Dean's body had been imploded. He stared at what remains could be seen, his eyes hard but also somehow in a state of utter turmoil. His chest was heaving as he knelt to the ground. Suddenly, he punched the ground, sending earth showering up around him. His eyes upon the ground, unblinking, he knelt there for what seemed like several minutes.

"You are a bastard," he whispered through gritted teeth.

"At least I killed him," Dean responded to an un-hearing Castiel. "He won't be doing any of that shit again."

"You're a bastard Dean," he said.

'Oh,' Dean thought, blinking in surprise. Cas meant him. It pained him to hear Cas being so upset with him like that. But he supposed he deserved it.

"Why did you leave me alone? Why couldn't you have trusted us to keep you safe? Why Dean? Why?" He was silent for a few more seconds before he continued. "I will find a way to get you back and when I do, don't think I'm going to let you off the hook so easily."

Chest rising and falling, his face twisted with grief, Cas then teleported out of the cemetery that held such horrible memories.

With Cas now gone, and Dean as Death alone with Zavid's lifeless body in the cemetery, Dean hung his head low just as it started to rain down on him. He looked up into the rain, letting it drip into his face, the rain drops mixing with his tears, becoming indistinguishable from each other.

Dean looked over at Zavid's body. Humans could not come across that. It could cause a panic. Walking up to it, he knelt and touched it with his fingertips, willing it go disappear. The body began to splinter and crack, becoming aglow with the light of a fire. Within seconds, it crumbled, turned gray, and looked like just another pile of rocks.

At least there wouldn't be a strange body to send the local populace into hysteria. It would most likely cause mayhem in the government and would be a media spectacle.

Dean looked back over at his angel. Even if couldn't they be together, Dean would always see him as his angel. Cas was broken right now. He knew it, and so was he. But he hadn't forgotten about his brother. Sammy wasn't going to deal well with this either. He could hardly believe he may never see his brother again. He had to do something to soften the blow up a bit for him. He could do something for Sam, do something to make him feel happier.

He felt a sorrow in him. He only wished he could do more for Castiel.

It was unconfirmed by either party, but Dean strongly suspected Sam and Kevin might have shared something more wonderful than just a good friendship. He was Death now and he was in charge of matters of life and death. He was going to bring Kevin back from the dead.

Concentrating on Kevin Tran's heaven, he flashed from the mortal plane and he wouldn't return again until he had Kevin in tow.


	18. Turmoil Abounds on a Silver Lining

Cas stood in the bunker, standing oddly still and quiet. He was concentrating on his brother intently, whispering, "Gabriel," over and over into the empty room. It took a few minutes but when Gabriel was there, with Sam and Charlie in tow, Cas walked up to Gabriel and stood there staring him in the eyes unable to say anything for several seconds.

"Cas," Sam said, walking up next to the angel in the trench coat, attempting to read his expression. "Cas? Where is he? Where's Dean? Did you find him?"

Cas ignored him, unable or perhaps just unwilling to say anything. After a few seconds, he looked away from his brother and looked at Sam with pity, with anguish. But though his eyes were swimming in emotion, his voice sounded as though it were void of it. It was flat. "I am sorry Sam. I was too late."

Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion as Charlie collapsed in the nearest seat with a gasp. "No, you're wrong," he said, shaking his head. "He's not dead. He can't be."

Cas looked away, not wanting to look Sam in the eyes anymore. He was too hurt over his loss, he couldn't bring himself to comfort anyone else right now when he couldn't find any comfort of his own. "I am not wrong."

Sam's nostrils flared as his grief began to become real, as his rage started to boil to the surface, mixing with his grief. Before he knew what he was doing, he had flipped the table in the room. "Fuck you Cas! Why didn't you save him? Huh? Where were you?"

Cas didn't blame Sam's reaction. He was Dean's brother. They were really close. He was just lashing out at him to deal better with his emotions. "I was too late," the angel whispered, looking to the floor. He looked back over at Gabriel. "But brother, you are an archangel. Maybe you can bring him back from the dead."

Gabriel looked at Cas in puzzlement. "But haven't you rescued his soul from hell before? Why can't you just…"

Cas cut him off. "I have already thought of that. I cannot find his soul for some reason. For some reason it is hidden from me. Can you find him?" He stared intently into Gabriel's eyes, pleading. "Can you bring him back to me?"

Gabriel frowned. "I can try bro." And with that, he was gone.

His breathing almost out of control, Sam slumped down to the floor in a corner, his hair hanging over his eyes, as he rested his face in his hands. Charlie could tell he was crying, but didn't want to draw attention to it. She looked at Cas, feeling so much sorrow for him. Desperately, she wished she could do something, but she was way out of her element. She was just a comic book geek, a fangirl, who just happened to be an amateur hunter now. There was nothing that she could do. But she had to try something.

She was tempted to try and talk to Cas, but knew there was nothing that could be done for him, especially since they barely knew each other. As she walked across the bunker, she gave him a sad look and nodded at him. As she slowly approached Sam, she timidly knelt beside him. Placing a hand gently on his shoulder, she said softly, "Hey, I'm sure everything will turn out okay." She rubbed his shoulder softly, attempting to show him some kind of warmth. "Is there… is there anything I can do Sammy?"

Cas glanced over at Charlie then.

Sam jerked, pushing Charlie's hand off of his shoulder. "Don't call me that. Dean calls me…" He stopped, looking at Charlie. As he talked, his voice was quiet and oddly level. "There is nothing you can do here Charlie. Please… just leave."

Charlie looked hurt but nodded and stood up. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she said, "Well, you guys call me if you need me for anything. I programmed my new number into your phone Sam." She headed for the exit but paused right before she opened the door to leave. "For what it's worth, I don't think it's the last time we'll see Dean. I'm sure they can bring him back. No one keeps Dean Winchester down." With that, she nodded and then left.

Cas and Sam looked at the door as it closed, both kind of struck by Charlie's words, both hoping they would be true. "I hope she is right," Cas said.

"She has to be," Sam replied.

He was sitting at his desk, turning page after page, doing what he loved most, what made him feel most comfortable in the world. He had a term paper due by the end of the week and he had no doubt he'd ace it. As he flipped the pages and read, he hummed along happily.

Kevin smiled. He couldn't believe he had been accepted into Stanford.

"Hey, I made you some coffee."

Kevin looked up, seeing Sam walk into his room with a steaming mug. "Thanks," he said with a smile, as Sam placed the mug gently next to him. But he wasn't gentle enough, as the hot liquid sloshed over, staining some of his typed up papers for his class.

"Sam," Kevin cried out. "You're such a klutz!"

Sam placed both his hands on the younger student's shoulders. "My bad. I'll retype it for you," he said, giving his shoulders a soft squeeze before quickly leaning over him and reaching down in front of him to grab up the papers.

Kevin's breath hitched at the nearness. "No… no that's not necessary," he said. "I have the file saved on a flash drive."

Finding it, he gave it to Sam, who quickly patted Kevin on the back and walked out of the room. "Be right back," he called out.

Kevin turned back to his book, flipping the page again as his eyes darted over the pages. A sudden shadow falling over him made him jump in surprise. "Back already Sam?"

"I'm afraid it's just lil 'ol me."

Kevin looked up. "Do I know you," he asked, seeing a big guy a few inches shorter than Sam, dressed in flannel and some torn jeans.

"Yeah Kevin," he replied. "You do. It's me, Dean."

Kevin appeared to think for a seconds before his eyes lit up in recognition. "Yeah, Sam told me about you. He said you go on road trips with your dad and you like to hunt."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, those were the good old days."

Kevin got up from his seat and held out his hand, smiling. "Well, I'm Kevin Tran, welcome to my humble dorm."

Dean grasped Kevin's hand and shook it. With that, Kevin went real still and his eyes went large and his breathing momentarily stopped. "I'm… this isn't…"

"Yep," Dean said, nodding. "This isn't Stanford. That book on your desk is a demon almanac now and yes… this is heaven."

Kevin looked up at Dean. "That's right. I died."

Dean nodded.

"Oh no," he whispered, looking at Dean with pity, feeling a deep sadness for Sam. "You're… but, Sam… what's he going to do now? If I'm dead and you're dead, who is there for him? What's going to happen to him?"

Dean grabbed Kevin by the shoulders and looked him calmly in the eyes. "Don't get your panties all up in a wad Tran. I'm not dead, well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I rather not get into it too deeply, but let's just say I became Death and I'm here to raise you from the dead for Sam… and for you too," he added, almost like an afterthought.

"What the hell are you talking about," Kevin asked, raising his voice.

"It doesn't matter," Dean responded. "You won't remember any of this."

"Try and stop me from forgetting this. I'm gonna tell them that you're Death now. I don't know how you became him, but they have to know. They can help you."

"Okay buddy," Dean conceded, knowing his protests wouldn't matter. "So, do you want me to bring you back? For Sam?"

Kevin almost nodded without hesitation, but then thought about it. He was in heaven and Sam was here and he had the college life he had always wanted. Did he really want to throw all of that away? Did he want to go back to the real world to fight demons and angels, to deal with the daily monsters that always popped up?

If he was being honest with himself, and he was, there was a big part of him that didn't want to go through that again. But there was another part of him. It was a smaller part, but it seemed to scream louder. The day to day excitement, the real Sam, it had its draw.

And then there was always his plan to have revenge on Crowley. If he was to stay in heaven, he would never see the fruits of his sweet revenge spring to life.

Then there was Sam. He needed someone. He'd be damned if he was to selfishly stay in his paradise while Sam was sitting back down on earth in such a state of bleakness when he could do something about it.

Looking Dean in the eyes, he said, "Get me the hell out of here."

Smiling, Dean grabbed on to Kevin's soul and left heaven.

Dean was gone. Kevin was gone. The world was falling apart around his eyes. What was he supposed to do next? Sure, Dean had come back before. But some day, he would die and he wouldn't come back. How did he know this wasn't one of those times?

Sam felt as though he should be crying. But his eyes were dry. This was one of the most devastating days in his life and yet he couldn't cry. He felt those tears there, right on the edge, but they hovered there just on the surface, not pouring out. It would be easier if he could just give in and cry.

Cas was the first to react. His head jerked. "There's someone else here. It's… it can't be."

And then he walked into the room. Sam looked up, not trusting his eyes. How was it possible? "Kevin, is that you?"

Kevin nodded eagerly. "Yeah Sam, it's me. I'm alive." He offered Sam a sad smile. "I'm here."

Sam clumsily got to his feet and was across the room in seconds. He threw his arms around Kevin in a fierce hug. "Dean… he…"

"I know," Kevin responded. "I'm so sorry."

Cas's eyes grew with confusion. "How did you know Dean was dead Kevin?"

Kevin broke away from the hug to look at the angel, looking just as confused. "I don't know. Somehow… I just, knew."

"How are you back," Sam asked.

"Oh, D…" Kevin's voice trailed off as his expression grew even more puzzled. "I thought I knew. I know I did. But it slipped my mind."

"Slipped…" Sam started, but he was quickly cut off by the sudden appearance of another angel in the bunker.

"Gabriel," Cas cried out, his eyes with a glimmer of hope in them. "Did you find out anything? Dean's soul?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I'm sorry Cas. But Zavid… I think, I think he destroyed Dean's soul."

At those words, Sam dropped to his knees, shaking his head back and forth frantically. "No no no no no no no… Dean!"

Kevin was beside him in a second, his eyes filled with shared grief as he held onto Sam. "I'm here Sam. I'm here."

Cas's eyes became dark and his wings burst from his back. And then he was gone.


	19. Grim Travels and Angel Plans

After checking multiple sources in heaven, he was running out of options. His soul had to be out there. It had to be. He refused to believe that Dean's soul was just destroyed. Dean was bigger than that, he was special. He was hardly an ordinary human. Besides, what the two of them shared came around so rarely. There was no way that something so epic could end so suddenly. He had to do something. He could not give up on Dean.

He stood in Alaska, his breath coming out in clouds, snow and ice beneath his feet. His eyes were fixed on the beautiful and dazzling lights that danced in the sky before him. When his father and fellow brethren had set about creating the home that would be inhabited by humans, he had created two things. He created Niagara Falls and the phenomenon that humans would eventually call the Aurora Lights. The latter was the one he was most proud of, the one that filled him with awe. To this day, it still rocked him to the core to think that he created this. It was so calming; it could always bestow a sense of serenity on him.

But not today.

It made him only feel sadder. They reminded the angel of something more beautiful that was now out of reach: Dean's soul. A tear fell from his eyes and he didn't attempt to wipe it away.

"Father," Cas whispered. "I know you can hear me. Please, for once, just talk to me."

He waited for several seconds, hoping for the hopeless to happen. But God never showed. A habit he had picked up from the Winchesters, he rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

Staring into the lights, he began yelling into the night. "Dammit Father, I need to talk to you! For once, just come out of your self-imposed isolation and have a conversation with your son!"

Again, there was only silence.

"Goddamn you father," Cas said, seething. His chest raising and falling, it started to slow down. "I am begging you father. Dean is dead, his soul is no more. Please, can you not find it in you to restore his soul? Where is your mercy that is so world famous?"

Cas hung his head in defeat after several minutes of standing in silence. "I will never forgive you for this father. You leave me no choice but to turn to another source."

His thoughts on the King of Hell, he began the ritual to summon him. Within minutes, a surprised Crowley stood before him in a demon trap drawn into the snow. The demon looked up into the sky and smiled.

"What a setting Cas," Crowley stated. "I haven't seen these lights in centuries."

"Cut the small talk," Cas said, pacing outside the trap. "Dean's dead."

Crowley frowned and stilled. "No, not our little squirrel. I was just beginning to like him too." He paused, tilting his head slightly. "Was it Zavid?"

Cas nodded. "And he destroyed his soul as well. Can you restore it?"

The demon shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not certain. It's not something that's done often. I suppose I can look into it."

Cas's dark mood seemed to lighten just a little.

"But what's in it for me wings?"

His mood darkening again, he walked as close as he dared without breaking or entering the demon trap. "How about I don't kill you?"

Crowley laughed. "Please, if you were going to do that, it would have happened years ago."

"When something is desperate enough, when something is cornered, you would be surprised to what extent they would be willing to go."

Smiling, Crowley said, "How about I'll just ask for a favor at my convenience sometime down the road."

Cas shook his head. "That's too vague."

"Okay, have it your way."

The angel let him go. He wasn't prepared to pay the price. Crowley could ask anything, including something beyond ironic, like wanting to own him as a sex slave. Cas had other avenues he could take. He could try other crossroads demons, gods, witches… the options were almost endless.

Maybe if he could find the boy they had come across years ago; the one that if he wished something, it would come true. But he knew if he didn't want to be found, he wasn't likely to be.

Cas stared at the beautiful lights for several minutes before finally leaving and taking his next step.

...

He saw Cas and Crowley conversing and was really happy that his angel didn't make a deal with the devil. Dean wanted him to move on. He knew that realistically, the angel would try for a long time to find a way to bring him back, but he didn't want him compromising himself in the process. He longed to follow Cas, to see what it was that he was up to, but he couldn't follow him for what could possibly be the rest of eternity. He was Death now. He had immense responsibility.

Concentrating, he summoned a scroll and unrolled it. Reading it, he laughed. Some dictator in a third world country was getting a bomb dropped on him today and what was really ironic, is that somehow, he and a few of his right hand men were going to be the only ones to die in the explosion. Not a single innocent was to die in the attack.

Dean shook his head, still laughing at the irony, even as his heart still felt trashed emotionally. "Karma, bitch," he said aloud.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman with white hair appeared before him. Her pale skin glistened and her bright color changing eyes had a glimmer to them. "I know you are new around here," she said. Her voice was like a siren's. "But please, do not call me bitch. Just Karma will do."

"Huh," Dean started, a bit taken aback. "So Karma isn't just a concept."

"I am a living, breathing, very old being. And please, do not summon me unless needed. I am a very busy woman, what with constantly jumping through times and dimensions and all. But it is nice to meet you Dean Winchester, our newly appointed top Grim. "

Dean shrugged. "Not exactly a position I would have chosen, if I didn't have to."

"Well, just know, Karma always has a way of working things out," she said with a wink, before disappearing.

Dean frowned. He wasn't sure what to make of her statement or her random appearance. After thinking it over for a moment, he wondered if maybe somehow she was going to fix everything for him. Shaking his head, he dismissed that thought. No, he refused to get his hopes up, only to have him crushed brutally later. Besides, what did she owe him? Nobody in this world, especially strangers, helped people for nothing. Goodwill was a thing of the past.

But Karma did give him an idea. Maybe after he took out that asshole dictator, he could visit other times, other dimensions. He could take a peek; see if he and Cas were together in those other times and those other places. It was certainly an intriguing thought.

With a simple thought, he was there. And with a touch, he removed the dictator's soul and his stupid henchman. And with but a mental commandment, they were on their way to hell. He did it all in seconds, not wanting to waste any more time on those jerk-wads.

He felt inside himself, wondering where, when, to go. Feeling something respond, he knew where to go. It was a parallel dimension, set during the same time that they were in.

In a split second, he was there, in a country that so desperately needed help and salvation from its awful ruler. With a simple thought, he remained invisible to those around him. Dean smiled, feeling his heart stop and his breath stolen. Instantly, he knew this world was now a peaceful one. It had been for years. Like flipping the pages of a book, he could see that when they had managed to send the Leviathans back to Purgatory, they had gone the extra step, sending all manners of the evil that walked among humans along with those primordial freak shows. If only they could have done that. Everything could have been different.

But the world being free of supernatural evil wasn't the only thing that brought a smile to his face. He stood in a green, serene meadow. The weather was perfect. And several seats were occupied by his friends and family, even those that were dead in his dimension. He could see his mother, his brother Adam, even his grandfather Henry. Even Ellen, Jo, and Ash were there, along with Garth, Charlie, and Gabriel, along with the regulars, Sam, Kevin, and Cas.

Cas was standing up front with Gabriel standing beside him. Chuck stood before them both, but neither of them were looking at him. Sam stood on the other side. Dean noticed that Cas had never looked better, nor happier. The tux with a new blue tie made him look so handsome.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly Kansas was behind Chuck, Cas, and Sam, playing a slow version of Wayward Son. Dean smiled. This wedding was perfect. But where was this dimension's Dean at?

He turned around and gasped. As if on cue, there he was, being walked down the aisle by none other than his father. Dean could have searched his mind to find out how it was that John Winchester had survived, but he decided against it. He just wanted to live in the moment.

This world was so much happier than the one he had been born in. He couldn't help but feel jealous even as he was immensely happy for this world's Dean and Cas as he watched them exchange vows and then kiss, being pronounced man and man by the big guy himself.

Wow. It wasn't until right then that he had realized that Chuck was God all along. He smirked. Chuck was certainly a sneaky little devil.

Dean wished it could have been him and Cas instead of, well… in his mind he knew what he meant. He just wished he could have had that happy ending with his angel.

Sighing, he left for other times, other dimensions. They weren't always both male. Sometimes, they were woman and man or both women, but most of the time, they just looked like their normal selves. But always, their souls were the same. He could recognize them just by seeing their souls. They were more amazing than any vessels that preoccupied.

Sometimes they were peasants, other times, they were rich business men. Once, he and Cas were even rock stars in a world renown band. That was one of his favorites. They even had groupies. This dimension's Cas and Dean were certainly kinky little bastards.

There was even a time when he was a prince in ancient times and Cas was an angel who took care of his horses. He didn't quite understand it himself. He just knew that Dean's soul always drew Cas to him, no matter the circumstances.

While teleporting through times and other universes, he also took care of his responsibilities, which mostly entailed just giving out lists to reapers and taking on a few major deaths of his own.

And everyone now and then, even though it hurt, he still checked in on Sam and his friends and on Cas most of all. Seeing Cas always struck cords of pain in his heart and soul. Every time did, he would always leave to see a happier version of the two of them together. It was the only emotional relief, the only semblance of happiness he could find.

And he cherished it deeply. He strongly suspected it was the only thing that was going to keep him sane over the years.


	20. Solace in a Haze

Years went by. They crawled and they sped, time becoming a meaningless concept to the heart of a broken angel. Crowley had proven himself useless in getting Dean's soul restored. He confronted the King of Hell, demanding he prove that it could even be done by him before he was to agree to some mysterious deal. And it didn't stop him when Crowley proved a dead end. When that didn't work out, he went on to other options. His desperation to be reunited with his one true love didn't waver, not for a very long time anyways.

He tried multiple gods and when they refused to help, he had a plan in action to bring them to a swift end. Oh, they claimed they were unable to help; that resurrecting Dean Winchester when the soul was unobtainable was beyond even them did nothing to convince Castiel. They were gods. They had immense power. It was simply their egos that kept them from truly wanting to help, so they had to be dealt with, so that their selfishness would also be extinguished.

Witches of course proved to be even more useless. And of course, they met a rapid demise as well. A small part of him found it a bit disturbing when he noticed that he was smiling when he had killed them. But he paid it little attention. What did he care if there were a few less witches in the world? They were, after all, just witches.

And then there was the most disturbing incident of all that had led Gabriel to interfering. If Castiel was honest with himself, and nowadays he usually was, he was still furious that the archangel had intervened. He had been happy for a time, no matter how false that happiness really was. He currently sat in a dark and damp cave, thinking fondly of those constructed memories.

…..

"Honey, I'm home."

Cas looked up from the television. He was full relaxed on the overstuffed couch. He had been too engrossed in some stupid and inane reality show that he still wasn't sure why he had stopped on in the first place. The "he had sex with her, she had sex with him, she had sex with her" bullshit was really nerve grating. Flipping off the television, he looked over at his mate.

Cas smiled. "Dean," he said, getting up from the sofa. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him longingly, not caring in the slightest that Dean was dirty and smelled from his long shift at the oil field. Dean was his. And he was home. That's all that mattered. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss. "I ordered us some Chinese with your favorite."

"Orange chicken and apple pie too?" Dean kissed the tip of Cas's nose. "You spoil me, you know that?" He winked.

Cas felt himself blushing. "Please, not like you spoil me. Now, the food isn't supposed to be here for another twenty minutes. Let's say we go get in the shower?" He smiled suggestively.

Neither one of them wasting any time, both of them started stripping and discarding articles of clothing all the way to the bathroom. Dean's boots had trailed some dirt along the way before they were taken off, but Cas couldn't find himself to be bothered by it. He'd clean it up after he had his way with his beefy oil field man.

Quickly turning on the shower, they jumped in when it was deemed hot enough. The Chinese would be here soon. It had to be a quickie this time around. But Cas didn't mind. Those were fun too. Kissing Dean, he turned him around, pressing him up against the wet tile wall. He took the loofah and cleaned him speedily with that Old Spice body wash that drove him crazy any time he smelled it on his Dean, seeing the water run brown with all the dirt and grime, slowly turning clear as the sexy oil field worker became clean.

Soaping himself up as well and applying a bit of lube to himself that was kept conveniently on a shelf in the shower, he slowly began to insert himself in Dean. Both of them groaned in ecstasy. Cas swallowed Dean's moan of pleasure in a kiss, as he had turned Dean's head around to meet his.

Cas ran his hands all over Dean's firm chest as he thrust into him, faster and faster. After a minute or two, Cas found his hand gripped tightly around Dean's fat shaft, jerking him furiously. Despite having had way less stimulation than Cas, Dean came quickly, shooting his load all over the white tile wall. That sent Cas into overdrive.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled. "I didn't mean to cum so fast."

"No, I love it," Cas replied, bringing his hand up to lick the remnants of cum off his fingers. "Just be prepared for round two later."

Within seconds of Dean cumming, Cas could feel himself on the brink of spilling himself inside Dean. He gripped Dean's hip with one hand and his shoulder with the other, feeling himself getting closer. It was just about to happen when the doorbell rang and then everything darkened.

Cas found himself laying on the cold wet floor in an abandoned warehouse with a dead djinn just feet away. The angel's skin was pale, verging on gray, while his pulse was too slow. His body looked malnourished and his hair was thinning out. His signature trench coat was missing and the shirt and tie he always wore were filthy and tattered. Looking up at his brother that stood over him, he felt a rage welling up inside him.

"Why in the hell did you do that," Cas screamed at Gabriel.

Gabriel looked confused. "Why? What do you mean by that Cas? I saved you. How did that djinn even manage to capture you anyways?"

"Because I let him," Cas spat. "And you… and you ruined it! I was happy again, I was… Dean…" Cas's voice trailed off, feeling the despair at what he had lost hitting him.

The archangel looked down at his little brother, his eyes twisted with sadness and pity. "Brother, I feel your pain, but…"

"You feel nothing," Cas yelled, attempting to get to his feet, but failing and collapsing back down on to the hard concrete floor.

Gabriel bent to try and help him up, but Castiel slapped his hand away, a fit of tears overtaking his body as it began to shudder with renewed depression. "I was happy again dammit! Why can't you understand that?"

Gabriel knelt next to his brother and spoke gently. "Cas, it's been more than twenty years now. Dean wouldn't want…"

Cas looked up at Gabriel, eyes wild. "Do not speak his name!"

"I'm worried for you," Gabriel said. "Please, just let me help you. Sam…"

"Leave me alone!"

"Brother…"

"Get out of here," Cas roared, reaching up and managing to wrap his hands around the throat of a shocked Gabriel and squeezing. "Or I will force you to have to kill me."

The trickster angel couldn't look more sorrowful for his brother. "I'm here for you Cas," he choked out, placing his hands on Cas's.

"Fuck you," Cas responded through gritted teeth. "And I'll just find another djinn. Nothing's stopping me."

"Then I'll just kill it too," Gabriel replied and then disappeared.

…..

Cas had indeed tried another djinn and true to his word, Gabriel had killed him and then promptly left without another word, only giving him an expression of pity. The angel no longer cared what his older brother thought of him. He didn't care about anything anymore. If he couldn't get Dean back, than he no longer cared about his humanity. It was Dean that was his humanity. And Dean was never coming back to him.

What Cas didn't know was that Gabriel had only known that Cas was being drained by a djinn because Dean had warned him. He didn't reveal himself, but he had managed to let Gabriel know discreetly by sending the thought into his head. It had freaked Gabriel out, but at least he had followed through. Dean could have saved Cas himself, but he found himself wanting to interfere less and less, especially directly. He figured it came with the territory of being Death. But he be damned if he didn't do something to help Cas. He still loved him after all.

Cas breathed deeply and stood. He was tired of all the bullshit. What was life without Dean? What was life, if he was to spend it eternally wandering it in a vicious dark solitude? He let slip from his newly purchased black trench coat his angel blade. With one hand, he smoothed out his black button up shirt and then he gripped the hilt of his blade with both hands. Positioning it over his heart, he felt the tip of the sharp blade at his chest. It slowly began to pierce the skin of his vessel. He had used Jimmy Novak's body long enough. The light of his grace could be seen shining through the small wound.

And just as he was about to take the plunge and end his life, Crowley flashed before him, a surprised and disappointed look upon his face. Cas paused, not sure how to react. Crowley was the first to speak. "Now before you go and do something foolhardy my friend, maybe you ought to listen to my proposition."

"Go away and let me finish what I started," Cas screamed. And without another word said to Crowley, he began to push the blade in himself a little deeper, his wound glowing brighter with his grace.


	21. Dark Affairs

With a simple hand gesture, Crowley swung the angel blade out of Castiel's hand and deeper into the dark cave. "Oh, don't be so melodramatic Castiel."

Cas looked at Crowley, seething. His wound began to close back up, his chest heaving from the injury. "How did you even get your powers back Crowley? Heard you went and got yourself neutered."

"Rumors have been greatly exaggerated, I'm afraid." Crowley took a few steps closer to the angel. "I simply…" He shrugged his shoulders. "…took a sabbatical is all."

Cas cocked his head. "Then why is Meg the Queen of Hell now?"

Crowley frowned as his eyes narrowed. "An oversight soon to be corrected. How such a low level demon ever rose to such great heights, I will never understand."

"Some could say that about a certain crossroads demon," Cas responded. "Now why did you interrupt my suicide? What's it matter to you if I die or not Crowley?"

"Well, I have something you might want to possess."

Cas's eyes widened. "Have you… have you figured out…"

Crowley stopped him mid sentence. "I'm sorry Castiel, but I don't have a way to bring your Dean back, I'm afraid."

The angel's eyes darkened. "Then what are you doing here?"

Crowley looked thoughtful for a moment before he continued. "I feel as though I gave you a respectable amount of time to grieve."

"I will always grieve."

"Be that as it may, do you remember when you and your boy toy had a little romp in the hay in the throne room of hell?"

Castiel looked away from Crowley, his face clad with an unreadable emotion. "I haven't the faintest clue as to why you would bring that up, but that was the last time he and I were… intimate together. As long as I live, I will always remember that." He looked back at the ex-King of Hell. "But why is it that you bring it up?"

Crowley smiled. "Well, as it so happens, I recorded that sex show you two put on."

Immediately, Cas was inches from the demon. He grabbed him by the front of his dress shirt and twisted it in his fist. "Give me that video. I must see it."

"I could be so inclined to give it to you. Or I could be inclined to release it on the internet. I'm sure there's still a market for those who would love to see your precious Dean getting railed in hell while a bunch of demons watch."

Cas's eyes darkened in anger. He picked the demon up by the shirt. "If you do anything besides give me that video, so help me, you will not leave this encounter alive. I will not allow anyone to trash Dean Winchester's name in such a manner."

"Now, now wings," Crowley said. "Put me down so that we can have a civil conversation."

"Civil went out the door when you threatened to destroy Dean's reputation."

"I admit, I might have chosen my words a bit hastily, but if you'll just let me talk."

Reluctantly, Cas slowly put the demon back down on the ground. Crowley quickly smoothed out his shirt and tie. He walked a few feet away, pacing slowly. "This suit is Italian. A little more decorum next time, please." Crowley looked Cas over. "By the way, love the new look you got going on. Dark and brooding. I'm sure all the guys and girls love it."

"The video, Crowley," Cas reminded the demon.

"Oh right. I won't put it online," Crowley started, before Cas interrupted.

"Then give it to me."

"Not so fast. I won't put it online and I will hand it over. But only if you and I… finally …"

Cas looked at him questioningly. "Well?"

Crowley's eyes darkened, looking at the angel hungrily. "I have always wanted you Cas."

The angel's jaw dropped in surprise. "Wanted me? How so?"

"You know what I mean." Crowley walked up to Cas, their chests now inches apart. "I have always wanted you in the most primal of ways. You have a way of getting under my skin. But that Dean was always in my way. I never thought…"

"Well, don't think. It's not happening Crowley. Dean is the last…"

"Then I will release the video. I'm sure poor little Sam, with his weakening heart, could handle seeing it without kicking over."

Cas breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. "If you did that, you know I would kill you."

Crowley pressed his hand on Cas's chest. "You could try. You might even succeed. But that wouldn't stop the video from leaking Cas."

Cas's eyes darted back and forth, unable to look Crowley in the eyes, his nerves almost taking control of him. Several thoughts were flying through his head at once. He felt he would be betraying Dean if he had sex with Crowley. But he also felt he would be betraying Dean's memory if he let Crowley leak that video of the two of them together. After several seconds, he came to a decision.

"Let's make it official then, so you can never blackmail me for this again. Where do I sign? And keep the contract simple Crowley, or I walk."

"Okay, I can do that." He reached inside his pocket and retrieved the contract Cas had requested. Unfolding it, it was only the size of a piece of notebook paper. It had to be the shortest he had ever made. Cas was surprised.

Cas took it from him and looked it over. Basically, it said that Cas would have sex with Crowley and in return, Crowley would turn over all copies, digital or otherwise, of the video in question over to Cas and he would never attempt to get the video back, nor would he ever mention what was on said video to anyone other than Cas. Everything was really simple and straight forward.

"The simplicity of this contract must really be grating you," Cas commented.

Crowley smiled suggestively. "I aim to please."

Cas sighed, not saying anything for a few seconds. He was debating if he could really go through with this. But he had to. He couldn't let Sam see this, couldn't let this ruin Dean's reputation. Then he said, with reluctance, "Fine, I'll do it. Where's the pen?"

Grinning, Crowley handed a pen over to him. Signing it, Cas handed it back over to Crowley. "I knew you'd see it my way," Crowley said.

"Maybe not quite the way you see it," Cas replied, his face unreadable as he stared at Crowley. "Let me get my blade." Walking into the cave, he quickly retrieved it and returned. He grabbed Crowley by his suit and suddenly they disappeared from at the mouth of the cave, reappearing in a seedy nearby empty motel room.

Crowley looked around. "Classy, Castiel."

"A trashy room for trashy sex," Cas replied. Without another word, he ripped Crowley's jacket off of him, tearing it into pieces in the process, and shoving Crowley violently onto the bed.

"Hey," Crowley cried out. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Cas looked down on Crowley, a look of disdain on his face. "You wanna fuck? Then shut the fuck up you dirty demon."

"Someone's learned to curse better over the years. But seriously, I think you got the wrong idea mate," Crowley responded, attempting to get up from the mattress. "I think you have our roles reversed here."

"Our roles are fine just as they are," Cas fired back, pushing him back down on the bed. "The contract dictated that we would have sex. It didn't specify who would be the top."

Crowley's face twisted in anger. "It's implied that I would be the top. I don't bottom. I top. I'm the King of Hell!"

Cas laughed. "Not anymore. And there are no implications where your contracts are concerned. You will finally get to have sex with me." The angel got on top of Crowley, keeping him firmly pushed into the hard mattress. He ripped Crowley's expensive shirt from his torso, ignoring the demon's yelps of protests. "So just shut up and enjoy it. Someone should." He then took his angel blade he had retrieved from seemingly nowhere and used it to slice Crowley's black tie from his neck. He left the point at the demon's neck a few seconds longer than necessary, reminding Crowley who was in charge here. He trailed the point of the blade down Crowley's chest, smirking down at him, before letting it drop to the floor beside the bed.

"No, get off of me," Crowley said, attempting to push Cas off of him.

Cas pushed the demon back down. "Stay down." The angel reached between Crowley's legs. "Besides, you're already hard and I haven't even done anything to you yet. You secretly love this, you dirty little demon."

Crowley looked away. "No," he whispered.

Cas unzipped Crowley's pants and reached inside, grasping the demon's member with a violent tug. Instantly, Crowley began to get even harder. Cas could feel the demon leaking precum already into his palm. Cas leaned down, his chest pressed up against Crowley's, his lips centimeters from the demon's right ear. "Look who's getting really excited."

Crowley felt the angel's lips brush softly against his ear, his warm breath against his skin. Between that and the stimulation going on between his legs, Crowley couldn't help but feel completely turned on. "If you tell anyone about this…"

"No worries there," Cas said. "I don't want anyone knowing what happened here."

Crowley leaned up, attempting to kiss Cas. The angel turned his head and then looked at the demon and shook his head at him.

"Guess those lips are reserved for a certain Winchester huh?"

Cas's eyes darkened. "Don't bring him up during this Crowley."

Crowley nodded.

Cas touched Crowley's pants and suddenly, they were teleported across the motel room. He quickly did the same with the demon's underwear. Now the demon lay completely naked below him, his face red with shame even as his cock was fully erect. The angel stood up from the bed and looked down at the demon like he was nothing, like he owned him. Cas flashed a few feet away, leaving his clothes behind to drop to the floor.

Crowley looked at him, licking his lips even as his eyes widened at Castiel's size. He had seen it before during the show that he and Dean had put on for him. But now it was directed at him. He felt his pulse quicken. The angel's size and girth were certainly intimidating.

"Be gentle," Crowley whispered.

Cas smirked and shook his head. "I don't think so."

Crowley shook his head frantically. "Come on Cas, if you're going to make me bottom like some bitch, the least you can do is be easy on me."

"I don't recall you letting Dean be easy on me."

"But…"

"No more talking," Cas snapped. Suddenly, the angel had flashed, reappearing over Crowley's face, his cock poised at the demon's mouth that was open in mid-protest. Without warning, Cas shoved himself in balls deep in a single thrust, shutting the demon up.

Crowley gagged violently, his eyes already watering.

"Throw up on my dick and you will regret it," Cas said, continuing to thrust in and out of Crowley's throat. "You like this don't you? The humiliation of getting your throat fucked?"

Crowley blinked up at him, unable to respond verbally. But his eyes spoke volume. They spoke of not only shame, but sexual excitement that begged Cas not to stop his humiliating assault on his body and his mind.

Cas laughed at him. He reached back down between the demon's legs, grasping his cock and fisted it. "Yeah, you're definitely enjoying yourself."

The angel thrust a few more times, slamming into the back of Crowley's throat. "You probably didn't know I saw you doing this to that demon you kept calling stool," Cas said, grabbing Crowley by the jaw. "But let's see if you like this being done to you." He unhinged Crowley's jaw, filling his mouth and throat with his cock and his big balls as well. The demon's eyes went large with shock as he began to gag. "Remember my little demon, don't throw up."

Laughing, he slipped himself back out of Crowley's mouth.

The demon's breathing was ragged as he talked. "What the bloody hell was all that Castiel?"

"If you can't take it, don't dish it." Cas looked down at the demon, his eyes dark with mischief. "Now turn over and shove your face into the pillow."

Crowley looked nervous. "I'm not sure…"

"TURN… OVER," Cas commanded through gritted teeth.

Crowley laughed nervously. "You know what, forget about it. You can have the video."

Cas shook his head. "No, I signed a contract. You wanted this, you're getting it. I want no excuses later." Cas paused, taking a small breath. "Now, I won't say it again. Turn over for me so you can get fucked like the little bitch that you are."

Crowley sighed with resignation and slowly began to turn over. He realized that Cas had just turned his own words against him. He had said almost that exact thing to Cas once. Now here he was, giving his ass up for the angel and, shamefully, kind of loving it. But he'd be damned if he would let him know that. He raised his ass up for the angel, waiting to be entered.

The demon turned around to look at Cas, seeing him staring down at him, a sneer upon his face. "I should just go in dry," Cas said.

The thought of getting fucked by a dry cock kind of terrified Crowley, but the idea of the pain was actually turning him on at the same time. He was a demon after all.

"But I'll do you a small favor, because I'm better than you." Crowley spit into the palm of his hand and took his cock in that hand, massaging his saliva on it. Gripping the demon tightly by the hips, not caring if he left bruises, he put the head of his cock at Crowley's entrance. "Someone needs to shave their hole."

"It's not like I anticipated getting fucked by an angel."

Cas spread the demon's cheeks and began to push in to him. Crowley responded by pushing his head into the pillow and gripping it with his teeth, muffling the sounds of pain that emitted from his throat. He flattened himself down on the bed, trying to get away from Cas and gripping the sheets in his fists. He had hoped that getting fucked in the ass would feel good but so far it wasn't looking so good.

But Cas wasn't having it. "It's okay my little demon," Cas said. He lowered himself down on to the demon, keeping his head in the demon's tight hole. "You can do it."

Crowley breathed for a few seconds, hoping his ass would adjust to the angel's dick. He nodded, signaling for Cas to continue, but he kept the pillow in his mouth.

The angel began to press in again, slowly, and this time, Crowley didn't try to get away. Cas was pushing deeper and deeper into the tight heat of the demon and Crowley's abdomen muscles clinched in response. He wanted to pull away, to get Cas out of him, but another part of him was starting to feel that pleasure that seemed to come along with taking cock.

Suddenly, Cas laughed and Crowley briefly wondered what it was that amused the angel so, when he suddenly felt Cas slam into him in a single thrust, balls slapping against his ass.

Crowley cried out in pain but he couldn't deny that it also felt kind of thrilling. His dick was undeniably harder than it had been in years. He found himself pushing back into Cas's thrusts. Crowley was even matching Cas's moans with grunts of his own, much to his dismay.

"You liking this bitch," Cas asked as he took his cock out, barely leaving in the tip of his dick, before pounding full force into the depths of Crowley's ass.

He couldn't believe he was saying the words. Where had his shame gone? "Yes Cas! Fuck me, fuck me harder!"

Cas obliged, but as he fucked him relentlessly, he began re-positioning Crowley until his face hung over the edge of the bed. Pulling out temporarily, leaving Crowley feeling strangely empty, he pushed the ex-King of Hell down so that his face was shoved into the motel carpet that was no doubt filthy.

Strangely, Crowley didn't say anything in protest. He had learned to just let Cas do what he wanted. He was going to anyways. Right now, Cas owned him. And Crowley kind of liked that idea, if his dick was any evidence.

And then Cas was slamming into Crowley once again. Cas reached down and yanked Crowley by the hair, lifting his face from the carpet.

By this point, Crowley could tell he needed more spit or lube. But he knew better than to ask. He was just going to have to deal with it. The demon could feel the muscles of his rectum tightening and loosening and tightening again with each thrust. The sensation sent shivers up and down Crowley's body, making him forget the pain that was being inflicted on him with each thrust, so overwhelmed it was by the pure pleasure that was beginning to build up. There was that sexual gratification that was rumored to come along with getting fucked anally. He had started to have his doubts.

Crowley's moans of pleasure were growing, getting louder and louder, almost drowning out Cas's grunts. His breathing was becoming ragged when Cas suddenly let go of his hair, letting his head fall back down and his face slam into the dirty carpet.

Crowley grunted a bit out of the sudden pain, but quickly forgot about it as the pleasure was continuously pummeled into him.

"I'm getting close," Cas suddenly said, his voice hoarse.

"Cum inside me," Crowley found himself saying. He surprised even himself. He would look back on this whole thing, wondering what the hell he was thinking, but also hoping it would happen again.

Cas began to thrust harder and harder, his penetrations becoming more erratic as he lost control of himself. The angel's eyes lit up, glowing blue. Suddenly, the thrusts slowed down and Cas thrust once, twice, then shuddered as he began to release his seed inside the demon. Crowley's eyes flashed red as he began to scream.

"It burns," he roared. "Make it stop!" Castiel's seed was swimming inside Crowley, coating his insides as though it were acid.

Cas pulled out of the demon and sighed. "A side effect of demon/angel relations I suppose. It's pretty logical when you think about it."

Crowley was squirming around on the floor, his body contorting in pain. "Oh fuck! It bloody hurts, you blasted angel!"

Cas began getting dressed, ignoring the demon as he twisted around on the floor. As the seconds ticked by though, the pain began to slowly subside, at least enough for Crowley to talk about something other than the pain.

His breaths coming in spurts, Crowley said, his voice tinged with disappointment, "Your… your wings…"

"What about them," Cas said, buttoning up his shirt.

"They didn't come out," Crowley replied. "I wanted to see them."

Cas laughed at him. "They don't come out for trash. Now where's the video."

"Right pocket… jacket," Crowley stammered.

Cas retrieved a flash drive. "Are there any other copies?"

"No, that's the only one."

"Good," Cas said. "Now don't ever bring up Dean again, especially if it's negative. Or I will kill you next time and don't forget it. Now clean yourself up." And with that, he flashed out of the room.

Crowley lay there on the floor for several minutes, waiting for the pain to subside. If he had any clue that angel cum would burn him, he wouldn't have done this. Even as he thought that though, he knew he wouldn't have changed anything. Despite the painful ending, it was some of the best sex he had ever had. Honestly, he didn't even care that Cas hadn't stuck around and got him off too. He didn't need more than what Cas had given him. He did wonder though, if he could ever have sex like he used to. Would anything ever be able to match what had happened tonight?

...

What the demon and angel didn't know was that their act of lust had an audience. He watched the two of them together. He wanted to leave, to not see what was happening. But something kept him from doing so. It had been years since Cas had done anything other than stew in depression or attempt to bring him back.

The new Death was happy that Crowley had intervened in Castiel's suicide attempt. What Cas had tried to do to himself tore Dean apart. He was a split second from revealing himself to Cas to stop him, the universe be damned. A part of him wished Crowley hadn't shown. Maybe everything would have been alright. But even as he thought it, he knew he was just fooling himself. It would be impossible to balance his life as Death and his life as Castiel's Dean. Cas would only be more devastated in the end if he was to change things now. He had to stay the course. It's what was best for Cas. Right?

And then there were the less than platonic interactions between the two. Dean didn't like seeing Cas fuck Crowley, but at the same time, he had to admit the way Cas did it was hot. He still felt that jealousy, even after all those years. But at least Cas humiliated the hell out of him.

To Dean's credit, he was actually happy he had felt the jealously. It was a human emotion. For almost thirty years now, he had been Death. Being Death had a way of taking the humanity out of you, but Dean was determined to keep a hold of it.

Smiling, Dean couldn't help but love how Cas cared so much. To this very day, he still did everything he could to keep Dean's name unsullied. He would always love his angel. If he could only come back, be human once again. But he had long since given up on the original Death returning and taking the heavy mantle back.

Dean had to face facts. He was likely going to be Death for eternity. That was just his luck.

Now if only his Cas could find some peace in life, so that he might find some as well. But could there ever really be true peace for Death?


	22. Death Up High

He was an angel, but he felt as though there were a demon in him, gnawing away at him with sharp, jagged teeth. And that demon was Dean's destroyed soul. It kept him from ever feeling completely at ease, never mind feeling a smidgen of happiness.

But after using Crowley, he felt a little different. He wasn't happy exactly, but he wasn't his usual self-destructive self either. And for reasons unclear to him, he felt the urge to go to a karaoke bar. And there was one he had always wanted to go to up in Portland, OR. He had hoped that when he sung again, Dean would be there to hear him. If there really was a god out there, if his Father still roamed the earth, then somehow, Dean would hear him.

With a thought, he was suddenly outside the bar. Though no human could see it, with his angelic sight, he saw it clearly. This was no ordinary karaoke bar, it was one owned by a bunch of supernaturals. If a human was to walk by here, all they would see was an empty, broken down warehouse, long abandoned. But he saw it for what it was. It might as well have been another brightly lit skyscraper in the city, as tall as it was.

Cas knew the history of this building. It held offices for supernaturals that were higher up. Most of the occupants of this building were the scoundrels of the secret world that was all around the humans. Few who came here, came here for reasons entirely innocent. So he wouldn't feel guilty about anything that might happen here, because angels weren't typically expected at places like these. He might find opposition when trying to get up to that stage. But he felt determined to sing. He was going to do something for himself for the first time in many years.

His wings suddenly sprung out of his back, unfurling to their greatest lengths, and then he jumped into the air. His black wings flapped powerfully, making him look majestic, looking quite ravishing in his new all black get-up. Cas was less than two hundred feet from the top of the building. He could hear the muffled sounds of (was that Madonna's Like a Virgin?) and see the flashing neon lights, when suddenly, he wasn't alone in brisk the air anymore.

"What are you doing here Child of God?" Its voice was gruff and filled with sinister intent. "Turn back and leave this place now or face action. You are not welcome here."

Cas turned, flapping his wings quickly, looking at the intruder in his airspace. What he saw surprised him. A flying demon was rare; his solid purple eyes even more so. The demon's body looked just like any other human. He was rail thin, pale skinned, and with shoulder length dirty looking black hair. His wings were skeletal, but seemed to work against all odds of physics. Cas shrugged his shoulders. Oh, well. He'd have to dispatch him quickly so he could continue with his plan.

The poor winged demon didn't even have a chance to respond. Cas turned, acting as if he was leaving, and then teleported out of sight, only to reappear right behind the rare demon. Without any hesitation, he plunged his angel blade deep into the back of the demon, twisting it just right so that it pierced its heart.

A fire flashed through the veins of the demon and erupted from its shocked purple eyes until it was engulfing his entire body. Within seconds, the demon disintegrated, gone from existence.

Cas felt a smile grace his face. He redirected his body so that he was heading back up toward the bar, while his wings flapped in the air and within seconds, he landed on top of the building, to the surprise of the bar's patrons.

Many stood up from their seats, crouching into a defensive position, while others fled through the door, leaving the open atmosphere of the popular supernatural karaoke night club. Most of those that stood around were demons and vampires, but there were also a few witches. Many humans were also in attendance, but those that stayed behind were just groupies or ones hoping to be turned into vampires. The remaining humans were hiding under tables.

"Guys, guys," Cas said, his wings flapping in warning. "Calm down. I'm just here to sing, just like all of you."

"We don't cater to angels," said a beefy (really, he was fat) demon that walked a few steps closer. "Just leave or face bloodshed."

Cas shook his head. "No, I'm done being in hiding. I'm coming back out. I want to sing a Beatles song and you can't stop me."

The demon sneered at him. "You want to bet?" He looked off into the dark, away from the building. "Sorbo," he called out.

Several seconds, almost an entire minute really, of awkward silence dragged by as the fat demon waited. He started to look impatient and then eventually worried. He started to look around frantically.

The demon that seemed to own the club seemed to be on the verge of seething. "Sorbo, get your lazy ass up here right this minute!"

"Let me save you the trouble," Cas cut in, letting his blade drop down into the palm of his hand and brandishing it openly. "I already killed him. And you'll be next if you don't let me up on that stage and sing."

The fat demon's eyes flashed with panic as they went solid black. The other night club goers looked at him in anticipation. The demon looked wrought with indecision for a few seconds before he finally turned to face Castiel, his eyes steady, but his chest heaving giving away the panic that swam inside him. "You... you will die here tonight an... angel."

Shaking his head, Cas said, "I already killed your biggest muscle. What do you hope to accomplish?" Suddenly, in a few quick strides Cas stood before the demon. He placed his palm on his hand and a bright light exploded, enveloping the demon. The demon dropped to the floor, its eyes burned out of its skull, the demonic presence inside laid to waste.

"Who are you," a vampire asked from several tables away

Cas didn't look at her, just started walking up to the stage.

"I... I think that's Castiel," a demon cried out, her voice filled with an odd mix of awe and repulsion.

The angel paused at the sound of his name, but then kept moving, until he was walking up the steps. He looked at the disk jockey. "Yesterday by the Beatles please."

The D.J. looked indecisive, unsure of what to do.

"Do it," yelled a demon to the left of the stage. "He's off limits anyways according to the Queen. So just let the guy sing so he can leave."

Nodding, the D.J. pushed a few buttons and then within a few seconds, the lyrics to Yesterday were on the screen but Cas didn't need to look at the lyrics. He knew them well. They haunted him. It was almost as though the song was written with his situation in mind.

The music began to play and then Cas was singing. Some remained standing, still apprehensive of the unexpected situation. But of those that remained, most were now seated, waiting for it to end.

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away."

His wings unfurled, almost knocking over the equipment. The D.J. jumped back in surprised.

"Now it looks as though there here to stay, oh I believe in yesterday."

His voice was heavenly, no pun intended. Some patrons actually seemed to be enjoying the performance Cas was putting on.

The lights were shining on him, revealing tears that were threatening to brim over in the corners of his eyes as memories of he and Dean jogged through his mind.

"Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be. A shadow's hanging over me. Oh, yesterday came suddenly."

As the song went on, he replaced the word she with he. When it started to come to an end, Cas couldn't hold back his emotions any longer. And he didn't want to. He was losing control as his tears fell down from his eyes, even as a smile flashed upon his face. The memories brought on that familiar feeling of sadness, but they also brought along a modicum of happiness. It was the first time in years that he had let himself think freely of their moments together. Anytime Dean came up, which admittedly was frequent, he squashed the thoughts and just continued to focus on his isolation, the desolation he felt at the loss of Dean. But now, Dean was on his mind full force. His grace was starting to seep out of him. Cas could feel it and he didn't care. He coaxed it out further, desiring to make it as intense as possible. The club goers started to panic, getting up from their chairs, knocking them over in the process.

But no one got out in time. Castiel's grace exploded from his body like the explosion of a star, lighting up the top of the building. When the song came to an end, his grace started to come back under his control. As the light of his grace completely vanished, Cas took a look around. Every demon, vampire, witch, and human laid on the ground, their eyes burned out of their skulls, their lives forfeited to an angel with the urge to sing.

Cas was surprised. He didn't feel a thing for what had happened. Ironically, Here Comes the Sun, also by the Beatles, was starting to play through the speakers. Cas looked over at the D.J., who was slumped dead over the equipment. The angel smiled and began to sing.

...

Dean got the news from Tessa, even though he felt the unexpected deaths several seconds before she showed. There were seventeen human deaths that had not been planned on the rooftop of an upscale karaoke bar that catered to supernaturals. He would soon learn that Castiel was responsible. He wasn't sure what to do or how to react.

He was unexpectedly happy that his angel was actually doing something again other than sulking somewhere off in a dark corner of the world. But at the same time, he was upsetting the balance of death. There was an order to things. Cas could not upset that order.

At least, not any further than he already has. For obvious reasons, he couldn't confront Cas himself. But he would send Tess. She would talk to him and hopefully this wouldn't happen again.


	23. Two Spartans and a Reaper

The bar was poorly lit and loud with the sounds of pool playing and rambunctious drunks, while a cloud of smoke tainted the air. Clad in black, he sat hunched over at the bar, a glass of whiskey between his hands. He began to sip at it and then thought better of it, downing it in a single gulp. Placing the glass down on the counter, the noise caught the attention of the man that had come up standing beside him.

He cleared his throat, capturing Cas's attention in turn. "We don't get a lot of pretty boys in here," he commented, looking at him slyly.

Cas turned, looking at the intruder of his peace. He was tall and built like a linebacker, muscles rippling beneath his tight dingy t-shirt. His brown hair was short and messy. "I don't want any trouble. I'm just trying to drink in peace."

"You have the wrong idea," the man replied. He took a few steps closer and then turned Cas's seat to face him. "Let's say we get out of here."

Looking at him in surprise, but then he recovered and he turned back around to face the bar and mumbled, "No thanks."

"Excuse me," the man said, signaling for the bartender. "Another whiskey for my friend here."

"I'm not your friend."

The man smiled. "Maybe not. But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

"I told you I'm not interested."

The bartender pulled out a glass and poured it just over half full with some more of the whiskey that the angel had been drinking. Cas promptly took it, swallowing it quickly. He really wished it would get him drunk. Sometimes his damned angel abilities could really get on his nerves.

"Oh come now, I think I can change your mind," the man said, suddenly grabbing his hand and placing it on his crotch. "I'm quite confident I can show you a good time."

Cas's eyes grew wide in surprise at the man's bold move. The man was indeed endowed, but it didn't interest him. But he had an idea.

"Where's your truck," Cas asked.

The man smiled. "How do you know I drove a truck here? I could own a Prius pretty boy."

Cas looked at the man with little expression.

"Okay, you got me," he said, getting up. "I parked out back."

Cas got up, following the man until they were outside the bar. They walked around to the back of the bar, where a few trucks were parked. The man stopped at the truck on the far right and went around to the driver's side of the truck.

"Quite the gentleman," Cas whispered under his breath. Opening the passenger's side of the door, Cas followed suit and jumped into the truck.

The man, whose name didn't matter at all to Cas, wasted no time in trying to start their act of promiscuity. Unzipping his jeans with one hand, he used his other to grab Cas's hand and began to push it through his open fly.

Cas gave it a rough tug, feeling the mighty girth of the strange man beside him. He was almost as large as he was. But he had other ideas.

Cas pulled his hand back. "No, no, you first big guy," he said, unzipping his pants and pulling out his huge thick cock.

The man's eyes grew in surprise mixed with a little fear.

"No," the man cried out. "No, that's not what we agreed…"

"I don't recall agreeing on anything," Cas interrupted. He put his hand on the back of the man's head and pushed him down into his lap, putting the man's mouth inches from his impressive member.

The man tried to push up, get away from Cas's cock. "I can't. This isn't what I had in mind."

"What? You one of those supposed straight guys that get their rocks off on letting gay guys suck their cocks and then get up and walk away? I don't think that's happening here tonight. Now open your mouth and suck it."

The man shook his head, attempting once again to get away.

Cas remained vigilant. "Come on, I know you want to know what's it like to have a man inside your mouth."

The man shook his head once again, his face twisted in an odd mix of repulsion and eagerness. "I…"

"I don't have time for this," Cas said and then he started to place it back in his pants.

The man placed his hand on Cas's, stopping him. He shook his head. With that, he was timidly placing his lips at the tip of Cas's penis. He kissed it for an absurd amount of time before he nervously licked at it. "Oh for crying out loud," Cas said in frustration. "Just open your mouth and let me do it."

"But…"

"Do it," Cas commanded.

The man quickly did as he was told, with only a few seconds of hesitation. Without another thought, Cas dived down the man's throat. The man gagged and his eyes watered. His fists clinched.

"Easy," Cas said. "Just relax your throat."

When he seemed to calm a bit, he started to bob up and down on Cas's length, sucking it almost with skill. Cas grabbed the back of the man's head and pushed him down the entire length of his cock. The man gagged once more.

"Suck my cock like you mean it," Cas said. "And I may not do that again."

The man groaned but started to suck him off with more enthusiasm. Cas leaned back and moaned, letting him do it himself now. He could ejaculate at command. But he would let the confused man suck him for a few more minutes before his orgasm.

He knew what was actually happening here. And when this was over, he would be confronted about it. He didn't know when to stop. He hoped he was enjoying himself.

He lifted the man off his penis, letting him breathe for a moment. "Admit it, you actually like sucking my cock don't you?"

The man started to shake his head.

"Tell the truth."

The man hesitated but then nodded his head, his face red with shame. "But I'm not gay."

Cas smiled, shaking his head. "Of course not, you just like sucking cock. Nothing wrong with that." He pushed his head back down and said, "Now get back to work."

He let him suck his dick for another couple of minutes before he felt the need to go ahead and shoot. He felt the tingling begin in his balls, his cock begin to throb more. Without any warning, he pushed the man's head all the way down just as he was cumming.

The man jerked in surprised, squirming and attempting to lift his head from Cas's cock. "Swallow," Cas demanded. After several seconds, it came to an end. He slipped himself out of the man's mouth and tucked it back into his pants. The man was gasping, but he was obviously turned on from the humiliation of what had just happened. Zipping up, he opened the door and got out.

"Hey," the man piped up. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Isn't it my turn?"

Cas grinned. "You got what you want," he said and then disappeared from the back of the bar in a flash, reappearing behind a tree on the other side of the parking lot.

Crowley jumped in surprise. "Cas, I…"

"Did you like the show you orchestrated?"

"Well, I…"

"The great Crowley, tongue tied?"

Crowley took a few seconds to compose himself. "What can I say? I'm a man with specific tastes."

"You're a stalker and a manipulator is what you are. So how did you make all this happen anyways? Why did that guy want to hook up with me when he was obviously heterosexual?"

"Not quite so heterosexual anymore," Crowley replied. "I think you changed his outlook for good."

"Answer my question."

The crossroads demon shrugged his shoulders. "He had some terminal illness or whatever that was going to kill him in a year or so. He looked normal, but the tumors were there. He wanted to be cured. Well, that happened after he sucked your cock and now I'll have his soul in ten years."

Cas was seething with rage. He grabbed Crowley by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Tear up his contract Crowley. I will not be an instrument in the damnation of an innocent man."

Crowley laughed nervously. "He didn't look so innocent a few minutes ago."

"Do it Crowley. Absolutely nothing is holding me back from killing you anymore."

"Fine, fine," Crowley said, rolling his eyes. "Put me down and I will."

Cas did so and Crowley promptly pulled the man's contract out of his jacket pocket and produced a flame with a snap of his fingers, burning it up. "There, happy?"

"Don't ever pull that trick on me again or I will kill you." Cas flashed from the parking lot, but before he appeared at his next random destination, Tessa appeared, between the realms of realities.

"Cas," she said. "We need to talk."

"What do you want Tessa? I hate staying in between for too long. The sensation is unsettling."

"About what happened last night," Tessa started. "…it can't happen again. Too many human lives were snuffed out on your musical joy ride last night. That upsets the balance."

"I don't care about your precious balance," Cas replied. "Those humans were no good anyways. They were just groupies and vampire wannabes."

"That is not the point Cas…"

"Besides, the balance of my life was upset. I didn't see any of your kind trying to help me or stop Zavid. Why should I care?"

"But Cas," Tessa began.

"I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone reaper." And with that, Cas disappeared.

…..

Dean was sitting in his chair, staring into the fire. There had just been another tsunami in Japan. The amount of reapers he had to send there had him unsettled. He hated his job. Logically, he knew that none of them were killing those humans. They were simply ushering them on to their next destination. But the sheer amount of lost lives still set his nerves on end.

Tessa suddenly appeared.

"Well," he asked. "What did he say?"

"He didn't care Dean. Cas… he's changed."

Dean nodded grimly. "I thought as much. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Just let him get this out of his system. He's better than he was just a few days ago. Give him some time. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He's had more than thirty years," Dean shouted, getting up from his chair.

"Dean," Tessa started.

"You're in charge for a few hours. There's something that I need to get out of MY system." Dean disappeared from his room, traveling to another realm. What he had in mind was technically against all the rules. But he needed this.

There he was, lying back comfortably in a pile of hay. He was naked, his body revealed in its finest glory. Dean saw himself walking up to Cas. This was ancient Greece and he was seeing two invading Spartans before him about to commit the deed.

The Spartan version of Dean removed his chest plate, letting it drop to the ground. He removed his weapons, tossing them aside. He then proceeded to remove the rest of his equipment, letting it lie where it fell, all the while keeping his intense eyes upon the man below him. When he was completely nude, he dropped to his knees and lied down on top of Spartan Castiel and began kissing him with a fiery passion.

Death Dean smiled softly and flashed out of his clothes, letting them fall to the ground. Slowly, he walked closer and closer to the two ancient Spartans. In the distance, he could hear an encampment, but he didn't care about them. His sole focus was on the two Spartans that were a part of an epic love story that stretched through time and realms.

When he was just feet away, the two Spartans looked up in shock.

"Witch," Cas cried out.

"Or demon," Spartan Dean echoed.

Death Dean shook his head. "I am neither of those things," he said fluently in their tongue. "I just wish to join."

The two Spartans looked at him for a few seconds longer and then exchanged wordless looks. They looked back up at him and nodded.

Death Dean smiled and lowered down to the ground with the other two, his heart hammering in his chest at the thought of what was about to happen.

He was going to get to have sex with Cas again and with himself. Was that masturbation? He shouldn't interfere with what has already happened, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. For now, he was just going to think about himself.

It was several seconds before Dean could bring himself to touch either of the Spartans beside him. He hadn't been with anyone since his Castiel over thirty years ago. But he desperately wanted to be touched again, to feel something besides worry, to feel something other than loss and sadness, hell, to feel something besides nothing at least one more time. And well, the two beside him made him feel reawakened. Sometimes, he felt as though his humanity was slipping away from him. It seemed that with every day that flashed by, it grew harder and harder to keep a hold of that humanity. When those instances crept up on him, he usually just popped in on Cas or Sam and Kevin, or even Charlie. She and Dorothy were happy to this very day. All of that usually helped.

But now, he felt he needed more. He needed passion.

And the Spartan versions of him and his Cas were looking at him with eyes that were filled with such unbridled passion, it was enough to do more than just reawaken his humanity. It unleashed a dam of pent up lust and desire he hadn't allowed himself to feel in such a very long time.

Dean kept looking at Cas, with his clipped dark hair, but he also couldn't stop looking at himself. What were the moral implications of having sex with himself? There really was no precedent. It wasn't exactly incest, was it? He threw that thought out of his head in seconds. He was Death now. He was more than human, so therefore above such problematic morals. Fuck it, if anything, it was just another form of masturbation.

Abandoning all thoughts of the weirdness of it all, he set his focus entirely on the two warriors beside him. He saw the battle scars on each of their hardened bodies. Cas seemed to have been inflicted with more wounds than this realm's Dean. Most likely, it was because Castiel had taken on the role of Dean's protector. In this realm, Cas wasn't an angel. Why he still looked like Jimmy Novak though, Dean couldn't fathom. Most likely, Castiel's soul here just took on the appearance that he loved most. If he took just a few seconds, he could figure it out. He was Death and had all knowledge at his disposal. But at the moment, he was a bit preoccupied for such trivial matters.

They seemed to be waiting for him to touch them first. Drawing in a deep breath, he decided he couldn't disappoint and he didn't want to keep them waiting any longer. His hand shaking slightly, he reached out and gently grazed the tips of his fingers along Castiel's hardened warrior body, feeling the muscles of his chest. He felt his heart quicken. The sensation was startling, but amazing. His heart hadn't beat like that in years.

Cas smiled softly at him, encouraging him to go further. Dean became more emboldened, deciding to lower himself down, licking Castiel's chest. He tasted the slight musk and sweat that came along with being a Spartan warrior. It sent shivers down his body. Every sense in his body was awakening, including his superhuman ones. He could almost count the cells in every object, in every being around him. He could hear everything around him, including a battle that was happening over a hundred miles away. He concentrated, turning those senses off so that all he would experience was what was happening around him.

Suddenly, Dean gasped. A hand found its way around his thick shaft. Dean looked up, seeing this realm's Dean grabbing him, jerking him with a roughness that Death Dean found exhilarating. Concentrating, Death Dean thought about it for a moment, finding this realm's Dean's name here to be Deangel. The irony of it all was not lost on him. But maybe it really wasn't irony. He knew for a fact that everything was designed.

It was certainly odd to see himself, face to face, playing with him like that. But, being honest with himself, it was also hot as freaking fuck!

Then, with some unspoken cue, everything dissolved into a fiery and chaotic mess of sexual abandon. Cas was kissing him with surprising softness for an ancient Spartan. Castiel's tongue was exploring his mouth slowly, but increasingly growing with more excitement. Deangel's mouth was enveloping his cock with a wild hunger. Dean gasped into Castiel's mouth.

Dean grabbed Castiel's length, keeping his lips upon Castiel's, while Deangel was deep throating his cock with no effort. Cas's hands roamed his back. The gentleness of Cas's kiss was all but gone, as caught up in the passion as the other two were. Suddenly, Deangel lifted his head off Dean's cock and promptly joined Cas and Dean in kissing, resulting in a three way kiss. All were kissing simultaneously while each of them were exploring each other's bodies with their hands. Dean could still feel the moistness on his cock as it began to drying in the warm humid air, just as Castiel's hand grasped Dean's length while at the same time, finding himself being invaded by Deangel's finger.

There was so much happening to him, it was almost overwhelming. His senses were definitely on overdrive. It was almost easier than that one time he had to deal with the destruction of an entire world. That was a lot of souls at once to deal with. And as if what was happening to him wasn't enough, Deangel chose this time to add a second finger inside him. Dean broke the kiss, gasping for air even though he didn't really need it. And then, not skipping a beat, Castiel and Deangel were kissing each other greedily, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. And Dean knew from personal experience, that was in fact the case.

Dean looked on in awe, seeing Castiel's hand in Deangel's shoulder length hair and Deangel's hand grasping the back of Castiel's head. A lot of things had happened so far. But it was seeing the two of them kiss each other in front of him, almost as if they were alone, that had to be the hottest thing yet.

Dean decided to take advantage of their distraction. With a bit of maneuvering, he had Castiel's large engorged cock positioned at his mouth. He licked at his head while grabbing Deangel's dick firmly, jerking it as he proceeded to give tentative oral to Castiel. Slowly, he licked around the head a little more and then slightly along the shaft.

The Spartan's head was now fully in his mouth. He wanted to take this slow, it had been a while. And he was just about to suck it a bit further down his throat, when without warning, Deangel pushed his head all the way down Castiel's intimidating member, eliciting a gag from a surprised Dean while simultaneously eliciting a startled moan of ecstasy from Cas. But Dean would be lying if he said the sudden sensation didn't excite him. Choking on Cas's cock was actually quite exciting.

Suddenly, Deangel's fingers moved more aggressively inside him, causing his rectum to clinch, just as another finger was added into him. He had three fingers in him already!

Dean enjoyed the mix of pain and pleasure as he continued to give head to Castiel. If not doing anything sexual for over thirty years had taken away from his skills, the Spartan didn't let on. He was moaning into the kiss with Deangel with utmost pleasure.

There was whispering going on between the two Spartans now and Dean chose not to listen. He was interested only in what was in his mouth. But then, Cas wasn't in his mouth anymore. And Deangel's fingers weren't in him anymore either. Cas picked him up, positioning him on all fours, ass up in the air. Once again, his heart quickened, beating wildly against his chest. It was about to happen. It was really about to happen again.

Then Deangel did something that surprised him, something he hadn't yet experience, but had read about and seen in porn videos. Deangel had spread Dean's cheeks and was now licking around the rim of his hole. Then suddenly, he was eating him out deeply, probing him with his tongue. The sensation was unique and almost had him collapsing on the ground. And he might have, if Deangel hadn't supported him with his left hand just as he was about to fall.

While Deangel ate him out, Dean saw Cas just lay back and watch them while he played with his cock. Cas eyed Dean intently and Dean couldn't find it in himself to look away. He could see the precum glistening at the tip of Cas's cock and Dean had an almost uncontrollable urge to taste it.

Deangel licked one final time at his hole and then slipped his tongue back out, licking his lips. Dean hear him say in his native tongue, "He's all yours," and then he got up and walked around and sat where Cas had been sitting seconds before.

Cas grasped his hips tightly. Dean could feel the tip of Cas's cock at his entrance. His body tensed at the anticipation of the impending invasion. He welcomed it though. He couldn't wait for Cas to be inside him. Dean pushed back slightly, encouraging the Spartan to enter him.

And enter him he did, but slowly at first. Dean felt himself opening and gasped, feeling a moan start at the back of his throat and escape in a sound of pleasure. Cas gripped him tighter and pushed in more. His cock was now inside Dean, just past the head.

It might have taken another couple of minutes for Cas to get completely inside him if not for Deangel. Suddenly, Deangel was in front of him, his hardened thick cock waiting at his mouth. Dean opened his mouth and Deangel wasted no time shoving himself down Dean's throat, causing Dean to push back. His entire body tensed at once and Dean groaned around Deangel's cock. It was both very painful and very pleasurable. The feelings were certainly confusing.

But soon, most of the pain was gone and the pleasure was riding higher and higher as Cas began to push in and out of him, thrusting gently at first, but within minutes, with wild abandon. The recklessness of Cas's fucking might have been enough to really hurt a normal man, but he was the top motherfucking reaper. He could handle it.

And handle it he did. He had never thought that two guys would thrust into him at the same time from both ends, but it was really hot and quite exciting.

It didn't take long for Cas to spend himself in Dean. After about ten minutes, Cas was spilling his seed deep inside Dean's body. Dean could feel his cum mixing inside him and he loved it. He had a part of Cas inside him once more. He smiled around Deangel's cock.

When Cas pulled himself out of Dean, Deangel pulled his cock out of Dean's mouth. Cas went to lay down on the hay, his chest heaving from exertion, a content expression on his face.

Deangel walked around, positioning himself behind Dean so that he could take his turn. His head was at his hole. Dean could feel it about to push in.

And that's when sexual chaos fell into tragic chaos.

Unbeknownst to the Spartans and to Dean, an enemy soldier had crept up really close to them. By the time anyone had noticed that an enemy was among their midst, it was far, far too late. Cas was caught off guard, so relaxed he was after his go with Dean.

A spear was being plunged into Cas's chest, hitting his heart squarely. Castiel began to gasp in pain as blood began pooling on his chest, a trickle of it escaping his mouth and running down his chin.

"No," Deangel cried out, his face contorted with rage and grief. He got back to his feet, all thought of his turn with Dean gone from his mind. In a few fast steps, he was beside the enemy. He locked eyes on a dagger that was at his hip. He quickly grasped it, stealing it from the enemy that would dare kill his mate.

Cas's slayer was pulling the spear from his chest, but he was too slow. Deangel was behind the invader of their space, grabbing him by the head with one hand, and sliding the blade deeply and wickedly across his throat with the other. The enemy warrior dropped the spear to the ground just as he had pulled it from Castiel's chest. Turning the enemy around, Dean stabbed the blade into the man's eye and pushed him violently to the ground.

He quickly turned around and dropped to his knees beside Cas, who was struggling to breathe, more and more blood pouring from his mouth. Deangel grabbed Cas's hands with both his own. "Don't die on me," he cried out. "Don't… we have been through so much. I cannot do this with you!"

Cas attempted to speak, but couldn't manage to form any words. He was drowning in his own blood. Attempting to speak in another way, in a way that was perhaps far more enlightening, he looked deeply into Deangel's eyes and a small smile graced his face and then within seconds, all signs of life had vanished from his eyes as they darkened.

Dean watched all this happen, fighting the urge to go and be with Cas in his final moments. This was not his Cas. This was Deangel's Cas. But all the same, he still felt as though his heart was an egg being crushed beneath the hoof of an elephant.

But he could also see the reaper that had appeared amongst them. She wore all black and her skin was gray, her body rail thin and her black hair stringy. Cas's soul was now standing above his body, looking down at his Deangel and even glancing over at Dean and then at his assailant's body. But his eyes could barely leave the scene below him, looking on in disbelief. His eyes began to tear up as he realized what had happened, at what he had lost.

"Deangel," he whispered.

"It is time," the reaper said, her lips unmoving and her voice raspy.

The Spartan Cas looked at the reaper in horror, shaking his head. "No," he yelled. "I don't want to die. I will not go!"

"You must," she responded.

"No," Cas screamed. "I will not leave him."

"There is no choice," the reaper said, moving closer to him. She began to reach out and touch Cas.

"Stop," Dean demanded, stepping forward.

The reaper drew her hand back and looked at Dean in confusion. "Sir," she asked in surprise. "You do not mean…"

"Leave this place," Dean told her. "I will handle this."

"But," his subordinate started.

Dean flashed her a dangerous look. "You dare question your superior?"

"Of course not sir," she said, and then without another moment's hesitation, she had vanished, leaving behind the tragic scene.

Dean turned and looked at the soul of Cas the Spartan warrior. "Do you wish to live?"

"Who… what are you," he asked.

"That's important man," Dean responded. "Do you wanna live?"

Cas nodded his head vehemently.

Every part of his nature as Death told him he shouldn't do what he was about to do. But every part of his nature as Dean, lover to Cas, told him he should. It was no contest.

Reaching out and touching Cas's soul, he concentrated and then suddenly, the soul was back in Cas's body. Dean walked over and with a simple touch, Cas's body was healed.

Cas's eyes moved. Deangel looked up at Dean with awe and wonder, his eyes screaming gratitude and confusion. "Thank you." He looked back down at Cas, grabbing his hands tightly once more and kissing him softly on the lips. "The gods sent us an angel."

Then everything froze. The wind was gone, the noises all around them now silent. Dean turned around, feeling for the first time in years, true shock.

"You have really upset the balance this time Dean Winchester," the original Death said to him, his face a careful mask of empty emotions. But Dean knew better. Original Death was definitely pissed.

"Yep, you really screwed the pooch," Chuck said to him, or should Dean think of him as God? Chuck tilted his head. "That sounds like something Bobby would say I think. And no, don't call me God. I much prefer Chuck. God is so formal."


	24. Confessions of a Jilted Son

Dean stared at them for several seconds. He kept opening his mouth to offer a retort, but nothing would come out. He had come here to feel something, and in short, to get his swollen rocks off.

Now everything had changed.

"What's the matter squirrel, hellhound got your tongue?"

Dean turned around, surprised to see not only a smiling Crowley, but also Meg Masters, the current Queen of Hell. She stood there with a large and ancient looking square artifact in her hands and a knowing smile on her face.

"I have to say, I'm quite surprised at your promotion from human hunter to Lord of Death," Crowley said. "Color me impressed. I wonder how Cas would feel about that when he finds out?"

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but Meg didn't give him the chance to.

"Long time, no see Dean," Meg said.

"What," Dean started, clearly bewildered. "…What's going on guys?"

"It is quite simple," the first Death said.

"Your time as Death has come to an end Dean," Chuck explained.

"Oh, I do one damn thing and you decide it's best to just kill me off, huh?" Dean's eyes narrowed in defiance as his fists clinched. "Well, don't think I won't go down without a fight. I've learned a thing or two over the years." He glanced at Crowley. "And you've had it coming for years asshole."

Crowley grinned. "Are you quite done?"

Dean responded with a frown and said, "I will never be done."

"Dean," Chuck said, getting his attention.

"Yes God, what is it you want," Dean asked, his tone laced with sarcasm. "What is it you can possibly say to me?"

"Don't call me that," Chuck instructed. "But you misunderstand. We mean you no harm; quite contrary, actually."

Dean's frown disappeared and his eyes grew. Hope. It wasn't something he had allowed himself to feel in years. Dare he feel it now? "I can… I can go back? I can be human again?"

"Not exactly," Meg said.

Dean felt his hope begin to deflate. Were they messing with him? They were all immortals. Maybe this was their fucked up way of pulling a prank on him. "Then what?" Dean looked frustrated.

"Your human body died a long time ago Dean," the first Death started to explain.

"Zavid," Dean whispered. There was no hatred or disdain in his voice. It was as though he were just stating an ordinary fact, like the temperature of the day. "But if I can't go back, if I can't see Sam, be with Cas, then…"

"We didn't say you couldn't go back," Crowley interjected.

Dean looked around at the four powerful individuals surrounding him. Instinctively, he knew only two could take him in a fight, that is if the first Death still held his powers. But, he didn't think there was a fight here. No, for reasons unclear to him, they were here to help him. But how? Why? "I'm confused," he admitted.

"I sent the current leader of hell and the last one," Chuck said, gesturing to Meg and Crowley.

"Yeah, still don't know why we had to do it together," Crowley cut in.

Chuck stopped and looked at him. "Because I just wanted you two to work together, no other reason really. Anyways, as I was saying, I sent them to hell to retrieve something for me."

Dean eyed the box, burning with questions. But he managed to remain silent.

"It was no picnic working with my usurper, believe me," Crowley commented.

Meg rolled her eyes. "You're just mad our favorite little prophet got one over on Crowley."

"Guys," Dean all but shouted. "The box! What's in the box?"

"Oh, I think it's better to just show you," Meg answered. She looked at Chuck and he nodded for her to continue.

She and Crowley exchanged looks and then looked over at the first Death. He was walking up to them slowly, a key in his hands. Crowley placed his hands on the other side of the box as well. When the original Death was close enough, he placed the key in a hole that was in the middle of the box and twisted.

Death popped back over to where he was in a flash as Crowley and Meg started to slowly open the ancient box. A golden light began to pour from the box, bathing everything and everyone. The light carried with it an energy that was certainly malevolent.

Tensing, he jumped back in a defensive position, a look of panic verging on near hysteria overtaking him. Dean could sense the two entities before they emerged from that box.

"Close that box now guys," he screamed.

But it was too late.

With a blast, the box unhinged completely, knocking Meg and Crowley on to the ground. Death and God just stood there calmly in anticipation.

Dean's chest was heaving, his heart beating wildly, his breathing erratic. "No" he whispered. "Not again." They had done too much, sacrificed too much, to have the likes of them to walk the earth once more. So overcome was he with panic, he didn't stop to think that two Deaths and God himself, not to mention two powerful demons were among them. Surely all of them, if they worked together, could handle those two.

The bright light split, becoming two separate lights, until, with a sudden explosion, the lights were no more. Out of one light had stepped an all too familiar individual. The other had jumped into the dead body of the Spartan that had killed this dimension's Castiel. The body jerked and then stood. He didn't have to wear his brother's body to know who it was. The one wearing the Spartan got up and walked over to the other and then they were suddenly throwing punches at each other. Both of their clothes were in shreds and their bodies bruised, broken, and bloodied.

One threw the other several feet away and then they both suddenly stopped, noticing their surroundings for the first time. Their faces twisted in surprise.

Crowley and Meg got to their feet, Crowley dusting off his clothes, while Meg looked on in curiosity, while a sense of wariness could also be read on her face.

Michael was the first to speak. "Well, isn't this quite the welcoming party?"

Dean found himself wanting to speak. That damn archangel wore his brother's body like a suit. Sure, he never really knew Adam all that well. But Michael dashed the chances of them ever really getting to know each other all to hell. But in spite of it all, he forced himself to stay quiet.

"And if it isn't dear old papa himself," Lucifer said. "To what do we owe the honor, Father?"

"Why," Dean suddenly gasped, surprised he was talking. "Why did you let them out?"

Chuck walked over until he was standing next to Dean. "This world, it's short on archangels. Only my son Gabriel, the youngest of them, managed to not entirely disappoint me."

Dean could barely comprehend what Chuck was saying to him. It was so strange, hearing Chuck talk like that.

"Where were you when we needed you," Michael asked. "Maybe things could have been different. Maybe…"

Suddenly, Lucifer was laughing. "Our dear heavenly Father disappeared on us because he was ashamed of what he had done."

Every eye turned, looking at Chuck. Every one of them was wondering what it was Lucifer was speaking of.

"This is not the time," Chuck spat, his eyes wide with anger, but his face red with embarrassment.

"Oh, it never is, is it Father," Lucifer asked. "But it has to come out eventually, doesn't it Father?" He looked at the others around him, gesturing dramatically. "There was a short time where His First and the archangels existed simultaneously. His First never had to have vessels. They were corporal from the start. When our Father created them though, he unwittingly…" Lucifer paused, looking at Chuck. "…Or was it on purpose?" Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. Chuck looked like he wanted to shut him up badly, but for some unclear reason, he let his Morningstar continue. Maybe he was just tired of keeping it secret. Maybe he wanted to unload the burden of his shame.

Chuck looked at him, his face saddened. "You can't wear that vessel for long. It's dead. It won't hold you. It wasn't meant to."

"Anyways," Lucifer continued, ignoring his father, firmly keeping everyone's attention. Already, his skin was started to peel and flake off his body, burning from the inside. "He created them with strong sexual urges."

"I remember," Michael stated. "We were just balls of light then. But we saw them."

"They were just going at each other like cats in heat," Lucifer cut back in. "And all of them were male." He looked at Chuck. "Then you created humans. And His First couldn't get enough of them."

Dean looked horrified. He had been on the receiving end of one of those things before. He could only imagine the terror that had spread across the face of the earth.

Chuck's face was shadowed with regret.

"So many people died, father dearest decided to cover it up with a flood. He should have just killed them all then and there. But he loved his first angels so much. Well, some would say too much."

"Stop," Chuck whispered. But there was no conviction in his voice.

But Lucifer didn't stop. Even Death was enraptured by Lucifer's story.

"You went and created yourself a corporal body. In fact, you still wear that body to this day. You created it so that you could be the object of their sexual attention. I saw them lined up outside your room. So many…" His voice trailed off.

Chuck hung his head in shame. Dean couldn't help but feel pity for him, but also a hind of disdain. If it wasn't for God, everything would have been different.

Lucifer went on, but his voice was different. It was distant and his eyes had grown very still as he looked far into the distance. "And then my brothers and I got our first vessels and we got to experience the mortal realm. I couldn't see why such dirty creatures were held in higher regard than us. We are powerful beings; we follow our father without question, with strict loyalty. But it was hardly that alone." Lucifer's face darkened. "When I returned to heaven, I was greeted by several of His First. I was surrounded. I was alone. I fought back of course, but there were just so many."

"Luci," Chuck started. "I…"

"Don't ever call me that," Lucifer roared. "You lost your right to call me that eons ago when you abandoned me. And what were you going to say? That you are sorry? You're sorry that all of His First, the entire species, spent what could have been a century plowing into me?" By this point, Lucifer's face was now red twisted in rage. In a few quick strides, he stood directly in front of his Father, inches from him. Chuck didn't even budge. He stood still, refusing to defend himself.

But everyone else reacted. They all came closer, ready to defend God, even Michael. "Stop," Michael said. "We have our Father back now. You must stop."

Lucifer ignored Michael's comment. And none of them deterred Lucifer as he leaned in to Chuck's ear, but still loud enough for everyone else to hear clearly. "While they were taking turns on me, where were you? Huh, Father?" He turned, looking at the others. A light can be seen seeping out of wounds on his body. "I'll tell you where he was. All of His First, hundreds of them, had their way with me. All save one, our Lord's favorite."

"Zavid," whispered Dean. He hadn't known he'd said out loud until all eyes glanced at him.

Lucifer actually looked shocked as he turned to face Dean. "You know of him?"

Dean locked eyes with God's first archangel. "I killed him," he said simply.

Immediately, Lucifer filled the air with his laughter. It was tinged with madness.

Dean wanted to punch him in the face.

"I see it now. You're the new Death. Not sure how that could have happened, and don't really care." Lucifer smiled. "But I'm thrilled you killed my Father's first love."

Chuck looked up at Dean. Dean felt his pulse skip. Was he mad? He didn't think he could stand up to God. But then Chuck nodded, telling him it was okay.

"Lucifer," the original Death piped up. "Your time as the Morningstar has come to its dawn."

Lucifer either ignored him or he hadn't heard him. He was looking intently into Chuck's eyes. Chuck couldn't look away. "You betrayed me Father. You chose that bastard's cock over me. Your actions led to me losing the thing I loved most; my love and loyalty to you." Now light was pouring forth from all over his body, but Lucifer either didn't notice that his makeshift vessel was disintegrating, or he didn't care. "So I decided that day, when you didn't come and rescue me that I would take away what you loved most. And it wasn't hard. I already didn't like them." Lucifer suddenly reached out, grabbing Chuck by the neck and lifting him off the ground. "I vow that I will still take your precious humans from you, until the last one is dead and bloodied beneath my feet."

"Lucifer," Michael cried out, running up to grab him from behind.

But Lucifer sent him across the field with a gesture of his hand, knocking Crowley and Meg down in the process. The original Death was about to react, but Dean beat him to it. He produced his scythe out of swirling shadows and threw it, separating Lucifer's offending hand from his arm.

Lucifer didn't scream out, but he turned on him in fury. He started to charge him, when suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. Chuck had his hand held out at him, keeping him rooted to the ground by the power of his will. Tears were streaming down his face as he walked up to Lucifer. Facing him, he began to speak. "I know my apologies mean less than nothing to you Lucifer, so I won't apologize again. I do regret everything that had happened. Of all that has gone wrong since the beginning of creation, my single biggest regret is not having been there for you when you needed me the most." Lucifer blinked at him. Chuck reached up, placing a hand on his cheek. "But I will apologize for what I am forced to do. I don't want to do this. I don't. It's my fault this has to be done."

Everyone looked away from what was happening, feeling awkward. They felt as though they were intruding in on a deeply private moment, and indeed they were. But they couldn't go anywhere. So everyone stood there, hearing everything, but looking anywhere but at the exchange going on between father and son.

"But it has to be done," Chuck said. He wrapped his arms around the Morningstar and embraced him. He stood like that for a few minutes, crying openly. And then something began to happen. A light began to emit from Lucifer's eyes until it grew brighter and brighter, to the point his entire body was aglow with it. Then the light began to vanish just as quickly as it appeared as it was absorbed by Chuck. And then the light was no more.

Chuck held on for a few more seconds and then he let go. Lucifer's vessel fell and as it hit the ground, it exploded into a pile of ashes. Chuck's voice was quiet, but raw with emotion. "Lucifer… is gone."

"Then it is done." Suddenly, Gabriel was among them. "I… I didn't want to have to be a part of that or see that."

Chuck turned to look at him. "I'm sorry for your brother… my son."

Gabriel looked away and then his eyes landed on Dean. "Hey, Dean. Long time no see. I always suspected that you were still around somehow."

Dean looked to the ground, his face the color of shame. "I'm… I'm sorry. I wanted to tell someone, wanted to let them know…"

Gabriel walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright little brother."

Dean looked at him, perplexed.

Gabriel grinned at him. "That is, if you'll have me."


	25. The Gift of Transformation

Blood. It runs in every living animal, even demons and angels. Blood holds untold secrets to every living being. Secrets that can hurt them or secrets that can make them more than what they thought they ever could be.

Dean's blood was rushing through his veins in a way that it never had before. He had to concentrate just so he couldn't count each and every atom within his blood, just so he couldn't actually hear it, or smell it, feel the thick texture of the liquid coursing through his body.

He still couldn't believe that he had accepted what was offered to him. He opened his eyes, pushing away the distraction of his blood and pushing away the sound of a beating heart that wasn't his own. Looking over, he took a deep, calming breath. Of all the things he had faced, this had to be the most terrifying.

-72 HOURS EARLIER-

Dean turned, looking at Chuck. "What is this jokester talking about?"

"I'll make it simple and get straight to the point. How would you like to be an archangel Dean?"

His world went still as he heard the words. They were unbelievable. Who could say that they had been both Death and an archangel? How did he deserve such a… gift? But if he accepted, he could be with Cas again, both of them could be happy. But…

"I don't… I don't deserve it Chuck," Dean admitted.

"No one truly does," Chuck said simply. "But you're the closest I can think of." Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "And well, I literally know everyone."

Dean looked around. Everyone, even Michael, was staring at him, waiting eagerly for his words. It wasn't every day a new archangel came into being. The last archangel created was Gabriel and that was millennia ago. This was definitely something worth paying attention to.

He was about to open his mouth and say something, though he wasn't sure what, when Michael spoke up. "You cannot be serious Father. Though he is an exceptional human that has raised to great heights, he hardly deserves the mantle of an archangel."

Chuck turned, looking at him. "My son," he started. "Are your words somehow truer than mine?"

"No, b… but," Michael stammered.

"I will hear no more of your objections. If Dean wants this, there will be no questioning it," Chuck said. "If you do not wish to witness this, than you are welcome to leave." He then moved uncomfortably close to Michael, their bodies inches from each other. "But I will not hear any more of this Apocalypse nonsense. I'm out of my self-isolation now. And next time, you wouldn't have Lucifer to deal with, you'll have me."

Michael shook his head. "No, that is behind me now Father." He paused. "And I will stay."

Suddenly, Dean had an idea. "Chuck," he said. "I'll do it."

"Awesome, I'm really happy you decided to do it," Chuck responded.

"Yeah, little bro," Gabriel cut in, patting him on the back.

"Not so fast," Dean said. "Only under two conditions."

"You cannot be serious," Michael said.

"Kid's got balls," Crowley piped up.

"Yeah, I heard," Meg commented.

Dean ignored their comments. "First, I don't want Cas to see me as Death. He is not to see me until after I have become… an archangel." The words sounded foreign on his tongue. It was strange to think of himself as an archangel.

"Done," Chuck said. "And the other?"

Dean looked at Adam. "I want Michael to give up Adam as a vessel and I want Adam's body to be as good as new when Michael leaves it."

"Father, you cannot permit this," Michael protested. "It is not easy for me to find a suitable vessel to hold my…"

Chuck cut him off. "Done."

"But Father," Michael cried out.

"Just shut it brother," Gabriel said, ignoring Michael's incredulous look. "That body you're possessing is Dean's brother. They deserve a chance to get to know each other."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I am not giving up this body."

Chuck sighed and touched Michael and then in an instant, Adam collapsed and Michael was no longer inside him. He levitated above the body. Dean could tell he was frustrated, enraged even, as he flew off, higher and higher, until he disappeared. Dean knew it wouldn't be the last he would see of Michael.

"Are you ready Dean," Chuck asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He couldn't find his voice to respond, so he just nodded his head.

"Okay," Chuck said. He looked at Crowley and Meg. "I am sorry, but the ritual must be done in heaven. You cannot go."

"Doesn't matter to me, I have a hell to reclaim," Crowley said, disappearing.

Meg smiled. "Looks like I have a throne to protect. See ya around Dean." Then she too disappeared.

Chuck snapped his fingers and Adam disappeared.

"Where is he," Dean asked. "Where did you send him?"

"He's at the bunker with your brother and his husband," Chuck replied. "I thought he should be among family while we do this."

"Okay," Dean said. He thought of Sam's reaction at finding Adam's unconscious body suddenly appearing in the bunker. What he would make of it, Dean couldn't know. It would certainly be a surprise, that's for sure. "That's a good idea."

Next thing Dean knew, they were in heaven. Seeing heaven as Death rather than a human was definitely different. He could feel more, sense more, beyond what words could describe. He had avoided this place as Death, not wanting to return to the last place he had seen Cas. It brought back too much. He wasn't sure he could handle it. But now his reunion with his angel had reached its dawn. He couldn't wait to see him again. He had given up on them ever happening.

The ritual wasn't as extravagant or as long as Dean had expected. They were in an all-white room, with the only furniture being a simple white chair in the middle of the room. Hundreds of white orbs of light abounded through the room. Dean knew they were angels without vessels. There were more still that did occupy vessels. They all looked on with awe. Whispers were being exchanged in many languages, every one of which Dean could understand. Most were excited, as if they were waiting for a show or concert. But there were some that seemed to think that what was happening was verging on sacrilege. But no one could question their God and Father. If there was one thing they all agree upon, it was that God knew what he was doing it, but it didn't mean they understood him. But another thing all angels in the room had in common was that they were excited to see their God again. Every angel occupied vessel in the room were on their knees, while those that weren't, were worshipping in their own way, even as they all talked among themselves.

Dean could see their worship, for it had become manifest here. It was a golden light and it was weaving and swirling through the air. The ribbons of the light would circle around Chuck, entering him, making him glow. And was it Dean's imagination, or was Chuck getting taller, bigger?

Chuck made his way to the chair. Yep. He was definitely getting bigger. Standing next to the normal sized chair, Dean could see that Chuck was now just as big as Zavid had been. It was unsettling, but he pushed those feelings aside. He didn't have time for those. Chuck touched the chair and it grew bigger so that it could accommodate his new size. Sitting down, he then beckoned for Dean to come over to him.

He walked over slowly, feeling very nervous of what was about to happen. Would the transition from Death to archangel hurt? Would he have to fight just as hard to keep his humanity as he did when he was Death? Or would it be harder? But he knew his concerns were pointless. No matter what happened, his getting Cas back far outweighed the risks.

Now he stood right before Chuck, looking around awkwardly, unsure of what to do. The man known as God to all these angels motioned for him to kneel, so he did so. "What… what now?"

Chuck smiled, but didn't say anything. He simply reached out, placing his hands on either side of his head. At first, it seemed as though nothing were happening. But then several things were happening all at once. He would literally see his entire human life flash before his eyes. He saw his mother on the ceiling on fire. He saw his dad sacrificing himself so that he could save his sons. He saw his first kiss, his first time, with Cas. He saw everything, good and bad and inconsequential. And somehow, it happened in just minutes. It left his head aching in pain, as if firecrackers were exploding in there.

Then he felt his powers as Death being stripped of him and just as fast, powers of another powerful being filling him. It was almost too much. And within seconds, it did prove to be too much. He lost consciousness at God's feet.

When he slept, he dreamt. He saw an alternative life. He saw a life where he had never become Death. He had become another one of His First. He mindlessly did everything and everyone Zavid wanted him to do. He kept Zavid satisfied. Within weeks, the world was overrun with golden naked behemoths, the earth littered with dead bodies, both human and angel, both monster and animal.

Then he saw another life, one where if he had been more patient and had trusted his friends, his family more, everything could have been much, much different. He still had to go through with the rape part of the plan, but the difference was that Cas had been there, dealing the deadly blow during Zavid's moment of orgasm. The turmoil of that night haunted them for a long time, but eventually they got through it. They married and they had an amazing life until Dean grew old and died, moving on to heaven. They had forty-three happy years together.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up to see someone sitting on the bed next to him and seeing his familiar face looking down at him. Dean smiled. He was wearing all black. He had to admit, it looked way sexy on him. "Cas," he said, having a hard time finding his words. As he spoke, he could see where he was. He was in the bunker. He could feel Sam and Kevin nearby, and Adam too. "I'm… I…"

"Get up," he said. Cas was expressionless. He was neither frowning nor smiling. The tone of his voice gave nothing away either.

Dean felt a wave of dizziness attack him as he attempted to get up, but it was fleeting. He could feel the power of an archangel radiating out of his body as it stabilized him. It felt wonderful. The power of an archangel was certainly preferable to that of the grim reaper. When he got to his feet, Cas was staring at him. Then his face gave away what he feeling as his right eye twitched and his jaw clinched.

He saw the fist coming but he didn't duck. He could have stopped it easily, but he didn't want to. He knew he deserved it. Castiel's fist impacted with his chin, popping it out of place and sending Dean flying into the nearest wall. The wall splintered and plaster fell to the floor and on top of him as he sliding down to the floor.

Dean expected his brother to rush in, but he didn't. Cas must have told him to stay out. All the better. He and Cas needed time.

"You son of a bitch," Cas spat angrily.

"I suppose I deserved that," Dean responded, popping his chin back into place as he rose to his feet. "I'm sorry Cas, I didn't…"

Cas cut him off. "Don't you I'm-sorry-me!" His angel turned on him. When he talked again, his voice was quiet. "For thirty-eight years you had me believing you were dead. It tore me up inside."

Dean looked to the floor. "I know," Dean whispered.

"You knew? You knew and you did nothing?"

"Not exactly. I helped at times, you just didn't see me."

"So the djinn, the suicide attempt…"

"Crowley," Dean found himself saying, before he could stop himself. Immediately, he wished he could take it back.

Cas turned around then. "You saw that too?"

Dean raised his eyes. "Yes, but I am not mad about it."

Cas laughed. "Oh, well as long as you're okay with it, I guess everything's just fine! I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Quit saying that!"

"But I am," Dean said. "And if I…"

"You know what," Cas asked. "I don't really care what you saw. You were there to see me spiraling into a dark abyss and you did nothing."

Dean took a few steps closer to Cas and in turn, the angel in black stiffened. He was within arm's reach. Cautiously, Dean reached out, wrapping his arms around his angel. Slowly, Cas began to relax into Dean's embrace.

Cas inhaled, smelling Dean's hair as Dean pressed closer into him. Arms shaking, Cas began to return the embrace. He had dreamed of the moment that he could have his Dean back. It had been years since he had given up on it. And now he was here.

"I love you," Dean whispered into his ear, his lips brushing against him as he said it.

Cas immediately stiffened again. The last and first time he had said those words to him was in heaven, right before he disappeared on all of them. He quickly broke the embrace, not making eye contact as he backed away from Dean.

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm sorry," Cas said. "I… I need time."

And then Cas disappeared.


	26. The Finale?

IMPORTANT: There will be an alternate ending posted, a sort of continuation if you will. Feel free to tell me which you liked better when the other final chapter is posted. I'm so happy to have written this and to go through this story with you guys and all of your compliments have meant so much. Thank you.

He needed time? He had thirty-seven years' worth of time. At first, he felt a few different emotions he knew he had no right feeling, like anger and confusion... betrayal. He knew Cas had every right to be pissed at him. And he shouldn't feel confused about anything. What would be really shocking is if Cas just accepted him right back like he hadn't been wronged. And if anyone had the right to feel betrayed, it was certainly Castiel. But as Sam knocked on the door and then slowly started to open it, that anger, that confusion, it just slipped away. He knew what Cas was feeling was his fault. He had the right to want space and he definitely had the right to what he was feeling.

Sammy's voice hit him as he stepped into the room. His brother's voice was so different. And as Dean looked up to meet his brother's eyes, he saw how much he had changed. The last time he really checked up on his brother was when he was being married to Kevin. Sam didn't know it, but he had been standing next to him while Sam and Kevin exchanged vows. Dean couldn't help but get a little teary eyed when Sam had mentioned him. He couldn't feel any happier or more proud as Sam and Kevin kissed and then left in the Impala on their way to their honeymoon in Japan.

But now his brother was looking at him with such sad eyes. He walked up to him slowly, cane in one hand. His brother had aged so much. It was startling. It crushed him to see the evidence of all the years he had missed with his brother.

Dean braced himself to get wacked with the cane or to get punched in the face. He squeezed his eyes closed and looked away, awaiting the blow. "Sammy, I… I am so sor…"

He didn't get a change to finish his sentence as he heard the cane hit the floor and felt his brother's arms wrap around him. Timidly, Dean started to return his brother's embrace. Minding his strength, he hugged his brother as tight as he could without hurting him.

"You son of a bitch," Sam suddenly said into his ear as he broke the embrace and started to back away a little until he was sitting in a chair at the desk.

Dean picked up the cane, standing it up against the desk. Sitting on the bed across from his little brother, he was just about to try and apologize again, when his brother cut him off.

"So where's Cas," Sam asked.

Dean sighed, not wanting to really focus on that right now. Instinctively, he could tell he was in San Francisco on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, and though he could pop right over to him in a second, he wouldn't go to him. As heavy as the rejection weighed on him, he couldn't allow himself to alleviate it by stalking his love all over the world. He needed time and he was going to give it to him. He just prayed it wouldn't be another thirty-seven years.

"He needed time," Dean answered.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I can't say I blame him."

"Yeah, I know, but…"

Sam cut him off. "I mean what the hell Dean? Thirty-seven years and you couldn't even send us a god damned post card? Cas is in love with you, I'm your brother…"

"I couldn't tell you," Dean replied.

"Why not," Sam inquired. "Gabriel told me you were Death all that time. You could have done anything you wanted."

"It's not that simple."

"So it's true then? You were the big boss in Reapers Incorporated?"

Dean nodded.

Sam sighed. "What I don't understand Dean, is that you had no problem breaking rules before. But then you became Death and you were suddenly all about them."

"I needed you to move on. There was no guarantee I was ever going to be human again. I needed to become Death to save you, to save Cas… to save all of you, everyone."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Sam shot back. "Now tell me why you really didn't tell us what happened, what you had become."

Dean grew red in the face, whether from shame or frustration, Sam couldn't tell. He would know in a few seconds though. "I told you…"

"Fucking bullshit," Sam said again. "Don't bullshit this old man. Tell me. Don't lie to me Dean. You can tell me. Why didn't you tell us what had happened that night?"

Dean looked to the floor, no longer able to make eye contact with his brother. "I… I…I was ashamed, okay? And, also, I didn't trust myself around you guys anymore."

"Why? Why were you ashamed Dean?"

Dean took a deep, calming breath. "What he… what that monster did to me, what he had temporarily turned me into, I couldn't face you guys after that. I…" His voice became a bit shaky as he continued. "… I never even allowed myself to think about what I had felt that night. I… I felt what it was like to be one of those golden monsters, and part of me liked it, part of me wanted to go through the world and rape and breed more of my… more of HIS kind…"

"That wasn't you," Sam assured him.

"No…"

"It wasn't you," Sam said again. "That was part of the spell Zavid had put you under."

"I don't know Sam," Dean replied.

"Look at me," Sam said.

Dean slowly raised his head, looking at his brother with wavering eyes that couldn't quite connect.

"Look at me," Sam said once again. When Dean finally managed to look into his brother's eyes, Sam continued. "Zavid was influencing you. And even if you were Death at that the time, even if he wasn't influencing you with his magic, and who's to say he wasn't, he was an expert at playing games with your mind."

"Hopefully I can believe that one day Sam. He then took a calming breath, genuinely wanting to believe his brother's words, but not quite ready to. "But I don't expect it to happen overnight."

"Now tell me why you didn't trust yourself around us."

"That's easy," Dean said. "I was Death. I didn't trust myself to be around you. Not only could I have hurt you if I lost my humanity, I could have been distracted. If Death gets distracted, if Death doesn't do his job properly, the consequences, they could be catastrophic. What if I had done something, or failed to do something, that put not only you and Cas in danger, but the whole world?"

Sam rolled the chair closer to Dean and then reached out and grabbed his hands. Dean jerked in surprised, not expecting his brother to touch him, not expecting him to feel so cold, his hands so wrinkled. "Dean, will you ever trust us to help you through your problems? We could have been there for you. We could have helped you through all that crazy shit. You don't have to shut us out Dean. We're your freaking family."

"I'm sorry Sammy," Dean whispered. "You have never been more right. We lost all those years and we'll never get those years back, but…" He looked up, his eyes lit up with excitement. "…But we can have many more ahead of us."

His brother laughed. "I don't know if you have looked that closely at me, but I'm an old man now. I'm nearing seventy and my heart isn't what it used to be."

"Watch," Dean said. He placed a hand on his brother's chest, a white light began to emit from the palm of his hand and enter into his brother's chest. Sam gasped, not from pain, but from a sense of pleasure. His heart hadn't felt this good in years.

"My heart," he whispered in awe. "You healed it."

"Well, I'm an archangel now," Dean responded. "It's a parlor trick really."

"Well, glad my heart's okay now. Kev was worried. But I'm still sixty-eight years old."

"About that," Dean said, placing his other hand on Sam. The light turned blue and got more intense than before, until it was almost blinding. Instantly, Sam's graying hair began to darken, his wrinkles began to vanish, the bright color began to return to his eyes. His body started to tighten back up until Sam was as Dean remembered him from the night he had left his brother's life.

Hand shaking slightly, Sam reached up, touching his face in shock. He felt it for several seconds, touching it frantically, before his eyes narrowed in anger at his brother. "Damn it, Dean! It took me years to accept my age. You had no right to do that without my permission! You don't even think about how your actions might affect someone else. Jeez Dean! I mean…"

As Sam went on, Dean couldn't help but smile. He saw Kevin come in. Kevin was older, but he aged better than Sam. It helped that they were almost ten years apart from each other. Kevin was just about to ask what was going on when he caught sight of Sam. His eyes lit up in a mix of surprise and lust. "Oh, hubba," he whispered.

Sam turned his face to see Kevin staring at him, his jaw literally dropped. "Kev," he said softly. "It was Dean. He made me young again." He looked at Dean, verging on snarling at him. "He'll fix it," he said through gritted teeth.

"He better not," Kevin replied, surprising Sam as he jerked his head in surprise. In a few quick paces, Kevin was pressed up against Sam, kissing him passionately.

Dean started coughing, attempting to break the two up. "Ewe, guys stop. Dang Sam, you look like you're kissing your grandpa."

Breaking the kiss, Kevin looked at him, a little perturbed. "Well, hello to you too asshole. Not all of us are blessed with immortality and eternal youth."

Dean laughed. "Don't worry, I'll fix that too." Walking up to him, Dean placed both hands on Kevin and soon, he was just as Dean remembered him too.

Sam's eyes lit up. "Wow." And before Dean knew what was happening, they were kissing again. And almost as quickly, Dean was fleeing the room. Figures, Dean comes back and he unintentionally lights a fire under his brother's sex life. Whatever.

Walking into the communal part of the bunker, Dean immediately saw Adam, the brother he hardly knew.

He was sitting on the couch, watching a movie. "So what you watching," Dean asked, plopping down next to him.

"Apparently this is Fast and the Furious: the Final Drift." Adam laughed. "But Kevin told me that they basically been saying that it's the last movie for like fifteen movies now." Adam shook his head in disbelief. "I mean wow, last thing I remember was stupidly accepting that damn angel into me, and then I'm back on Earth again, forty something years have passed, and they are on the twenty-first sequel to Fast and the Furious and Vin Diesel looks old as shit." Adam looked up at Dean, frowning. "Shit got crazy, huh?"

Dean looked at him with sympathy. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry bro."

Adam sighed, sounding weary. "It's cool bro. I hear I have you to thank for getting me my body back. Thanks man."

Dean nodded. "No problem. I saw a way to get you back and I took it."

"Cool." Adam smiled. "Want me to start it over?"

"Can we pop in the sixth one first and start from there?"

Shaking his head, Adam said, "Nah, it's all digital now apparently. Good luck finding a DVD."

After they started the movie, Dean tried not to think about Cas. Of course that meant, all he could do, was think about Cas.

…...

A week dragged by. He got to know Adam some more over that time, while also getting to know Sam and Kevin all over again. He had learned that Kevin's best friend was a ghost of the bunker. Dean found her to be perfectly friendly, but she was a bit annoying for his tastes. Charlie stopped by with Dorothy, still her unique and energetic self. Of course, she had a million questions. He answered them all, even if they were uncomfortable. He felt he owed these people that much. She was surprised by Sam and Kevin's youth and though Dean tried to make her and her wife young again as well, they politely declined, even as she fangirled out on him.

"We have grandchildren now," Charlie ended up revealing. "And we've kept 'em out of this world, for the most part. They know just enough to protect themselves." Dean would later learn that she and Dorothy had lost their first born to a goblin king.

Goblins now, were of course all but extinct.

"Besides," Dorothy started. "I'm hard pressed to give up my senior discount at IHOP.

Dean had laughed. They left after a couple of days, Charlie of course promising to write more fanfiction. Dean shook his head. After all these years, she was still the same really. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Over that week's time, Dean also spent a lot of time training with his brother Gabriel. At first, he seemed a little annoyed that Dean, the newest of the archangels, was stronger than him technically, since he had the power of Lucifer inside him.

But Gabriel was still trickier. He usually managed to come out on top in their spars.

Though sometimes, Dean just let him.

Then on the eighth day, Cas finally returned. Dean was outside the bunker just sitting next to a tree, thinking of Cas, of seeing him, talking to him… touching him. It was as though his thoughts were so intense, that drew Castiel to him.

Dean desperately wanted to run to him. There he was, just standing in front of him, several feet away. He was back in his signature get-up, complete with trench coat and… frontwards facing tie?

He didn't run to him. He didn't even speak. He was afraid to even move, in fear that the slightest provocation from him would cause him to bolt.

As his breathing picked up and his heart hammered against his chest, he looked up at Cas and then quickly looked away, unsure of anything. Was Cas here to break it off? Had his transgression on their relationship proved to be too much? He wasn't sure he could handle an eternity alone without him. He couldn't keep Sammy around forever. Eventually, he would have to him go. If he didn't have Cas…

"Hey ass-hat," Cas said to him, smiling softly.

His voice made his heart skip a beat. "Hey," Dean managed to say, his voice barely above a whisper as he nervously returned the smile. "I…"

"Don't," Cas said, cutting him short. "No more excuses. And don't talk right now. A part of me still wants to pummel you into the ground."

Dean was about to apologize again when he stopped himself. Cas didn't want him to speak. He didn't know how to feel about that. He certainly felt hurt that the sound of his voice made him angry.

"You fucked up," Cas said, taking a step closer to him. "You sent me into a spiraling dark abyss that I couldn't escape from. I wish I had been human so I could have had at least escaped my torment through sleep, but I suspect even then, it wouldn't have mattered."

Cas took another step closer.

"I did things… some horrible things, all in the name of either trying to get you back or trying to ease my pain. Your absence in my life destroyed me." Cas took a breath as he stepped closer to Dean. Cas was only a few feet away from him now. "And then I find out that you left my life of your own accord. I still don't know what to make of that."

Dean desperately wanted to tell him what Sam dragged out of him. But he felt disinclined to talk. He didn't want to upset Cas again.

"I have been in existence for thousands of years, so thirty-seven years isn't really that much. But those thirty-seven years… that seemed like an eternity to me. And while there's a part of me that still wants to pummel you into the ground…" Cas paused mid-sentence, taking another step closer to Dean. He was now inches from the archangel. He grabbed Dean by the shirt with both hands. "…there's also another part of me that wars against my anger, the part that wants you…" Cas stopped talking, pulling Dean in for a rough and passionate kiss.

Dean was surprised, but after a few seconds, he began to greedily return the kiss. Neither needed to breathe, both now being angels, so the kiss went on for several minutes. When Cas finally broke the kiss, he looked deeply into Dean's eyes, searching for something, Dean wasn't sure what.

He took a risk and spoke. Grabbing Cas by the tie, he said, "Your tie…"

"Yeah, I figured out that it was facing the wrong way."

"I like it backwards," Dean said. "It's cute and quirky."

"I'll keep that in mind." Cas took a deep breath, obviously preparing himself for what he was about to say. "Before… before we go any further, I need you to explain yourself. Don't lie. Don't make excuses. Don't sugarcoat it."

Dean nodded vehemently. "Yeah, of course."

Cas held out his hand. Dean looked down, eyeing it. Taking his hand, Cas flashed them from outside the bunker. When Dean looked around at their new location, Dean instantly knew where he was.

The beautiful lights danced before them. He had never seen the Northern Lights in person. They were breathtaking. "You… you made these didn't you?"

Cas nodded. "I tried coming here once, during your absence, to try and, I don't know… sort stuff. It didn't work out."

Dean nodded. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Please… just stop." Cas took a seat on a large rock. "No more apologizing. It's a waste of time. It won't bring us back our lost time together. Just explain yourself."

Dean tried to look Cas in the eye as he started to talk, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He found a large pebble on the ground and stared at it as he spoke. "Sam helped me come to terms with what it was that really kept me away." He knelt, pinching the pebble between two fingers and rolling it around it his hand. "It wasn't really so you and Sam could move on, though that may have been a small part of it." His voice started to shake. "I… I didn't… I…"

"It's okay, you can tell me," Cas said softly.

Dean couldn't bare Cas to look at him when he told him this. His wings burst from his back. They were a dark gray and even more massive than Cas's. Cas gasped, seeing Dean's wings for the first time. "Beautiful," Dean heard him whisper. Dean encircled the wings around himself, trying to provide himself a space of privacy fit for someone in a confessional.

"I don't want you to look at me," Dean explained to Castiel.

"Okay." Cas admired Dean's wings, but didn't attempt to look at Dean as he spoke.

Seconds ticked by, almost an entire minute, before Dean began to speak again. "I felt ashamed. I didn't feel worthy of your love. I let that monster do things to me, I felt things I am not proud of… I… I…" Dean's voice trailed off.

"Dean… my love, real love, is not something you have to earn. It's given freely."

Suddenly, Dean's wings burst outward and Cas could see Dean staring at him, his eyes teary and intense, but not overflowing with tears. "What I did cannot be undone. I should have trusted you. I should have trusted in your ability to come through for us. I shouldn't have tried to do it on my own. I will never deserve your love Cas."

"And I will never deserve yours."

"Cas," Dean started to protest.

"I don't. I'm not innocent. I have done things too. Neither of us deserves each other's love. But we love each other anyways. Love is a gift. Gifts don't come with strings attached, they aren't earned. They are given freely."

"Maybe…"

"Definitely." Cas grabbed Dean by the hands, looking him in his eyes. "I can forgive… I do forgive you. Will you forgive me?"

"For what," Dean asked, looking incredulous.

"I was really self-destructive while you were gone and then, with Crowley…"

"I know about you and Crowley," Dean cut in.

Cas looked at him, embarrassed and surprised. "Oh."

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I was a little jealous then, but I can't lie and say it wasn't hot."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Definitely. But don't let it happen again."

Cas nodded. "Just you and me from now on."

Dean looked at Cas for a few seconds before he said anything. "So… you aren't going to break up with me then Cas?"

Cas looked at him with a mild sense of surprise written on his face. "I was never going to break up with you Dean. I just needed time to calm down and to reflect."

Smiling, Dean said, "Good." He then grabbed Cas by the end and they disappeared, leaving Cas's beautiful lights behind and reappearing in his room at the bunker. "Now, I believe we haven't done this in thirty-seven years." Dean touched Cas's clothes, teleporting them off his body and across the room, while doing the same with his own simultaneously.

Cas pushed Dean down on to the bed, pushing his lips up against Dean's, no longer afraid if he left bruises from his raw strength. He no longer had to be careful with Dean anymore. Cas could feel Dean's hard-on pressing up against his as he laid down on top of Dean. Dean was already moaning. The dark haired angel smiled, happy to finally be pleasing his Dean once again.

"Make sure to keep your volume down," Cas reminded him, laughing. "We don't want to traumatize your brothers."

"Don't you worry about that," Dean said. "I put up a sound barrier."

"Well that's a handy trick." Cas then grabbed Dean by the cock, gripping it tightly. "Then we can be as loud as we want. And I have to say, I have wanted this for so long."

"Me too," Dean agreed. "Now quit talking." He thrust into Cas's hand as he squeezed his fellow angel's butt cheeks and slid his tongue into his mouth.

Cas began grinding roughly up against Dean, rubbing his hard rock and leaking cock with wild abandon. He was moaning loudly as he started sucking on Dean's neck, not caring if he left hickies. They would heal in a matter of minutes anyways.

Barely able to concentrate as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, Dean made a quick hand gesture. The radio on the nightstand next to the bed came to life and the dial changed until it found a classic rock station. The sounds of Chicago's "You're My Inspiration" filled the room.

Cas smiled in surprise and then repositioned himself so that he and Dean could perform on each other orally at the same time. Dean felt Cas take him into his wet mouth seconds before he took Cas into his own and he gasped aloud in ecstasy, feeling his angel's tongue encircling his cock. Mustering up the concentration to return the favor, he swallowed Cas's cock down his throat, surprising his mate. He had never taken Cas's cock down his throat with such ease before, what with him being so endowed. But now that he was an archangel, Dean found it easy. He no longer had a gag reflex. The sensation of orally pleasing his mate in such an expert manner made him feel something that was so gratifying, it quite possibly made him harder than he ever had before.

Inwardly, Dean smiled at the thought. That might be his most valuable gift as an angel yet.

For several minutes, they went at each other's cocks, losing themselves in pure pleasure. Then Dean lifted his head off Cas's cock, the taste of his precum on his tongue, wanting to kiss him again. He pressed his lips against his mate and then he suddenly flashed them to the front of his beloved Impala.

Cas jerked in surprise. "Outside, in broad daylight? That's a little kinky."

"No one can see us," Dean replied, laughing. Dean pushed Cas on to the hood of his black beauty. Kneeling on to the pavement, Cas laying back naked on the hood, Dean started blowing his angel again, taking him deep down his throat.

After a few minutes, Cas couldn't take it any longer. He lifted Dean's hungry mouth off his dick and had him stand up. Turning him around so that his back would be on the hood, Cas lifted him up slightly and spread his legs.

"Oh, I forgot the lube," Cas said.

"Oh, let me get some," Dean said quickly, and then suddenly, a small bottle of lube appeared in his hand. Dean grinned. "I just flashed this from my brother's bedside drawer."

"Well, I hope they won't be needing it for a little while," Cas responded with a sexy devilish smile, nabbing the lube from his archangel's hand. He applied a generous amount of lube on to Dean's hole, pressing some inside with his finger. Slowly, he pressed in another finger until they were both comfortably inside Dean. For a couple of minutes, he wiggled them around inside as he jerked his cock. He then squeezed out more lube, lathering his cock in it as well.

He then steadied Dean on the Impala with one hand and placed his other hand around the back of Dean's neck. As he positioned the head of his cock at Dean's entrance he enveloped his mate's lips with his own. Pushing in slowly, he could feel the tightness, the warmness, the silkiness of Dean's ass squeezing around him. Cas dug his fingernails into the back of Dean's neck as he kissed with more urgency. It was all Cas could do to keep from plowing into Dean like a bull in heat.

But apparently, that's what Dean had in mind as he started matching Cas's shallow and slow thrusts with faster and deeper thrusts of his own. Before Cas knew it, he was all the way inside the archangel, leaving Dean a moaning mess.

Dean really couldn't believe how incredible this was feeling. The pain that normally accompanied this act was still there, but it was almost impossible to distinguish it completely from pleasure. Apparently, pain didn't affect him as much anymore either, which he would know if he thought back on his sparing sessions with his brother Gabriel.

But Gabriel, along with his other brothers, couldn't be further from his mind right now. Thank Chuck, or that would send up some serious red flags in his head.

Dean was gripping Cas's hard back by this point, his finger nails digging in deep, leaving faint scratches behind that began immediately healing. He ran one hand up Cas's neck and then into his hair, pulling on it slightly. Breaking the kiss, Cas leaned his head back as he pushed into Dean, keeping himself buried to the hilt for several seconds, as both of them matched their rapid breathing with their rapid heartbeats, their bodies glistening in sweat.

Dean could feel the buckling of the hood underneath them, but he didn't worry about it. His girl had been through much worse, so she could certainly handle a good fucking on. Truth be told, this car has probably seen more action than he has anyways.

And then suddenly, Cas did something that surprised him. He twisted differently inside him, hitting a spot that hadn't been hit in decades, that had Cas been human, he may not have been skilled enough or flexible enough to make that move. Dean's wings burst from his back in a moment of satisfaction unrestrained just as the world around them became completely dark, save the light of the moon and the stars that had suddenly popped into existence.

"Whoa," Cas cried out, stopping mid-thrust for a moment. "Did you do that?"

"Accident," Dean replied. "Didn't know I could. Guess it'll go down as an unexplained celestial phenomenon." He laughed as he reached up with his lips, kissing Cas again.

After a few seconds, Cas began thrusting again, slowly at first, but then quickly speeding up. He broke the kiss and started licking Dean's ear lobe.

Careful to keep Cas inside him, Dean began flapping his wings, lifting him and his angel into the air, his breathing ragged with intense pleasure. Feathers were flying through the air, gusts of wind swarming around them. Dean pulled himself up, still keeping Cas's dick planted inside, so that they were chest to chest, and Dean's legs were wrapped around Cas.

The trees quickly flew past and soon, they were even above the clouds and among the stars. The cold wind this high up would usually be biting to a human, but to Dean, it just added another layer of gratification.

There were several more thrusts from Cas, but it was apparent that he was on the edge of satisfaction. He was staring intently into Dean's eyes, focusing on the pleasure of the now, forgetting, at least for now, the problems of their past. As his wings of black burst from his back as well, he screamed Dean's name in pure pleasure as he emptied his essence inside his mate. They floated there in the air for several minutes, Cas staying inside Dean as he held on to him.

They floated there in the air for perhaps another hour, maybe less, maybe more. Time had less meaning to angels than it did to humans. After some time, Cas was the first to speak.

"I know we haven't completely worked out all of our problems. Sex isn't the tool to fix it."

"I agree," Dean said.

Cas nodded, running his hand through Dean's hair and lovingly rubbing his back with his other hand. "But we have an eternity to work it out."

"For the first time, I can honestly say, I'm looking forward to eternity." Dean smiled softly. "As long as we have each other."

"I'm not going anywhere."

And then they kissed, with an endless array of days stretching out before them. And each of them wondered, would an eternity between them even be enough?

THE END?

IMPORTANT: There will be an alternate ending posted, a sort of continuation if you will. Feel free to tell me which you liked better when the other final chapter is posted. I'm so happy to have written this and to go through this story with you guys and all of your compliments have meant so much. Thank you.

You can check out and like my Facebook page here:

julianchaseauthor

I'm the author of Games of Death and Magic, which you can get on . The link is provided below.

Games-Death-Magic-Book-Volume/dp/1492262714/ref=sr_1_13?ie=UTF8&amp;qid=1409799582&amp;sr=8-13&amp;keywords=Games+of+Death+and+Magic

Thank you guys for reading, stay tuned for the alternate ending chapter.


	27. Alternate Ending or Purgatory Breaks

Read the final chapter in The Seeds of His First story and please, let me know what you thought of the story. Hope you enjoyed the events of this story. Thank you everyone for reading, leaving kudos, and writing comments.

This is an alternate ending or extended ending, if you will, to The Seeds of His First. Let me know which ending you like better. Thanks guys. You can also check out my Facebook page and my original work, Games of Death and Magic. It won't let me post links, so please look for Julian Chase on Facebook. It's an author page. Also, you can look for Games of Death and Magic on Amazon. Thank you guys!

I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

Their time in the sky had been wonderful. Dean was so happy to have his Castiel back. He doubt there could have been a time he was ever happier in his life before. Their future, though just hours before looked bleak, couldn't look any brighter now. He was convinced that they could work it out. Their love was an epic one and could transcend anything. A few minutes later, they flashed back into their bedroom. There was already a loud banging on their door. In split seconds, both angels had their clothes on. In a panic, Dean swung the door open. Sam was there, looking annoyed.

"Where is it," Sam spat.

"Where's what," Dean asked, confused.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Our lube Dean."

"Oh," Dean smiled. He flashed the lube into his hands, handing it to his brother. "Sorry, we sorta borrowed it."

Sighing in frustration, Sam reached out and grabbed it and then promptly dropped it to the floor. "Ewe! It's wet." He looked at his brother in disgust. "That had better have been KY. But just in case, keep it. It's yours." He stepped away from the door. "Kevin," he called out loudly. "We gotta run to the store! And we're getting supplies for the reunited angels while we're at it!"

"Really," Kevin cried out, the tone of his voice annoyed. "Man, let's just use lotion!"

"Fuck that," Sam replied. "You know I don't like that."

"Yeah, maybe in your old age. But you were just fine with it twenty years ago!"

"I may look young now Kevin," Sam started. "But I'm still old and I'm set in my ways dammit! So get your ass dressed and let's get to the store!"

"Shut up you guys," Dean heard Adam yelling. "I don't wanna hear about how you guys prefer fucking. Jeez, I gotta get out of here for a little while."

Dean sighed, closing the doors and throwing up a sound barrier, not wanting to hear Kevin and his brother talking about their impending mating ritual. He felt sorry for Adam. He couldn't block them out like he could.

"Well, that was something," Cas said with a laugh, leaning back in the chair at the desk.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Why should I have to tell you about it Dean? You were there, you heard the same thing I did." Cas shook his head. "Sometimes Dean, you might want to pull your head out of your ass."

Dean looked at Cas, deadpanned. "Cas, by this point you should know that's just a phrase we hum…" He stopped himself, remembering he was no longer human. "…It's just a phrase people use Cas." He laughed at Cas's inability to fully grasp the intricacies of the English language.

Laughter filled the room. "I know Dean. I'm just messing with you."

Dean shook his head, grinning. "Sometimes your literal take on things is refreshing babe." He then held his hand out to Cas. "So… wanna go for a walk with me angel?"

"Sure," Cas said, taking Dean's hand.

Once outside the bunker, they walked in the cool night air down the street. For several minutes, they just walked hand in hand in silence, neither of them completely sure of what to say.

"So," Dean said.

"So," Cas echoed.

"I saw what you did to Crowley, as you know." Dean was grinning as he said, no hint of jealousy in his voice. "That dominant side of you is pretty damn hot. I mean, I thought you were dominant before, but fuck!"

"Yeah, guess I learned a few things."

"So did I, actually, right before they took away my leader of the reapers status."

"Oh," Cas asked, curious.

"Yeah, I had a three way with you and another reality's Dean."

Cas stopped walking abruptly, facing Dean. "Whoa," he said. "Well, that's something I'd like to see some time."

Dean grinned. "Maybe some time." He paused and then as he remembered something from that encounter, he said, "So, ever heard of a rim job?"

Cas shook his head, confused. "Does it have something to do with tires?"

Dean laughed. "No, remind me to show you later," he said with a sly wink.

They walked for a few more minutes in silence when Cas spoke up again. "You know, I didn't have sex with Crowley just because I was horny. I didn't have any desire to do that really. I'm not sure if you knew that or not."

"No, I didn't know there was another reason," Dean told him. "I showed up a few minutes after it started and left as soon as it was over. What happened?"

"Well, let me just say, I have a hot video to show you later," Cas said, gripping his hand before letting it go and throwing his arm around over Dean's shoulders and pulling him closer as they walked in peaceful silence, the stars and the distant headlights their only companions in the night.

It was only a few minutes later, as Sam's and Kevin's car passed them on their way back to the bunker from the store, when it happened.

The earth began to shake violently and lightning struck in a raining fiery of madness. All color was temporarily stripped from the world around them, making everything seem black and white for several seconds. And though it was night, there was plenty of color to be seen by the angels with their superior vision. A piercing noise assaulted their ears, causing them to drop to their knees in agony.

But the agony was short lived. It lasted mere seconds. They barely had time to wonder what it was that had happened when Gabriel was suddenly before them.

"Guys," he said, his voice filled with urgency and panic.

"What's going on," Cas asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"It's Purgatory," he said.

"What about it," Dean asked, feeling dread swell up in the bottom of his gut.

"Somehow," Gabriel started, his chest heaving. "It broke."

Cas stepped closer to him, his face twisted in worry and confusion. "What do you mean it broke? What is going on? What happened?"

Gabriel started at him for a few seconds before answering. "It means our world and Purgatory are one world now. That's what's happened."

"What? How?" Cas was pacing back and forth even as an aftershock shook the ground softly beneath his feet.

Dean looked down the street, seeing a speeding car heading their way. When it got close enough, Dean could see that it was Sam and Kevin. As they came to a stop, they piled out of the car, the key still in the ignition.

"Dean," Sam cried out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dean replied. "What about you and Kevin?"

"We're good," Kevin said. "What happened?"

"It's Purgatory," Dean said. "It's somehow merged with our world."

"Impossible," Kevin shouted.

"No it's not," came a voice that stopped Dean's heart dead. "It took me a while, but I managed to get out." He shrugged slightly. "I guess it had some nasty side effects."

Everyone froze as they saw what was now amongst their midst. Dean didn't see who or what it was. Whatever it was, it was behind him. But he didn't have to see him, to see it. He didn't have to see that golden, colossal behemoth. He didn't have to see the huge metallic golden wing span, to see that cold, evil face. He would know that voice anywhere.

"Zavid," he whispered, slowly turning around.

"Hello my Dean," Zavid said, licking his lips suggestively. "Missed me?"

Suddenly, Castiel was in front of Zavid. "He's not your Dean," he said, as he drew back his arm and with all his might, threw a punch so hard into the monster's face, it sent him flying at least ten feet away. The golden monster hit the ground hard, sending earth and rock flying several feet into the sky.

"Not this asshole again," Sam yelled.

"What are we going to do," Kevin asked.

"Well," Gabriel said, smiling. "Let's see how he does against two archangels and a seriously pissed off angel boyfriend." He looked at Cas and then at Dean. Both of them nodded and instantly, they flashed, surrounding Zavid.

Dean threw a force field, surrounding the four of them and encompassing hundreds of feet, but managing to keep Sam and Kevin on the outside of it. He couldn't bare it if they got hurt during this fight and he was unable to help them.

It wouldn't take long for Sam to realize he was blocked from being able to help and it annoyed him to no end to not be able to be there for his brother.

As Zavid got up, Dean was the first to land a hit on him. Dean could have done any number of things. He could have sent a beam of angelic energy at him, sending him flying and hitting the force field with a pang of agony. He could have seen how he would deal with having his wings crushed and broken beneath sound waves generated solely for him. Hell, he could have teleported his heart out of his body and see how he dealt with that.

But he did what came most satisfying to him, what came most instinctively to him. He punched him squarely in the face, just as Cas had. But there was such power in the force of the punch, that it sent the monster's head spinning all the way around.

Zavid screamed out in pain but it didn't take him long to take his head by both hands and turn it around in a sickening twist. He looked at Dean in such a fury, that if he had still been human, it would have sent him to his knees out of unadulterated trepidation. But as he wasn't human, he just looked on Zavid with anger and hatred.

And then Zavid struck back. He swung his fist at Dean while his wings struck out at Gabriel and Cas. Dean should have ducked. And he would have. But he was worried for Cas and for Gabriel too. Instead of evading the hit coming his way and trusting his mate and his brother to do the same, he yelled out a warning to them.

Cas and Gabriel flashed, narrowly dodging the metallic wings that could chop them in half. But Dean got hit in the face. He was sent flying into his own force field. Dean felt bones in his shoulders break, along with a few of his ribs as he fell into the ground from more than ten feet up.

Gabriel and Cas continued their assault on Zavid, not letting the monster get close to Dean. For a few minutes, it looked like they were holding their own. But then Zavid summoned a huge cloud of fire, surrounding him, engulfing the angels in flames while leaving its conjurer unscathed.

They screamed in pain, dropping to the ground. Zavid ignored them as he made his way to Dean, who was just now getting to his feet.

Dean was shaking at first, but managed still himself as he let loose his wings in a threatening matter, trying to intimidate Zavid. But it didn't intimidate him. All it seemed to do was amuse him.

"Oooooh," he said with a grin. "You are an angel now." He paused. "No, wait a minute…" His eyes grew wide in surprise. "…You're an archangel. You possess Lucifer's grace." If it was possible, Zavid's grin grew wider. "My brothers had such fun with him."

"You're a monster," Dean said.

"Why, thank you," Zavid said back to him, stepping closer to him.

Dean grew nervous, as he was within reach of Zavid now. He was an archangel now, the strongest in fact, but he still wasn't entirely sure he could take him. And he certainly wasn't going to do what he did last time to vanquish him. He would never, could never do that to Cas again.

But he did have an idea.

Before the golden freak could do anything else, Dean's hand was deep inside Zavid's chest. He didn't shove it in with sheer force. He teleported ever so slightly, so that only his arm was inside him. Gripping the organ inside tightly and with brutal strength, he yanked it out. He looked at what passed for the monster's heart and crushed it. Then for good measure, he threw it to the ground and set it aflame with his heavenly with just a thought, burning it to ashes.

Zavid's face had contorted in pain, and he even roared out. But he didn't drop to the ground as Dean had hoped. Dean would have backed up more, but he was already pushed up against his own force field. He could even hear Sam banging on the other side, screaming to let him in so that he could help. But he ignored his brother as Zavid recovered from the pain. Looking at Dean in a twisted rage, he picked him up off the ground.

But before Zavid could do anything to him, Dean flashed out of his grasp, appearing on the other side of the battle field inside the force field. Seconds later, Gabriel and Castiel were standing in front of him, chests heaving, but recovered for the most part from Zavid's hellish fire.

"I will have you," Zavid screamed, as he began walking toward them. "I will have you over and over, archangel or no archangel. You will think last time was like lovemaking compared to what I have in mind for you Dean. And I will see everyone you love crushed dead beneath my feet."

"I don't think so," came a new voice. The voice boomed loudly throughout the area, impossible not to be heard.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Zavid, to look at the new guest among them. Dean felt his heart skip at the sight of him. Maybe everything was going to be okay after all."

"Chuck," Sam cried out, a smile forming on his face.

"No," Kevin said. "God."

Sam looked at him, bewildered. "What? How do you know that?"

"I don't know," Kevin answered, clearly puzzled himself. "I just… I just do."

"Master," Zavid cried out, dropping to his knees. "You have returned for me."

Chuck nodded. "Yes, I believe we have some unfinished business."

Zavid nodded eagerly. "I am yours. I am always yours!"

"Wait there for me," Chuck said, and then he flashed over to Dean.

Dean couldn't help but notice how Zavid looked over at him with a renewed anger as Chuck appeared next to him, but he no longer felt nervous about him.

"Don't worry," Chuck whispered into his ear. "I will take care of him."

"Does that mean," Dean started.

"It means that I will take care of him and that you will never have to see him again. No one ever will after tonight," Chuck said, with a tone of finality to his voice. His voice grew kinder as he spoke his next words. "I am really sorry for all that has happened to you and all the Winchesters." He then looked at both Gabriel and Cas and then back at Dean. "You guys have the means to fix what has happened with Purgatory. Let me handle Zavid."

He then flashed away from them and over to Zavid. Touching him on the shoulder, he gave them one final look, even as Zavid stared at him with mindless adoration, and then they disappeared.

It would be centuries before they would see God again.

But in the meantime, they had plenty to do. Dean dropped the force field. Sam immediately ran over to them, checking on him and making sure he was okay.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," Dean assured him. "I heal fast now, remember?"

Sam nodded. "Good."

Dean pulled his brother in for a tight hug, patting him on the back. "In case I haven't said it lately, you're a good brother Sammy."

"Duh," Sam replied, laughing.

"So what are we going to do now guys," Kevin asked.

"What we do every day," Dean said.

"Try to save the world," Cas finished for him.

Gabriel smiled. "Well, sounds fun. Count me in."

They got to work immediately. Eventually, they would fix Purgatory as it was before. It took years actually, but it got done. Countless lives were lost, but as usual, life went on.

Eternity stretched out before Cas and Dean and eventually, in a century or so, they only had each other and Sam became a wonderful memory. Eventually, Sam opted to age out with Kevin, wanting to finally see his heaven and rid himself of his worldly mortal tethers. His happiest day would include his favorite and sexiest man at his side and his brother always in his corner. But they had each other and they always would.

Their love grew stronger with each passing day. One day, while they lay in bed together on a rare day of absolute peace, Dean looked over at Cas, smiling, and said, "You know what I'm craving?"

Cas smiled. "Pie?"

Dean nodded his head. "Pie."

That was their life. Fight. Love. Each other's arms. And pie. It was a beautiful life.

And the road went on.

...THE END…

So, what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing this story. Maybe I'll write a short story for Sam and Kevin, or at the least, a one shot.


End file.
